Dragones
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Han pasado unos cuantos años, Joey y Seto llevan sus respectivas vidas y no se han vuelto a ver desde la Preparatoria... pero ahora los quieren de modelos
1. Chapter 1

**Dragones**

 **.**

 _ **K.- 1**_

 **.**

En una cafetería local, dos personas adultas conversaban: un hombre y una mujer.

—Caray… ¿por qué rechaza la oferta? Es un buen partido y se nota que le gusta que sepan lo inteligente que es— la mujer suspiró derrotada

—Bueno, Aiko-san… tal vez este cansado de todo eso— su compañero intentaba distraerla

—Lo dudo, Kousuke… Seto Kaiba no deja pasar oportunidades— tomó su bebida por completo —¡No me rendiré! ¡Conseguiremos que modele para nosotros, Kousuke!—

—Eso quiere decir que regresaremos a Kaiba Corp ¿verdad?—

—Por supuesto—

—Entiendo… Agendaré nuevamente la visita—

Resignado, el joven ayudante anotaba ese pendiente mientras su jefa comía su orden mucho antes pedida.

—¿Para cuándo lo…? Aiko-san, mira hacia la derecha—

—¿Qué pasa?—

Ella giró y vio a Seto Kaiba, el cual tomaba un café y tecleaba cosas en su laptop.

—¿Pero qué hace en un lugar como éste?— la mujer no disimuló su sorpresa

No es que la cafetería fuera mala o estuviera en zona conflictiva, lo que sucedía es que, dicho lugar, era sencillo; estaba ubicado en una zona céntrica, pero la fachada del café era sencilla y con costos accesibles, lejos de ser un lugar donde uno pensaría encontrar a importantes empresarios adinerados.

Ignorando que dos personas lo observaban, Kaiba estaba en su mundo financiero. Recién le había llevado su segunda taza de café cargado y con poca azúcar; observó la hora en su reloj y continuó tecleando.

—Aiko-san ¿cree que deberíamos acercarnos?—

—Estoy pensando en ello. En estos momentos él puede estar más relajado que en su empresa, lo cual nos puede favorecer—

Los dos periodistas debatían el acercarse al castaño cuando vieron que un chico rubio se les adelantó.

—¿Será un conocido?—

Aiko y Kousuke observaron la escena con atención. El rubio seguía de pie y hablaba algunas cosas con el castaño, que sonreía de forma burlesca y que se notaba irritaba al rubio, el cual jaló una de las sillas contiguas y se sentó frente a al castaño.

—¿Seto Kaiba tiene amigos?— se extrañó el joven fotógrafo

—Eso sería una primicia única, nadie le conoce alguna otra persona cercana en su vida a excepción de su hermano—

—Pues creo que ese chico rubio es un amigo—

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Kousuke?—

—Sí… cosa de hombres, Aiko-san—

—Si es cierto lo que dices…— ella vio detenidamente al rubio —incluso él nos puede ayudar— acto seguido ambos se dirigieron a la mesa donde se encontraba el dueño de Kaiba Corp.

El rubio que había llegado no era otro más que Joseph Wheeler, rival no reconocido de Seto Kaiba en el juego de cartas en su adolescencia. La cafetería donde se encontraban pertenecía a él y a su hermana Serenity, quienes la atendían personalmente.

Había sido difícil pero al fin Joey tenía algo que podía contar como suyo; el tiempo que estuvo trabajando guardó cuánto dinero pudo y con la ayuda de su hermana comenzaron un negocio. El rubio tenía experiencia atendiendo clientes y trabajar en la cocina, además de que le gustaba cocinar, mientras que Serenity estaba por finalizar sus estudios de Administración y ponía en práctica lo aprendido.

No llevaban ni un año pero el negocio parecía ir por buen camino.

Pocos años habían pasado desde que terminaron la preparatoria, ahora, tanto Seto como Joseph tenían 23 años, meses de diferencia solamente. Debido a ellos muy pocas veces volvieron a verse hasta que el castaño cayó en esa cafetería accidentalmente. Y el día de hoy estaba evitando a las personas que justamente se le estaban acercando.

—Buenas tardes, señor Kaiba— saludó la joven mujer al quedar al pie de la mesa, al verla, Seto no ocultó su molestia, Joey sólo observó —Disculpe la interrupción pero aprovechando esta rara oportunidad quiero hablarle de algo—

—Si no mal recuerdo les dije que no me interesaba— mantuvo la mirada fija en ambos reporteros y habló sin dudar —¿Acaso no entienden con palabras?—

—Oye, tranquilo, viejo, no creo que debas ser tan descortés— sin poder evitarlo Joey intervino, más que nada porque no quería problemas en su local.

—No es asunto tuyo, Wheeler—

—Eso crees ¿dónde piensas que estás? No es tu casa ni tu oficina— ante tal respuesta, Seto sólo chistó, los reporteros veían todo en silencio

—¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?— preguntó con cautela el fotógrafo, Joey accedió y Seto continuó con su tecleo en la laptop

—Bueno, nos presentamos, mi nombre es Aiko Yazawa y él es Kensuke Itami, ambos somos corresponsales del suplemento de moda del periódico local y lo que queremos es contar con su participación como nuestros modelos— sonrió tras decir sus intenciones.

—¿Sus modelos? ¿Quiénes?— preguntó el rubio

—Seto Kaiba y usted, caballero—

—¡ ¿Qué? !— el rubio no ocultó su sorpresa, Kaiba también se sorprendió y cesó su labor de escribir

—Debe estar bromeando. Entiendo que quiera a Kaiba de modelo, no lo comprendo pero lo entiendo ¿pero yo por qué? Yo no tengo nada que ver con las revistas—

—Comprendo su sorpresa ¿me puede decir su nombre?—

—Joseph Wheeler, pero me pueden decir Joey—

—Gracias, Joey, no siempre se tiene que ser conocedor de revistas para modelar. Nosotros lo que queremos es simplemente mostrar una fotografía fresca a nuestros lectores. No tenemos el plan de hacer pasarelas ni esas cosas del mundo de la moda, sólo que muestren la ropa de temporada de ciertas compañías de ropa que se anuncian en nuestro periódico—

—¿Sólo sentarse a que te tomen una foto y ya?— el rubio comenzaba a saborear la idea

—No te dejes engañar tan fácilmente, perro—

—Oh, no es un engaño, señor Kaiba, es tal y como Joey lo ha dicho— por ver primera Kousuke intervino —Nosotros les decimos que vengan al edificio de nuestra compañía cierto día, estando allí se les proporcionan las ropas a mostrar, se les toma la fotografía y listo. Sería una foto por mes, aunque no descartamos la opción de cambiar la localidad, ya sea en alguna casa, tienda o un parque, sería como el día a día de ustedes—

—¿Y por qué quieren a Wheeler? Eso no lo mencionaron cuando fueron a Kaiba Corp—

—Bueno… usted nos corrió antes de terminar de hablar— respondió el chico —y a Joey no lo conocíamos hasta hoy—

—Lo habíamos contemplado sólo a usted, cierto— intervino Aiko —pero hoy que conocemos al joven Wheeler, su sola presencia es fuerte y atrae… además, nuestros lectores se sentirán más identificados—

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?— intervino el mencionado

—Sencillo— continuó la joven mujer —a la gente le agradará ver cómo viste el CEO de Kaiba Corp normalmente, será un deleite a la pupila, pero también les agradará ver cómo viste un chico que lleva una vida más normal, que puedo ver que no tiene mal estilo al vestir, es rebelde pero bien combinado— ante ese comentario, Joey sonrió agradecido.

Aiko se sentía confiada y a momentos saboreaba la victoria, Kousuke se dedicaba a observar el comportamiento de ambos chicos: el rubio estaba por aceptar mientras que el castaño no se veía muy convencido y no dejaba de observar a Joey con molestia, pareciendo que no le agradaba el rubio.

—Entonces, ¿qué opina joven Wheeler, le interesa la oferta?—

—Jajaja, sólo Joey, no tienen que ser tan formales conmigo y sobre aceptar pues…—

—Deberías, guapo, que el mundo conozca tu atractivo— intervino una joven mujer, la cual Joey reconoció al instante

—¡Mai!— se levantó de su lugar —¡Cuánto tiempo!—

—Hola. Qué gusto que me recibas tan feliz— no era secreto que ella coqueteaba mucho con Joey y al verla, Seto frunció más su ceño, ella lo notó —Hola, Kaiba… veo que sigues como siempre—

—Señorita Valentine— la reportera se sorprendió al verla llegar

—Oh, Aiko-san ¿Qué la trae por aquí?—

—¿Conoces a estos jóvenes?— preguntó directamente la mujer

—Sí, somos amigos… bueno, Kaiba es conocido, diría él— el mencionado la vio con enojo, ella le restó importancia

—¡Eso es aún mejor!— Aiko se alegró —Joey, Mai Valentine forma parte de nuestros modelos, ella puede decirte cómo trabajamos—

—¿Tú modelas, Mai?— Wheeler no ocultó su sorpresa, sabía que Mai era atractiva pero no sabía a qué se dedicaba en sí

—Así es, llevo un año donde mismo que Aiko-san y Kousuke-san ¿te están ofreciendo modelar?— ella veía a Joey y a Aiko continuamente para después reparar en Seto —¿También Kaiba? Eso sería el premio mayor para la empresa— nuevamente el castaño se molestó, ella lo ignoró

—Mai, hola… aquí tienen— Serenity se acercó a la mesa donde su hermano estaba y les dejó unas bebidas, llevaba rato viendo la escena y se dio cuenta de que iban para largo —cortesía de la casa ¿Mai, lo de siempre para ti?—

—Gracias, linda… pero esta vez una limonada estaría bien—

—En seguida la traigo—

Mai acercó una silla y se sentó junto al rubio, Seto estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—¿Es que no piensan irse pronto? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer—

—Oh, Seto, si no vas a aceptar la oferta puedes irte tú, Joey está por aceptar y trabajar conmigo—

—¿Vas a aceptar eso, Wheeler? Creí que con este negocio y tus estudios tenías suficiente para estar ocupado—

—Sólo será en temporadas, Kaiba, no creo que sea tan difícil de manejar—

—Bien dicho, guapo— Mai abrazó a Joey efusiva —me encantará trabajar contigo—

El rubio sonrió apenado, Mai era hermosa y durante alguna época de su vida ella le gustó, pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora sólo la quería casi como a una hermana más. Entre tanto, Mai disfrutaba abrazar a Joey, tanto por estima como por diversión; quería mucho al rubio, no sabía porque pero desde que lo conoció le atrajo en sobremanera. No era feo y su personalidad era encantadora, era imposible no quererlo o encariñarse con él, era como un perrito.

Y cuando pensó en eso, de reojo vio a Kaiba, sabía que el castaño así llamaba al rubio y se encontró con una mirada llena de… ¿odio? Hacia su persona; en un principio ella no le dio importancia pero no dejó de darse cuenta cómo la veía el castaño y eso la hizo pensar.

—De acuerdo, Joey…— comentó Kousuke— nos retiramos por hoy, la campaña comienza a finales de este mes, por tanto, piénsalo con calma esta semana. Te dejo nuestra tarjeta y nos dices tu respuesta—

El rubio leyó la tarjeta con atención, el castaño no perdía detalle de lo que veía y oía hasta que Kousuke le llamó.

—Joven Kaiba, también le dejo nuestra tarjeta, espero que, al menos, nos dé el beneficio de la duda—

El empresario no tomó la tarjeta, sólo la observó en la mesa, en silencio.

—Llámenos a más tardar el viernes de esta semana para decirnos su respuesta— Aiko sonrió confiada, pero nerviosa por dentro, poco después se retiraron agradeciendo que los escucharan

—Son buenas personas— comentó Joey sonriendo —me cayeron bien—

—Si todo se tratara de quien te cae bien o mal, la vida sería sencilla, perro— le increpó Kaiba

—Cierto, de haber sabido eso no te habría hablado antaño— contraatacó el rubio

—Ladra lo que quieras… no me importa— se cruzó de brazos

Estando en la entrada del local, Aiko y Kousuke los observaban.

—Creo que el chico rubio aceptará— comentó la mujer —lo vi interesado—

—Sí y es más probable si la señorita Mai lo convence. Al saber que una amiga ya conoce el trabajo, verá que no lo queremos engañar—

—Así es pero ¿sabes? Si Seto Kaiba aceptara… sería más que perfecto, Kousuke. No sé porque pero si ellos dos están juntos en una fotografía, sería un éxito total—

—¿Se lo dice su instinto de mujer, Aiko-san?—

—En parte sí, el resto…. Es imaginación libre— y sonrió de forma astuta.

Se retiraron del lugar mientras que Kaiba intentaba retomar su captura de datos en su laptop, Mai y Joey conversaban sobre la oferta de trabajo.

—Deberías aceptar, cariño— ella tomaba de su bebida y procuraba no perder detalle de las reacciones del empresario, como la que acababa de tener al oír la forma en que llamó al rubio, pues lo vio tensar sus dedos —sé que esta cafetería es buena y tiene futuro y es algo que Serenity y tú cuidan mucho pero ¿no te gustaría hacer algo más… sólo por ti? Considéralo como una actividad extra—

—Pero Mai, eso del modelaje…—

—No es tanto como modelar, no irás a pasarelas, desfiles o esa clase de cosas… sólo mostrarás las nuevas ropas de temporada. El periódico tiene contrato con algunas tiendas de ropa, modistas y diseñadores, ellos hacen las ropas y el periódico busca el personal que se la ponga, toman unas fotos y listo, no se hace más. Por eso digo que lo puedes considerar como un extra—

—Y eso es un extra ¿en qué se supone que trabajas, Mai Valentine?— intervino Kaiba con desdén —¿o tú si eres modelo?—

—No niego que eso me gustaría, Kaiba— la rubia sabía que podía jugar el mismo juego que el castaño —pero por el momento me centro en mi especialidad—

—¿Y cuál se supone que es?—

—Soy abogada… aunque no lo crean— respondió un tanto ofendida al notar cuan incrédulos la veían ambos chicos

—¿Lo dices en serio?— no pudo evitar la pregunta el rubio

—Por supuesto, Joseph. Sé que no es fácil creerlo pero es la verdad—

—Vaya que eso sí es una sorpresa— ironizó el castaño —no lo pareces—

—Lo sé… hay cosas que uno no parece ser… y resulta serlo— escudriñó a Seto con la mirada, el susodicho se percató de eso y de la sonrisa landina de la chica pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo firme y fingió ignorar el comentario.

Joey los observaba, sentía tensión en el ambiente y no se le ocurría forma alguna de suavizarlo.

—Ya… bueno, que quede eso en pasado ¿no?—

—Sólo porque tú lo pides guapo— ella se levantó y besó a Joey en la mejilla, el rubio se sonrojó, su amiga siempre encontraba formas de sorprenderlo —en verdad espero y aceptes la oferta, me encantaría trabajar contigo. Nos vemos— caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo unos momentos —Oh, cierto, nos vemos Kaiba— sonrió con superioridad y se fue a pagar lo consumido.

El castaño no dijo nada pero sí pensó que quería a esa rubia lejos de Joey en breve y que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, volteó a ver al rubio y lo encontró contemplando detenidamente la tarjeta que le dieron.

 **.**

 _Hola! Muy buenas tardes, noches o días según sea el caso =)_

 _Pues aquí estoy de nueva cuenta con otra historia de SetoxJoey, les digo, no puedo olvidarme de este par y pues… algo se me ocurrió para ellos y en eso estamos, jeje._

 _He aquí el comienzo de esta historia y en él he incluido a dos personajes propios (Aiko y Kousuke), no son tan importantes en esta historia pero si saldrán varias veces, así como otros dos que ya tienen forma._

 _Bueno, me retiro por hoy, espero nos leamos pronto en la siguiente entrega n.n_

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragones**

 _ **.**_

 _ **K.- 2**_

 _ **.**_

Kaiba veía atentamente al rubio, al cual le brillaba la mirada, mientras veía la tarjeta que le habían dado hacía pocos momentos y era notorio que la idea de ser modelo le tentaba en demasía; el castaño quería saber por qué puesto que él no le encontraba nada de interesante a esa actividad. Muchas veces le habían pedido lo mismo y todas esas veces rechazó la oferta; suficiente tenía con salir en primera plana cada que Kaiba Corp presentaba algún proyecto nuevo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se percató de que Joey lo veía con extrañeza y desvió su mirada con rapidez.

—¿Qué pasa, Kaiba? ¿Por qué me veías tan fijo?—

—Porque no entiendo tu interés en eso del modelaje— regresó a su actitud usual

—Bueno… Es cierto que el modelaje sería algo raro en mí pero… creo que será divertido—

—¿Divertido? ¿Sólo por eso piensas aceptar?— se indignó el castaño

—¿Q-Quién dijo que pienso aceptar?—

—Se te ve claramente en la cara que piensas hacerlo, Wheeler— Ironizó, el rubio se sonrojó al saberse descubierto, ocasión que el castaño aprovechó para salir de su duda —¿Por qué te interesa? La verdad… me interesa saberlo—

—Bueno… tal vez no es un motivo válido o no responde totalmente tu pregunta pero insisto, me parece algo divertido, siempre… normalmente tengo que trabajar para vivir —intentó bromear, Seto continuó callado —y bueno, que me ofrecieran algo como esto… siempre he pensado que los que salen en revistas se la pasan bien y ahora tengo la oportunidad de experimentarlo—

—De acuerdo, ya entendí— le cortó el empresario viendo que el rubio se estaba enredando en sus propias palabras —en resumen, sigues pensando que será divertido— Wheeler asintió, Kaiba tomó su respectiva tarjeta y la guardó con todo y su laptop —eso del modelaje no siempre es divertido, perro—

El castaño se dirigió a donde Serenity estaba, en la caja, para pagar su consumo, Joey lo alcanzó.

—Déjalo, hoy invito yo, Kaiba— le detuvo su mano

—Quita tu mano, perro— ordenó Seto y, con algo de temor, Joey obedeció, Kaiba notó el cambio de ánimo, se reprendió mentalmente y chistó —Tsk… gracias— murmuró y se marchó del lugar, el rubio lo vio partir y suspiró.

—Vaya que es difícil tratarlo… je, no ha cambiado— dijo para sí mismo y sonrió levemente

Serenity los observó todo el tiempo en silencio, se le había quedado esa costumbre adolescente, cada que Seto y Joey "hablaban" terminaban discutiendo, esta vez no fue la excepción, pero le alegró saber que su hermano ya podía controlar su carácter puesto que era él quien siempre reaccionaba a las burlas e insultos de Kaiba; bien sabía ella que el castaño comenzaba la mayoría de las discusiones pero su hermano siempre le seguía el juego.

—Si no le importara Seto Kaiba, mi hermano fácilmente podría ignorarlo; tal y como lo hace con las demás personas que lo han criticado—

Regresó a su trabajo cuando vio a su hermano limpiar la mesa donde antes había estado con los reporteros y la tarde continuó de forma normal.

Mientras tanto, Kaiba ya estaba en su oficina revisando las bases de su nuevo proyecto, Mokuba le había sugerido incursionar en algo más que los juegos virtuales y los parques de diversiones y así lo hizo, pero no quiso alejarse tanto del rubro familiar, por lo que decidió meterse en la creación de una pequeña villa de descanso, lo que vendrían llamando un resort.

Sería un lugar que el mismo Seto Kaiba pensaba llegar a usar por lo tanto, debía tener la mejor infraestructura, todas las modernidades habidas y por haber puesto que el terreno a usar era muy amplio y su idea muy grande.

Estuvo buena parte de la tarde haciendo los preparativos y viendo las cotizaciones de los materiales por lo que no se percató de la hora hasta que se encendieron las luces de la ciudad.

—¿Es tan tarde?— cesó su labor y fijó su vista en su reloj de escritorio, cercano a una foto que tenía de él y Mokuba cuando niños, el reloj marcaba las diez —aún hay tiempo— quiso escribir más pero recordó un pendiente olvidado —hay examen mañana— guardó la información de mala gana. No tenía planeado estudiar para dicha prueba (decía no necesitarlo) pero siempre procuraba descansar cuando tenía compromisos que se consideraban importantes, estaba por finalizar la carrera de negocios internacionales y no podía permitirse fallo alguno…

Se dispuso a salir de su oficina y cuando estuvo por abrir la puerta observó su mano, recordó la escena de la cafetería cuando quiso pagar y que el rubio lo detuvo, sostuvo la manija de la puerta con fuerza pero no la giró, recargó su frente en la puerta así como su mano libre mientras murmuraba.

—Eres el único fallo que me puedo permitir—

Segundos después regresó a su pose acostumbrada y salió de su oficina rumbo a casa.

Mientras tanto, Joseph Wheeler estaba en su departamento haciendo una tarea de sus clases de cocina: una comida mexicana de libre elección, y como Joey era muy arriesgado decidió hacer algo muy picante.

—Veremos si hay clientes valientes y si se puede poner esto en el menú—

Conforme preparaba las cosas se percató del utensilio que le faltaba y lo busco por todas partes encontrándolo en una mesa cercana.

—¿Dónde la puse? ¡Ah! Ahí estás— estiró su brazo y cuando sujetó la pequeña pala visualizó el momento en que tomó la mano de Kaiba, apagó el fuego de la estufa, acercó su mano sin soltar el objeto y los vio detenidamente. Recordó la fría mirada del ojiazul y sacudió sus pensamientos.

—Basta, Joseph, olvida eso; sabes bien que no se puede— encendió el fuego y continuo cocinando.

Así fue como transcurrió ese día y noche; todo con relativa calma.

Al día siguiente, Kaiba llevó su rutina usual, por la mañana acudió s la universidad y fingía ser un alumno normal, omitiendo el hecho de socializar. El juego de duelo de monstruos seguía siendo popular pero pocos universitarios lo jugaban y menos los que estaban entrando al mundo de los negocios; muchos sentían que debían dejar eso atrás y madurar; razón de más para que Kaiba no les hablara: no eran de mucha utilidad para su negocio.

Aunado a ello, ninguno de sus compañeros le parecía ser una persona interesante. Y estaba cansado de que, siendo "adultas", las mujeres universitarias se comportaran como adolescentes cada vez que lo veían.

Sólo este año y su "martirio" estudiantil terminaría; era extraño, su ritmo de vida era muy semejante al que llevó en la Preparatoria pero mientras estuvo ahí nunca lo consideró un tormento, algo le faltaba.

Una vez que las clases terminaron se fue directo a su empresa, lamentaba no poder ir a la cafetería del rubio… la comida del lugar era buena y, aunque era de diseño sencillo, el ambiente era muy agradable.

En ese momento reparó en algo ¿cómo le había hecho Joseph Wheeler para poder tener su propio negocio? Bueno, era cierto ambos hermanos Wheeler eran los dueños por lo que tenía entendido, pero aun así ¿cómo lo habían conseguido? Eso nunca lo supo o más bien, nunca pensó en averiguarlo; sonrió para sus adentros, esos misterios le gustaban. Y con una nueva meta en su mente ingresó a su oficina y comenzó su tarde laboral.

Por su parte, Joey había aprobado al presentar su tarea de comida mexicana picante, los chilaquiles que realizó habían sido bien recibidos y bien comidos, eso le dio confianza para sugerir ese platillo a su hermana y a sus amigos, aquellos a quienes les debía tanto, sobre todo a Yugi y a su abuelo, sin ellos no podría estar donde ahora estaba y bueno… también estaba él.

Debía reconocer que gracias al trato que Seto Kaiba le daba había conseguido la fuerza para seguir adelante; no sabía cuándo ni porqué pero el rubio se había dado cuenta de que, en lo que al castaño se refería, Joey era masoquista por gusto.

El rubio llevaba una vida estudiantil muy normal, seguía al tanto de los duelos de monstruos y de todo lo que Kaiba Corp ofrecía, después de todo, esa empresa estaba en la cúspide de todo lo referente al juego, incluso Duke se había rendido ante ello y ahora colaboraban en lugar de competir.

Respecto a sus compañeros, Wheeler sí que socializaba, además de su extrovertida personalidad, él decía que como futuro chef debía de conocer a muchas personas y cosas para aprender cuanto pudiera. El chico era inteligente, lo malo fue el entorno donde le tocó crecer, pero hizo todo cuanto pudo y gracias a su perseverancia supo mantenerse a flote.

Ahora que tenía un poco de estabilidad, sentía que podía darse el gusto de disfrutar un poco su vida.

Y así fue como tomó la decisión; saliendo de la escuela se dirigió a una cabina telefónica y marcó el número que Aiko le dejara. Estaba nervioso mientras esperaba que la llamada se enlazara, al escuchar que respondieron, haló por costumbre.

—¡Soy Joseph Wheeler, mucho gusto!—

—¿Wheeler?— se escuchó la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea— Ah, el chico rubio de la cafetería ¿verdad?—

—Así es… ¿Hablo con Aiko Yazawa?—

—Dejémoslo en Aiko, y sí, soy yo ¿tenemos tu respuesta?— sonrió confiada

—Sí… agradezco la oferta que me hacen y pues… la acepto— dijo finalmente

—Estupendo, Joey, verás que no te arrepentirás— ella no podía ocultar su alegría

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora?— dudó él

—Oh, nada complicado. Este sábado ven a nuestras oficinas, en la tarjeta está el domicilio. Preséntate a las diez de la mañana, allí te diremos como trabajaremos y aclararemos tus dudas—

—Sábado… está bien, allí estaré— Joey decidió confiar, a su parecer todo se escuchaba bien, pero no colgó aun; había algo que quería preguntar pero no quería ser obvio —disculpe…—

—Dime, Joey ¿pasa algo con el domicilio? ¿Quieres que pasemos por ti?—

—No, no es eso, sólo… sólo seré modelo ¿verdad?—

—Sí, así es—

—Y…¿estaré solo?—

—Oh no, como viste antes, Mai Valentine también está con nosotros y hay otros jóvenes que nos apoyan. No te sentirás fuera de lugar—

—Y-Ya veo… entonces, hay más nuevos—

—Bueno… ahora que lo mencionas, creo que nuestro director encontró a otro chico, pero no es nada seguro aún. Pero no te preocupes, con tu personalidad, no creo que tardes mucho en relacionarte con nuestro equipo—

—¿En serio?... Qué bien suena eso— fingió alegrarse. No podía seguir preguntando más, si lo hacía se vería expuesto —De acuerdo, entonces, no veremos este sábado, Aiko-san—

—Más que de acuerdo, Joey, aquí te esperamos—

La llamada finalizó y Joey salió de la cabina telefónica, poco después suspiró.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ya dije que es imposible—

Y emprendió camino rumbo a la cafetería.

 **.**

 _Saludos!_

 _Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero y les agrade n.n por cierto, antes de que se me pase otra vez, quiero aclarar que yo no sé gran cosa de lo que es modelar por tanto, no voy a ahondar mucho en el tema porque no quiero meterme en líos de los que después se me dificulte salir ñ.ñu por lo mismo, sólo tocaré el tema "por encima"._

 _También, quizá se les hizo fuera de lugar la comida que Joey hizo pero, de las diez sugerencias de comida picante que encontré en internet, los chilaquiles fue lo que se me hizo mejor… además de que como desayuno o comida ligera y rápida funcionan. Es muy común encontrar ese platillo en las cafeterías de mi ciudad._

 _Bueno, creo que es todo lo que tenía que aclarar, por el momento, si quedó alguna duda, favor de decirme y con gusto la aclararé n.n_

 _Me despido por hoy, pero recuerden, dudas, quejas, comentarios o sugerencias no duden en dejar un mensaje y con gusto responderé_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense y que estén bien!_

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragones**

 _ **.**_

 _ **K.- 3**_

 _ **.**_

El día indicado había llegado; Joey se levantó y alistó sus cosas, le contó a su hermana todo lo sucedido y le dijo que hoy iría a la agencia, que en cuanto se desocupara iría a la cafetería para que ella pudiera ir al compromiso que tenía con sus amigas de la escuela, razón por la cual el rubio se propuso poner la mayor atención posible a todo para no entretenerse.

Salió con buen tiempo de su casa y tomó el autobús. Le tocó irse de pie y mientras llegaba observó el trayecto y a los pasajeros; la gran mayoría se distraían con el celular, muy pocos leían el periódico o un libro y sólo una persona traía una revista… perteneciente a la editorial a dónde él se dirigía y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Pensó en si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo ¿podría un chico problemático como él pensar en que, por una vez en su vida, algo le saldría bien? Bueno, estaba la cafetería; apenas llevaban medio año pero iba por buen camino. Por eso, no sabía si era cierto que le estuviera yendo bien en dos cosas.

—Bueno, o es suerte o amor— pensó —creo que la suerte me viene mejor— sonrió burlesco.

Revisó la tarjeta de nueva cuenta y corroboró el domicilio, el autobús pasaba justamente enfrente del edificio, se percató tarde de eso y se bajó dos cuadras después, sin embargo, esa corta distancia le sirvió para calmar sus nervios.

Cuando entró en el edificio vio que había varios posters y cuadros con algunos jóvenes modelos, tal vez eran nuevos talentos o los más exitosos, pensó al ver una imagen de su amiga Mai vistiendo un bonito abrigo color blanco estilo ruso. Debía admitir que la chica sabía lucirlo; caminó un poco más y vio un cuadro donde un joven de cabello castaño y un poco largo posaba con un traje sastre blanco y una camisa roja; no se veía mal ese joven pero sin pensarlo antes la boca de Joseph me movió y habló quedamente.

—Kaiba lo luciría mejor— y se dirigió a donde la recepcionista estaba.

Estando delante de ella se presentó y preguntó por quienes buscaba; la chica le dio indicaciones de a qué oficina dirigirse y el rubio obedeció.

Subió por el elevador a su destino, el quinto piso, por tanto, unos cuantos minutos para pensar en si estaba en lo correcto; él decía que si, por una vez en su vida quería ser como cualquier otro chico, sentía que ya había perdido muchas experiencias de adolescente que no pudo vivir a causa de tener que mantener una casa. Quería sentirse un poco libre, poder tener una juventud más o menos normal… y más de una vez uno que otro conocido le había sugerido que intentara ser modelo, que no desperdiciara su apariencia física.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, salió y comenzó a buscar la puerta indicada, la número tres. Al llegar tocó y la abrió el mismo Kousuke, quien le saludó alegre y le invitó a pasar, una vez adentro, Aiko no disimuló su alegría.

—¡Joey, viniste! No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte—

El rubio se intimidó un poco, tanta felicidad no era buen presagio, intuyó, Kousuke le dio una leve palmada en la espalda.

—Tranquilo, Joey, no dudes de nosotros, Aiko-san está feliz porque siente que se ha sacado la lotería— lo invitó a sentarse en la pequeña sala

—¿Por qué siente eso? Sólo soy un modelo ocasional ¿no?— algo comenzaba a sentirse mal

—Eso es cierto pero, a sus palabras…— Kousuke no terminó la frase porque Aiko lo interrumpió emocionada

—¡Tengo a mi cargo a dos hombres tan apuestos que me duele ser mayor que ellos!— no podía ocultar su exaltación, Kousuke la veía resignado, más bien acostumbrado, tenía años de conocerla y otros tantos de trabajar juntos.

—¿Quiere decir que su director si contrató a alguien más?—

—Nada de eso, Joey, él aún no ha dicho nada de eso— comentó el fotógrafo

—¿Entonces?—

—¿Tu capacidad de comprensión es nula, Wheeler?—

Al oír la voz, el rubio se levantó de inmediato y volteó hacia la entrada viendo a Seto Kaiba, quien caminaba a paso tranquilo en dirección a la pequeña sala.

—¿Kaiba? ¿Por qué estás aquí?—

—Ésa es la razón de la felicidad de Aiko-san—

Ante el comentario de Kousuke, Joey lo observó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

—¡ ¿Kaiba aceptó modelar? !— el joven reportero sólo asintió moviendo su cabeza —¿por qué?— no hubo respuesta —¿Por qué, Kaiba?— fijó su vista en el empresario

—Para que veas que no todo es diversión, perro— se burló el castaño

Llegando a la sala, se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón donde el rubio estaba, el cual lo veía suspicaz, mientras que, el castaño se veía tranquilo, de brazos y piernas cruzados.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga en eso del modelaje?— preguntó directamente —no tengo tanto tiempo libre como Wheeler así que sean claros y directos, no quiero tener que preguntar dos veces o que se repitan las cosas—

En su fuero interno, Joey agradeció las palabras de Kaiba pues sentía que, aunque no lo admitiera, gracias a él lo que estuvieran por decirles no sería tan complicado de entender.

Básicamente, lo que les pedían era lo siguiente: dado que había tiendas departamentales que se anunciaban en la revista en cuestión, querían que sus modelos mostraran sus ropas en la revista, sólo unas tomas cada que hubiera un nuevo atuendo, no más, nada de desfiles en tiendas o presentaciones.

—Si acaso, lo que puede llegar a pasar es que un fin de semana se requiera ir a alguna localidad y tomar las fotografías, por ejemplo, en el verano, ir a una playa cercana o un balneario, para ambientar— finalizó Aiko

—No parece mucho pedir— comentó Joey

—Se escucha como a un suplemento de tienda departamental— argumentó el castaño

—Pues… es algo por el estilo, debo admitir— respondió Aiko con sencillez

—De acuerdo— se animó el rubio segundos después —si no es más allá de eso, cuenten conmigo—

—Muchas gracias Joey— la joven mujer sonrió —¿qué dice usted, joven Kaiba?—

El nombrado meditó unos segundos, no le atraía la idea de ser fotografiado y lo que eso conllevaba; ya alguna vez había visto casos semejantes cuando lo ataban a alguna entrevista pero, conforme veía al rubio conversar tan animadamente con Kousuke, su mente volvió a pensar qué tan bien se podía llevar el cachorro con los otros modelos, y la imagen de Mai Valentine se hizo presente.

—Acepto— dijo antes de siquiera pensar sus palabras, Joey lo había escuchado y no ocultó su sorpresa

—¿Pero qué te ha pasado, Kaiba? Nunca te hubiera imaginado envuelto en este tipo de cosas—

—Cállate perro, si esto no es divertido como dices, me largo—

—Tú lo que quieres es arruinarme ¿verdad?—

Comenzaron a discutir olvidando dónde estaban y a quienes los acompañaban, Aiko y Kousuke conversaron entre sí.

—¿Cree que esto resulte, Aiko-san?— el joven de tez morena no ocultaba su temor

—Yo espero que sí, solos serán muy buenos pero, si logramos una sola foto de ellos juntos sería un éxito total—

—Eso si no se agarran a golpes antes— suspiró

—Ese será nuestro trabajo principal, hacerlos entenderse, por cierto ¿el otro chico si fue contratado?—

Aiko inspeccionaba la sala con la vista, Kousuke vio su reloj y su agenda… Seto y Joey seguían discutiendo

—Jajaja, pasan los años y ustedes siguen igual—

Al escuchar esa voz masculina, ambos chicos se giraron para ver a quien osaba interrumpirlos, al verlo, reconocieron a un viejo conocido.

—Duke—

—Devlin…—

El mencionado saludó confiado y con un poco de altivez.

—Hola, par de dragones—

—¿Par de dragones?— preguntó Joey —¿Por qué nos llamas así?—

—Ambos tienen un dragón como su carta favorita ¿no? Sólo que uno blanco y el otro negro—

—Ahora que lo mencionas…- Seto y Joey se vieron fijamente —creo que es lo único que tenemos en común— comentó el rubio, Kaiba volvió a sentarse donde antes estaba

—¿Qué hace Devlin aquí?— fue claro

—Él también será modelo— respondió la mujer —nuestro directo es quien lo ha contactado—

—Entonces es él a quien se refería cuando yo llamé—

—Correcto, Joey—

—Devlin, Valentine y el perro… creo que me estoy arrepintiendo— meditó el castaño en voz alta, con clara intención de ser escuchado

—No diga eso, joven Kaiba— Aiko se preocupó, no tanto por él, sino por todo lo que representaba tenerlo en su revista

—¿Oh? ¿El gran Seto Kaiba va a huir de algo?— se mofó el rubio —creía que eras hombre de palabra, te he confundido con Pegasus… mal por él—

Ante esas palabras, el castaño lo fulminó con la peor mirada que le hubiera dado hasta entonces; el rubio sintió pavor ante esos ojos azules que tanto solían gustarle, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma y se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba para nada esa mirada.

Fue por un breve instante pero Kaiba se percató de la reacción de Wheeler y esto más que nada porque él mismo se arrepentía de haberlo visto de esa forma pero no pudo evitarlo; odiaba ser comparado y más con Pegasus, era claro que él era mejor que aquél viudo.

Pero al notar la mirada del perro se asustó pues sus ojos color avellana por un momento mostraron dolor.

El ambiente se tensó y quedó en silencio. Kousuke, que se caracterizaba por ser un joven tranquilo y pacifista intervino y calmó las aguas.

—Muy bien— sonrió, su lema era "todo se resuelve con una sonrisa" —ahora que estamos todos, permítanme entregarles estos papeles, vienen a ser las instrucciones generales de lo que haremos y la cuestión monetaria, vamos, es lo que ya hablamos sólo que en papel. Joven Devlin, supongo que ya el director le dijo el objetivo del contrato—

—Así es Kousuke-san, también me habló de usted y Aiko-san— hizo una leve reverencia ante ellos

—Eso nos facilita las cosas. Guarden esos papeles por cualquier duda que lleguen a tener. Allí mismo van anotados nuestros números telefónicos, nos pueden preguntar cualquier duda que tengan o si se presenta algún inconveniente nos lo hagan saber. Un ejemplo claro, es usted joven Kaiba, dado que es el director ejecutivo de una importante empresa, si llega a tener alguna junta, viaje o algo de esa índole, le pido de favor que nos los informe para nosotros organizarnos—

Hasta ese momento, Kousuke no había hablado mucho por lo que todos creían que sólo era un ayudante más y que Aiko era la encargada de todo pero mientras él hablaba, Seto comprobó que el joven de piel morena clara y cabellos negros y cortos era un hombre de carácter y que no se iba con rodeos. Era un tipo duro cuando la situación lo requería.

Joey se sorprendió al ver esa faceta de Kousuke, él tenía la impresión de que era alguien de carácter débil o muy tímido pero había comprobado lo contrario.

Terminada la junta y habiendo aclarado algunos puntos, Aiko dio por finalizada la reunión; Joey destensó su cuerpo y dio señales de ser el primero en irse.

—Bueno, si ya terminamos con esto me retiro; le dije a mi hermana que estaría en el café para el turno de la tarde—

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Joey —intervino Kousuke —quizá sea aprovecharnos pero ¿podemos hacer algunas reuniones en su café?—

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?—

—El lugar es muy tranquilo, hay buen ambiente y creo que es muy céntrico. Tal vez al joven Kaiba le sea más factible llegar allí que venir a nuestras oficinas—

—¿Ah? ¿Quieren que nos reunamos allí para facilitarle las cosas a Kaiba? ¿Pues de qué privilegios goza? —Reprochó, el castaño sonrió socarronamente —¡Y tú no te burles!— le señaló el rubio

—Calma, Joey, ya conoces a Kaiba, todo debe ser como él quiere—

Duke se acercó a Joey y lo tomó del hombro, el rubio volteó a verlo y comenzó a darle sus quejas sobre Seto, como si fuera un niño pequeño ante un adulto. Devlin se divertía al escucharlo, ya eran universitarios y el rubio seguía comportándose como un estudiante de secundaria, no cabía duda, Joey era como un pequeño perrito y sin pensarlo, le acarició la cabeza.

—Ya, ya, cálmate—

—Oye… no soy tu perro—

—Porque no quieres— respondió el pelinegro sin reparos, Wheeler se sonrojó y dio un paso atrás —tranquilo, es broma— rio divertido el chico de ojos verdes

Joseph hizo lo propio para calmarse pero no pudo evitar ver a Seto, esperaba que no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Duke pero era difícil saberlo ya que el castaño veía en su dirección con una mirada penetrante que no lograba descifrar.

—Bueno… me retiro— recuperó el habla —Y está bien, cuando haya alguna reunión me avisan, Kousuke-san y reservaré el lugar más tranquilo del café— sonrió

—Contamos contigo, Joey— animó la mujer

Y así, el rubio se retiró del lugar, Kaiba se levantó listo para marcharse.

—También me voy. Lo que surja de aquí en adelante me mandan un correo o dejan el recado con mi secretaria. Después yo me contactaré con ustedes—

—Sinceramente, Kaiba, me sorprende que aceptaras esto… siendo un hombre tan ocupado— comentó el jugador de dados

—Si estoy ocupado o no, no es de tu incumbencia—

—Lo sé, lo sé. Yo sólo resalto lo obvio. Creo que tal vez aceptaste por distracción, respeto eso; la vida de un empresario es dura, es comprensible que quieras un escape— Seto lo encaró

—¿Y tú por qué estás aquí, Devlin?—

—¿Yo? Sencillo. Quiero que el mundo me conozca. Ya no jugamos duelo de monstruos y sólo soy una especie de socio comercial tuyo, pero quiero que se me reconozca a mí, ya sea por habilidad o apariencia física—

—Esa vanidad tuya parece no tener límites—

—No es vanidad, Kaiba, es realidad. Lo mismo aplica para ti pero con tu intelecto ¿o me equivocó?— Seto enmudeció; por vez primera no supo qué responderle al pelinegro y éste sonrió victorioso —El caso curioso es Joey, es cierto que tiene su atractivo y será buen modelo pero el saber que aceptó la oferta…-

Ahora era el turno de Seto para sonreír, bien era cierto que no conocía el motivo exacto del rubio, pero al menos tenía una vaga idea por su plática de días atrás.

—Es lógico que no lo sepas, Devlin, después de todo Wheeler ya te lo dijo "él no es tu perro"—

Y tras decir eso, Kaiba salió de la oficina a paso tranquilo, Duke, lo vio salir sin comprender del todo. Kousuke y Aiko sólo observaban, sabían que tenían en sus manos material precioso para trabajar, el problema era cómo manejar ese delicado producto para que no explotara.

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 _Listo el nuevo capítulo, ya de aquí, creo que la historia comenzará a tener movimiento n.n_

 _Dudas, quejas, comentarios o sugerencias, siéntanse con la libertad de dejar un mensaje._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragones**

 _ **.**_

 _ **K.-4**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando Joey llegó a la cafetería, Serenity ya lo esperaba. De haberse tratado de otro día a ella no le importaría que su hermano llegara tarde, pero justo ese día lo tenía acordado con sus amigas para ir a un evento planeado meses antes y eso el rubio lo sabía bien.

—¡Serenity!—

—¡Hermano!—

Se encontraron en las afueras del local.

—Todo bien, ya me hago cargo yo. Tú sal tranquila—

—Sí, gracias—

Ella emprendió camino mientras que su hermano entraba al local para ponerse su ropa de trabajo y comenzar sus labores.

Ese sábado estuvo muy tranquilo por la tarde y Joey lo agradecía pues estaba cansado de trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche.

Si le contara a otras personas, capaz que no le creerían pero eso a él no le importaba, sólo sus amigos sabían un poco de su vida y decimos un poco porque Joseph Wheeler nunca contaba todo a nadie; quería mucho a sus amigos pero no quería su lástima o compasión, apreciaba la ayuda que ellos le ofrecían pero contadas veces la aceptaba.

Tal era el caso de la cafetería, sus amigos le habían ayudado mucho y por eso debía trabajar duro y salir adelante.

La cafetería era atendida por Joey, Serenity y dos estudiantes de preparatoria a medio tiempo. El rubio estaba a cargo de la cocina, su hermana en caja y recepción, y los estudiantes eran los meseros. El lugar no era muy grande, sin contar el área de la cocina, había una barra al lado izquierdo que fungía como mesa y tenía cuatro bancos; al centro, cuatro mesas para tres personas y en una esquina estaban dos pequeños sofá que se podían reservar aunque, normalmente, era donde Joey hacía los negocios con sus proveedores; era como su oficina.

Aunque era un poco chico, el lugar estaba bien distribuido, no cabía duda, los hermanos Wheeler sabían administrarse en todos los sentidos.

En ese momento, Joey descansaba un poco, había terminado de limpiar la cocina y completar su stock de postres en el mostrador. Se quedó en el área de caja viendo a su joven trabajador atender las dos únicas mesas ocupadas en ese momento.

La cafetería era más de desayuno y comida que de cena, era un lugar que, para las nueve de la noche ya estaba cerrado. Mucho tiempo Joey trabajó en bares y restaurantes donde salía pasada la media noche y, ahora que tenía algo _propio_ prefería madrugar a desvelarse; por tanto, a las siete de la mañana la cafetería abría sus puertas. Claro que Serenity y los meseros llegaban más tarde, el rubio decía que a esas horas todo estaba muy tranquilo y podía manejarlo solo, aun así, el primer mesero entraba a las ocho y Serenity llegaba a las nueve.

—Esto parece un sueño— murmuró el rubio —aún no me lo creo— vio el reloj de la pared, eran las seis de la tarde.

—Joven Joey— le llamó el mesero —hablaron pidiendo las tartas de zarzamora individuales—

—Oh, cierto, ya están— las puso en el mostrador —¿las puedes llevar, por favor?—

—Claro, el domicilio es cerca, iré caminando—

—Perfecto, cuanto contigo, Seiji—

Acto seguido, el joven mesero de cabellos castaños salió a realizar la entrega.

—Seiji es un buen chico…pero creo que debería hacer algo con su cabello. Tiene un bonito color café— sonrió. El mesero en cuestión era un joven de 15 años, castaño pero de cabello un poco largo sujeto en una pequeña coleta a la altura de la nuca.

Entonces, su mente divagó a otra clase de cabello castaño, concretamente, a unos que tenían nombre y apellido, entonces, suspiró.

—Sigo preguntándome en qué momento pasó. Hace más de tres años que salimos de la preparatoria; él se fue por su lado y yo por el mío; claro que siempre he sabido de sus logros, es él después de todo, no hay quien no conozca su nombre, incluso Seiji y Suichi saben quién es Seto Kaiba—

Y así era como estaban las cosas, Joey no comprendía cuándo, dónde, cómo o por qué pero sabía que le gustaba Seto Kaiba y no sólo le gustaba, sino que, estaba enamorado de él, al grado de haber tenido más de un sueño placentero donde el castaño estaba involucrado.

Por eso, saber que tendrían un "empleo" juntos le causaba sentimientos encontrados; horror porque temía que descubriera sus sentimientos por él y emoción por volver a tratarlo, aun cuando su trato fuera siempre una batalla verbal, pero sus caminos habían vuelto a unirse y quería aprovecharlo lo más posible.

Sí, quería ser modelo por diversión, no lo negaba, pero en su interior tuvo la esperanza de que Seto también aceptara y así poder verlo, resumiendo, el rubio aceptó modelar sólo para ver al castaño.

—Regresé, Joey—

—Bien, Seiji… comencemos a recoger y a limpiar para no entretenerte la salida—

—De acuerdo—

Así lo hicieron, Seiji limpiaba y recogía las mesas al tiempo que atendía a uno que otro cliente y Joey se encargaba de la cocina, ese terreno era suyo; siempre le había gustado cocinar, era lo único que lo distraía mientras vivió con su padre, cocinar era su refugio ante la vida tan atroz que llevó en su adolescencia. Y si ahora podía vivir gracias a ello, eso le parecía aún mejor.

—Incluso él ha comido lo que he hecho— dijo sonriente el rubio —lo admito…me gusta todo de él, incluso su brusca forma de ser— comenzó a tararear una canción y terminó de limpiar y recoger todo.

Dieron las ocho y Joey fue el último en salir y cerrar, Seiji lo espero puesto que habían acordado irse juntos.

—¿Cómo va la escuela, Seiji?—

—Pronto comienzan los exámenes—

—¿Nervioso? ¿Irás a clases de regularización?— bromeó el rubio

—Claro que no— respondió directo el menor —mis calificaciones no son tan malas. Ése fue el requisito para que mis padres me dejaran trabajar—

—Ya veo…— Joey alzó la vista, el cielo estaba muy limpio y el menguante de la luna era muy fino —¿Tienes buenos padres?— se animó a preguntar

—Lo normal, creo yo...— al joven le extrañó la pregunta —No son tan estrictos pero sí están al tanto de lo que hago—

—¿Están de acuerdo en que trabajes?—

—Ahora sí…pero en un comienzo no lo tomaron a bien. Decían que no era necesario pero yo insistí, por eso me pusieron la condición de buenas notas—

—Órale… ¿y por qué querías trabajar?—

—Ahm… bueno, es que…— Seiji dudó en si debía decir aquello, no era malo a su parecer pero podía ocasionarle problemas… pero la ocasión era perfecta —A decir verdad, desde hace tiempo yo lo veía y…—

—¡Joey!— una alegre voz le llamó y ambos jóvenes voltearon, dejando la conversación a medias

—¿Mokuba?—

Los hermanos Kaiba se acercaron y el moreno de cabellos negros, que ahora tenía su melena más corta, se acercó efusivamente.

—¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Cómo has crecido!— Admiró el rubio, poco después reparó en el Kaiba mayor —Ah… Kaiba— fue su saludo, el nombrado no respondió

—¿Vas a casa, Joey?—

—Así es peque… bueno, ya ni tan peque ¿verdad? Tal vez tengas la misma edad que Seiji—

—¿Seiji? ¿Quién es él?—

—Oh sí, es él, trabaja conmigo—

El rubio presentó al joven castaño, el cual fue muy correcto en su hablar. Kaiba lo escudriño con la mirada, algo en ese chico no le gustaba, tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes pero no recordaba dónde hasta que lo vio retirarse.

—Bueno, Joey, entonces me retiro, nos vemos mañana—

—Claro, Seiji, te vas con cuidado— sacudió sus cabellos

—¡Oye! ¡Ya no soy un niño!— se avergonzó el chico, el rubio sólo rió y el muchacho ya no pudo reclamar nada, le imitó la sonrisa —hasta mañana— se despidió educadamente de los tres y se marchó, fue entonces que Seto recordó al chico.

—Es ése— dijo en voz baja, molesto, Mokuba lo escuchó

—¿Qué pasa hermano?—

—Nada, sólo recordé algo. Vámonos—

—Pero hermano, ¿y Joey?—

—¿Él qué? Dijo que va para su casa, que se vaya entonces—

—Tú y tus tiernos comentarios, Kaiba— se burló el rubio y volteó a ver al menor —Descuida, Mokuba. Yo aquí dejaba a Seiji y camino a mi casa—

—¿Acaso eres su niñero?— no pudo evitar preguntar el moreno mayor

—Nada de eso, sólo nos acompañamos—

—Oye, Joey, ¿es cierto que también serás modelo?— Mokuba intervino, antes de que su hermano comenzara una pelea

—Pues sí, así parece— el rubio rascó su nuca, aunque ya estaba en sus veinte aún tenía actitudes de su época de adolescente —Oh, cierto, Kaiba, supongo que te avisaron de que nos reuniremos el lunes—

—Si… dejaron el recado con mi secretaria—

—Siendo así ¿te parece bien a las diez?—

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Son ellos quienes ponen la hora—

—¡ ¿Y todavía preguntas? ! Kousuke dijo que iban a procurar adaptarse a tu _muy_ apretada agenda— el rubio procuró escucharse sarcástico

El castaño no respondió, sólo veía los ademanes que el rubio hacía, burlándose claramente de él; aprovechó un descuido de Wheeler y se acercó mucho a él, quedando separados sólo a, lo mucho, un metro de distancia; el rubio se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido.

—A las diez está bien para mí— respondió Kaiba saboreando las palabras, sonrió triunfante ante un sonrojado Joey que no supo cómo reaccionar, momentos después, Seto habló con su hermano.

—Nos vamos, Mokuba—

—Pero ¿qué hay de lo que me prometiste Seto?—

—No puedo hacerlo hoy, debido a esa reunión de… modelaje. Debo ir más temprano a Kaiba Corp para avanzar los proyectos—

—Seto…— gimoteó el menor —Lo prometiste—

—Mokuba… compórtate—sus palabras fueron severas, el menos obedeció

—¡Oye, Kaiba! No tienes porqué tratar así a Mokuba— defendió el rubio —¿qué no sabes que las promesas son para cumplirse?—

—Claro, siempre y cuando no haya otros compromisos—

—¡Una promesa es una promesa, Kaiba, y se debe cumplir!—

El castaño lo vio fijamente, los ojos avellana frente a él brillaban de forma única; la resolución que mostraban era clara, Seto alzó un poco su mano en dirección al rostro del rubio, quería tocarlo pero reaccionó a tiempo y detuvo su movimiento.

—Lo siento Mokuba, hoy no puedo… mañana te traeré a desayunar con Wheeler—

—¿En serio?— el menor no ocultó su sorpresa, el mayor asintió —de acuerdo—

Acto seguido, ambos regresaron sus pasos, Joey los vio marcharse.

—¡Te veo mañana, Joey!— Mokuba alzaba su mano para despedirse mientras caminaba, el rubio correspondió el saludo con un poco de duda en su interior.

Si había visto bien, las dagas azules de Seto Kaiba por unos instantes brillaron como un cielo lleno de estrellas, justo en el momento en que el castaño parecía querer tocarlo y Joey se habría dejado puesto que él quería perderse en ese mar azul que eran los ojos del castaño.

Al poco tiempo, el rubio emprendió camino a su casa, mientras que Mokuba y Seto subían a la limosina que los esperaba cerca de la concurrida calle y que los llevaría a su mansión. Iban en el más completo silencio, no incómodo pero sí extraño para el "pequeño" Kaiba, quien sólo observaba a su hermano, el cual veía fijamente su mano derecha con una mirada incrédula.

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _Si creyeron que el año terminaría sin que actualizara el fic…. Pues fíjense que no, jeje. No podía dejar esto así, por tanto, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, mi regalo navideño para ustedes n.n muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de saber sus opiniones, me ayudan mucho, en verdad._

 _Espero y deseo que tengan una muy bonita navidad, acompañados de sus seres queridos y disfrutando la temporada decembrina, ya sea en sus respectivas casas o donde estén vacacionando. Diviértanse de lo lindo y disfruten_

 _Me retiro por el momento…. Si todo sale bien… nos vemos dentro de una semana! He tenido mucho trabajo en mi empleo por eso no pude actualizar antes pero… les daré un regalo de año nuevo._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la próxima entrega._

 _Feliz Navidad 2017_

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 _._


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragones**

 _ **.**_

 _ **K.-5**_

 _ **.**_

A la mañana siguiente, los hermanos Kaiba llegaron a la cafetería de los hermanos Wheeler; muy a su pesar, Seto recordó las palabras del rubio " _Una promesa es una promesa y se debe cumplir_ ", y eso iba a hacer él, cumplir la promesa hecha a su querido hermano menor.

Llegaron y se sentaron en los bancos de la barra, un lugar un tanto incómodo para el castaño pero era el mejor asiento para observar todo el negocio. Llegaron alrededor de las diez, pues como había dicho Seto, tuvo que madrugar para avanzar cosas de su empresa debido a que al día siguiente debía salir a tratar los temas del modelaje.

Suichi, el otro mesero, un joven de 19 años, cabello corto, color negro y amigo se Serenity fue quien les atendió, llevando de paso un enorme helado para Mokuba, cortesía de la casa y un café negro con poca azúcar para el hermano mayor.

—Para usted, señor— Suichi era muy educado

—Yo no pedí nada—

—Cortesía de la casa también—

—Acéptalo hermano, Joey está siendo amable con nosotros— rogó el menor

—No necesito su amabilidad, Mokuba—

—¿Entonces me lo llevo?— intervino Seiji, el mesero castaño —Suichi, te llama Serenity, yo atenderé todas las mesas mientras tú llevas un pedido en la motoneta—

—De acuerdo pero… ¿Estás seguro?— el pelinegro se percató del disgusto que mostraba el cliente tan conocido

—Sí, no te preocupes— sonrió el mesero más joven, por tanto, el pelinegro se retiró —¿Me llevó el café?— Seiji era cortés, pero también mordaz

—No. Lo tomaré— y Kaiba hizo lo propio

—Comprendo, me retiro entonces, si necesitan algo más no duden en llamarme— le sonrió a Mokuba, quien agradeció.

Seiji caminó a la cocina y antes de entrar vio a su alrededor y se percató de que, si pena alguna, Seto lo veía con evidente desagrado; el otro castaño sólo sonrió altanero y entró a la cocina. Si los ojos de Seto Kaiba fueran pistola o lanzaran rayos, Seiji ya estaría muerto.

Pocos minutos pasaron cuando el mesero salió de la cocina, todo ese tiempo Seto mantuvo allí su mirada pero el otro chico no lo volteó a ver, sólo sonreía viendo al interior de la cocina para después continuar con sus labores.

Kaiba seguía sus movimientos con detenimiento; recordando la primera vez que había visto a ese chico, no hacía mucho tiempo, sólo desde que comenzó a frecuentar la cafetería del perro.

Fue alrededor de hace cinco meses, por coincidencia; el dueño de Kaiba Corp iba en su auto personal, un jaguar XKR-S convertible blanco; había sido la graduación de Mokuba y, una vez que terminó el acto académico, con el corazón hinchado de orgullo porque el pelinegro fue el mejor de toda su generación; Seto Kaiba regresaba para su continuar su trabajo en la empresa pero, al parar en un semáforo vio una cabellera rubia y una figura que él reconocería donde fuera.

El semáforo cambió de color y, sin darse cuenta, Seto Kaiba ya se encontraba siguiendo a Joseph Wheeler. No lo había visto desde la graduación de la preparatoria y verlo hoy hizo a su corazón latir a gran velocidad; la adrenalina se había apoderado de su cuerpo y se movía por sí solo.

Vio que el rubio entraba a un pequeño local, tenía pocas cosas pero ya estaba en servicio, creyó que el chico trabajaba allí hasta que vio salir a la hermana de éste y vio que ambos acomodaban cosas y trataban con las personas que ingresaban al lugar.

El castaño aprovechó el momento en que ambos hermanos ingresaron al local para apearse y ver qué era lo que hacían.

Así fue como descubrió que era una pequeña cafetería la que iba tomando forma puesto que al comienzo sólo tenían cuatro mesas con dos sillas cada una y le faltaba mucha de la decoración que hoy en día tenía.

Poco después vio que, a su lado, estaba otro joven también castaño, el cual veía emocionado el lugar, estaba muy pegado al vidrio. Kaiba no comprendía el porqué de su emoción pero ese joven no le agradaba, no lo conocía pero algo en su interior le hacía detestar a ese chico.

Un ruido llamó su atención, volteó y vio que Joey había tropezado con una de las sillas y tanto el rubio como la caja que cargaba habían caído al piso.

En ese momento, todo sucedió muy rápido, Seto vio que el joven castaño entró casi corriendo al local, ayudó al rubio a ponerse en pie y recogió lo que salió la caja, también, vio la expresión de sorpresa del rubio al ver al chico, así como la sonrisa que le dio al agradecer su ayuda y vio como la cara del pequeño (porque se notaba que era menor que el perro y él), se ponía roja ante dicha gratitud.

Viendo esto, Kaiba sintió su sangre hervir y presionó sus puños procurando contenerse pues sentía ganas de entrar al local y sacar, ya fuera al rubio o al otro castaño de allí; además, ¿quién se creía Wheeler para andar sonriéndole a otros? ¡Él era su perro! Uno que se le había extraviado hace un par de años pero ahora que lo había vuelto a encontrar, no iba a dejarlo ir de nuevo.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le recordó sus deberes, caminó hacia su auto y observó con atención la zona, la memorizó y emprendió camino a su empresa.

Estando en ella cumplió sus obligaciones y con un poco de calma comenzó a investigar sobre Wheeler, su hermana, el local y la zona donde éste se encontraba. Fue entonces que descubrió que Joey tenía poco tiempo de estar viviendo solo y que estaba por terminar sus estudios de Gastronomía, su hermana aún vivía con su madre y había elegido la carrera de administración. Entre los dos habían comenzado el negocio de la cafetería, que había abierto al público hacía poco más de un mes.

También supo que un amigo se Serenity les estaba ayudando a medio tiempo y se preguntó si sería el chiquillo que había visto, pensamiento que desechó de inmediato, pues se notaba que ese chico estaba interesado en el rubio, en _su_ rubio.

Esa parte fue la que le hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones y regresar al tiempo actual donde estaba desayunando junto a Mokuba, el cual le observaba muy atento.

—¿Qué tienes, Seto?—

—Nada, Mokuba ¿por qué la pregunta?—

—Bueno, hasta hace poco observabas muy atento la cocina y de pronto parecías ido—

—Pensaba en cosas pendientes del nuevo proyecto—

—¿Estás seguro?— Mokuba era intuitivo, además de que conocía bien a su hermano

—Sí, no tienes por qué preocuparte—

—Si tú lo dices… yo creí que era por otra cosa—

—¿Cómo qué?— Seto bebió su café, el cual ya se había enfriado —¿Cuánto tiempo estuve _ido_?—

—Fácil diez minutos y pues… yo creí que querías ver a Joey— respondió el menor en tono bajo

—¿Por qué creíste eso?— fingió no entender el sentido del comentario

—Bueno… primero viste al mesero que estaba junto a la puerta, te veías muy molesto; después parecías ansioso, como si esperaras que Joey saliera después del mesero, cosa que no pasó y por un momento, muy breve, te viste un poco decepcionado al ver que Joey no salía—

Seto se quedó perplejo ¿tan expresivo había sido? O ¿Tanto lo conocía su hermano?

—Creo que imaginas cosas, Mokuba— intentó sonar indiferente

—No lo creo, ah ¡Joey!—

En efecto, Mokuba vio al rubio salir de la cocina, vistiendo sus ropas blancas de cocinero, el castaño volteó a verlo y lo contempló: el color blanco le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba su dorada cabellera, Wheeler habló un poco con su hermana y le sonreía divertido; ella sonreía nerviosa y Seto sintió curiosidad. Cerró su puño para detener su impulso de querer acercarse a ellos, mientras maldecía en sus adentros ¿y qué maldecía? Maldecía la hora en que fue a enamorarse de Joey Wheeler.

Lo admitía, el perro ese, quien fuera un duelista de cuarta, le gustaba. Desde que lo conoció le había llamado la atención, algo tenía ese pandillero que hacía a Seto imposible ignorarlo; su vida en la preparatoria fue interesante gracias a Yugi, ciertamente, pero también la existencia del perro fue importante para Kaiba, más de lo que creyó.

Eso lo notó en la universidad, el castaño acudió a una de renombre y estaba por salir muy seguramente con honores, tal como en su época de preparatoria y si bien no aborrecía la universidad, sí se dio cuenta de que "algo le faltaba", durante mucho tiempo mantuvo la duda en su mente al no saber _qué_ le faltaba a alguien como él hasta que, en cierta ocasión, en su casa, Mokuba le platicó de una salida que había tenido con Yugi y compañía y le contó las aventuras de esa ocasión.

Fue allí que el mismo Seto, sin poder evitarlo, nombró al perro, preguntando si había acudido a esa reunión. Con normalidad, el pelinegro le platicó cosas del rubio y Seto escuchó atento. Tal vez fuera en ese momento que Mokuba descubrió su interés por el rubio, mucho antes que él mismo. Era frustrante enterarse hasta ese momento y de esa forma que estaba enamorado.

Por eso, cuando lo encontró en la calle y conoció el local, comenzó a acudir con relevante frecuencia. La primera vez que entró, fue Serenity quien lo atendió, ella lo reconoció de inmediato y él se percató de que la chica había salido victoriosa de la operación de sus ojos y, aun cuando portaba unos estilizados lentes, no se le veía que sus ojos presentaran problemas.

Con el tiempo y cuando Joey vio a Kaiba en su local, se tensó el ambiente pero no había día que no se vieran, Joey siempre salía a "revisar algo" y Seto comenzó a tener cierta hora fija de llegada, si no se presentaba a las doce del día, era las seis de la tarde, pero diariamente.

Para el castaño, esto le resultaba grato y el rubio asimiló la situación, tanto que ya Joey salía a saludarlo y él mismo le entregaba su pedido; entablaban una muy breve charla y cuando el rubio le preguntó le preguntó al empresario por sus continuas visitas él sólo respondió que debía comer.

Así era como estaba las cosas hasta el día de hoy, al menos a grandes rasgos de lo que uno sabía del otro pero ambos sentían que algo no estaba bien, algo faltaba o se les olvidaba, quizá el detonante para que Joey se animara a vivir solo y Seto tomara distancia.

Mokuba terminó su almuerzo mientras veía a su hermano sumido en sus pensamientos, su vista fija en la cocina y bebiendo su frío café maquinalmente cada cierto tiempo.

—¿Será que no lo recuerda?— se preguntó el pelinegro

Minutos después, el menor de los Kaiba informó que había terminado su comida, llamaron al mesero, que por suerte resultó ser Suichi, pagaron y poco después se retiraron. Seto dio una última vista a la cocina y, casualmente, vio a Joey salir de ella. El rubio vio a los hermanos salir después de que la mirada avellana se encontrara con la mirada azulina.

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _Feliz Año Nuevo!_

 _Y como tal, aquí tienen mi presente para ustedes, un nuevo capítulo en este comienzo de año, en el cual deseo que todos sus proyectos sean logrados y que la vida les sonría_

 _Pasando al fic… como pudieron ver, me centré en Seto, creo que se explican varias cosas aquí y podrán entender un poco mejor la situación. Una cosa por la que me quiero disculpa es que… no recuerdo la diferencia de edad entre Seto y Mokuba y pues… creo que lo hice mucho menor de lo que en verdad es, gomen._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, me siento muy contenta por ello y recuerden, dudas, quejas y/ o sugerencias, no duden en dejar un review._

 _P.D: Si se preguntan por qué elegí ese auto para Seto sólo diré…. Fue lo que me pareció más adecuado para él según las imágenes de google, porque uno de los autos de Seto Kaiba (porque, en efecto, tiene más de uno) debía ser blanco, eso ya lo tenía decidido desde el inicio de este fic, je._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragones**

 _ **.**_

 _ **K.-6**_

 _ **.**_

Al fin había llegado el día de la reunión en la cafetería de Joey; por lo mismo, el rubio llegó más temprano que de costumbre, así podía aventajar las labores puesto que él era el único encargado de la cocina. Seiji estaba interesado en aprender pero como aún era un estudiante y sólo podía trabajar medio día, su tiempo en la cocina era muy limitado.

Cuando Suichi y Serenity llegaron hicieron lo propio al frente y Joey pudo concentrarse más en la cocina. La reunión era a las diez por tanto, debía darse prisa y terminar los guisos. Sin embargo, a los quince minutos de que la chica de cabellos castaños rojizos llegara, Seto Kaiba hizo su aparición.

—Bienvenido— sonrió ella

—Si…— apenas y respondió

El castaño observó el lugar, había pocas personas y una suave música instrumental de fondo, sin dudarlo, se acercó a la joven.

—¿Y el… Wheeler?— corrigió su frase, recordó con quién hablaba

—Ah, en la cocina ¿te sirvo café o algún desayuno?—

—¿Acudirá a la reunión?—

—Sí, sólo… dijo que quería avanzar cuanto pudiera los pedidos— Serenity estaba al tanto del proyecto de modelaje —mi hermano es el único cocinero—

—¿Sólo ustedes cuatro atienden el lugar?—

—Así es— ella le sirvió el café sin haber esperado la respuesta del empresario, a fin de cuentas, el castaño ya tenía meses asistiendo y ya le sabían de su acostumbrado café con poca azúcar.

Seto se sentó en una mesa cercana al lugar de la caja, no quería estar en los sillones aún, esperaría a que Aiko y Kousuke llegaran… o a Joey hasta que saliera.

Y así pasó, Serenity entró un breve instante a la cocina, llevaba unos platos sucios y, a cambio, Joey salió y se quedó en la caja.

—Al fin te dignas en salir a ver a tu amo, perro— Seto lo observó, el rubio nuevamente vestía de blanco; si Joey tuviera los ojos azules sería su perfecto dragón.

—Cállate Kaiba, no quiero discutir tan temprano—

—¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces qué quieres?— bebió su café para ocultar su sonrisa

—Que lleguen pronto los demás para terminar el proyecto—

—¿Te rindes tan pronto? Estabas emocionado antes, Wheeler—

—Ya lo pensé y creo que no es buena idea—

—¿Tú pensar? ¿Desde cuándo?— Seto no ocultó su burla

—¡Si pienso aunque no lo creas!—

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kousuke y Aiko llegaran al lugar y vieran la escena. Lo que ellos vieron fue a un chico rubio casi sobre la barra riñendo con el castaño que estaba cómodamente recargado en su silla, ambos parecían ajenos al mundo.

Pero el mundo no se olvidaba de ellos, pues algunos comensales los veían con atención y divertimiento; conocían al rubio: era el dueño del lugar y sabían que era muy suelto de carácter y también conocían a Seto Kaiba, una persona que difícilmente hablaba con otros pero, ahora mismo, esos dos estaban enfrascados en su mundo.

—Esto es perfecto, ese cuadro— murmuró Aiko, su acompañante le entendió

—Tenemos la mina de oro justo frente a nosotros ¿verdad?— sonrió confiado, ella asintió moviendo su cabeza,

Tras ellos llegaron Duke y Mai, también vieron la escena y después se vieron entre ellos, ambos sonrieron divertidos.

—No han volteado—habló el chico

—Sí, vaya que es descortés el dueño… pero muy lindo—

Las cuatro personas se acercaron a ellos, el rubio los vio y saludo animosamente, Seto sólo los observó.

—Buenos días, Joey, señor Kaiba— saludó Aiko, sólo el cocinero respondió

—Tomen asiento en los sillones, voy a decirle a Serenity que me cubra por el momento—

Acto seguido el rubio entró a la cocina, los reporteros y Duke tomaron asiento donde se les indicó, Mai iba a hacer los mismo pero vio que Kaiba no se levantaba.

—¿No vas a venir?—

—Iré cuando quiera— respondió sin verla; ella movió los hombros y caminó a tomar asiento, cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de entrada vio entrar a uno de los meseros, el de cabello castaño, él la vio y la saludó.

—Buenas tardes ¿necesita una mesa?—

—Oh no, gracias lindo, ya me atienden— y señaló a los reporteros

—Oh, es amiga del jefe Joey—

—Así es— ella guiño su ojo derecho —sólo falta que él salga, fue con Serenity—

—Gracias. Le diré que hoy salí pronto de la escuela y que puedo trabajar antes de mi hora, así él estará más tranquilo—

Habiendo dicho esto, Seiji se encaminó a la cocina. Mai agradeció la atención y lo siguió con la mirada, topándose con un Kaiba que también observaba al chico en cuestión, pero de forma muy diferente. Sus ojos no podían ocultar su desagrado por ese chico.

Y justo cuando Seiji iba a entrar a la cocina, Joey salió de ella, estando a punto de chocar, al darse cuenta el rubio se disculpó y sonrió apenado tocando el hombro del menor, ante esto, el castaño ladeo un poco su cabeza como si quisiera que su mejilla tocara el dorso de la mano del rubio, sonreía y se notaba el afecto que le tenía.

Seto Kaiba veía todo con detenimiento, estaba en lo correcto: el tal Seiji estaba enamorado de Wheeler, por eso no le agradaba. Sin disimularlo, Seto se levantó de golpe e hizo sonar la silla y la mesa donde estaba; ambos voltearon a verlo, Joey con sorpresa y después con reproche por el maltrato al mobiliario y Seiji con coraje por la interrupción.

Ambas miradas fueron ignoradas por el ojiazul, quien se dirigió a los sillones y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que Joey había acercado antes.

Aiko y Kousuke estaban en uno de los sillones, Mai y Duke en el otro, por tanto, comprendieron que el empresario optará por la silla; y ahí estaba él, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, con el entrecejo evidentemente enojado.

Momentos después, el rubio se acercó, se disculpó por la demora y sin poner mucha atención se sentó en la otra silla, justo al lado de Kaiba; Mai y Duke se sorprendieron, la rubia había pensado que Joey se sentaría donde ellos estaban pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que Joey no había buscado con la vista a nadie, por instinto o costumbre, Joey se había acercado a Seto y éste no había objetado nada, sólo lo vio llegar y relajó su mirada, pero seguía viéndose molesto.

—Bueno, ya estando todos aquí, queremos comentarles que estamos ya a mitad de la temporada otoño-invierno y por lo mismo, necesitamos que este fin de semana nos ayuden con las fotografías— comentó Aiko

—Necesitamos fotos de ustedes solos posando con las nuevas ropas y unas fotos grupales—

—Las que son en solitario necesitamos tomarlas en esta semana, un día para cada uno, pueden elegir de mañana al viernes— intervino Kousuke —señorita Valentine ¿qué día se le facilita?—

—Si tengo que elegir… elijo el jueves—

—Muy bien, joven Kaiba…— Kousuke interpretó la mala mirada del castaño y cambió de objetivo mientras sonreía —joven Duke ¿qué día elije?—

—Por mí está bien el miércoles—

—Muy bien ¿y tú Joey?— al oír que le nombraron, Seto volteó a ver al rubio

—Ah, pues el viernes está bien para mí—

—No puedes—

—¿Y por qué no, Kaiba?—

—Porque yo elijo ese día— sentenció

—¿De cuándo acá? Fácilmente puedes hacerlo mañana—

—Ya perdí mucho tiempo en estos días, no puedo desperdiciar más; tengo trabajo qué hacer—

—No sabes cuánto lo siento— ironizó el rubio —pero yo ya elegí el viernes y ese día me quedo—

Estaban frente a frente discutiendo eso cuando Suichi intervino.

—Les envía Serenity, permiso—

Al instante se detuvo la discusión y vieron al mesero colocar las bebidas en la mesa.

—Gracias, Suichi— el nombrado sonrió, Seto lo observó con atención y el mesero se percató de eso.

—Señor Kaiba, para usted… y tranquilo, yo no pienso interferir— le dijo en voz baja al tiempo que colocaba su vaso; el ojiazul lo vio sin comprender y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que vio que Seiji se le acercaba y algo le reclamaba.

El mesero de cabello negro movió su mano restando importancia a lo que su compañero le decía, el cual vio en dirección a donde Seto estaba y mostró su evidente molestia, fue allí donde Kaiba entendió el comentario: el problema era sólo Seiji, del otro no tenía por qué preocuparse. Esto lo hizo sonreír confiado y así respondió a la mala mirada del mesero castaño.

—Entonces, tanto Joey como el joven Kaiba no pueden mañana— comentó Aiko —no creo que haya problema… bien, los dos acudan el viernes a nuestro edificio, allí les tomaremos las fotografías individuales y entre sábado y domingo tomaremos las grupales exteriores—

—Las del fin de semana ¿a qué hora serán?— preguntó el rubio —es que, son los días que más trabajo tengo en el café—

—La sesión será a partir de las doce y hasta las seis— respondió la castaña —en ese tiempo, a la hora que puedas llegar está bien, sólo avísanos cuando vayas en camino y nosotros nos iremos preparando—

—¿No están siendo muy permisivos en todo esto?— intervino Duke —nunca he sabido que las cuestiones del modelaje fueran tan sencillas—

—Es cierto, incluso mis campañas son más exigentes y eso que también son en ratos libres— comentó la rubia

—Es cierto que no les exigimos— respondió Kousuke —pero esto es porque los hemos estado observando y nos hemos informado sobre ustedes. Son jóvenes inteligentes y proactivos, además, en su naturaleza está el poder de llamar la atención y hacerse notar, por eso, confiando en esas cualidades y considerando sus caracteres, es que nos hemos tomado algunas libertades—

—Ya veo… me parece convincente— respondió el pelinegro de larga cabellera

—Claro está que, para que sigamos así, necesitamos que ustedes colaboren de la mejor forma posible, para que no tengamos problemas ni nos perjudiquemos mutuamente— finalizó el fotógrafo

—Es un dar y recibir ¿eh?—

—Puede llamarlo así, joven Kaiba—

—De acuerdo— animó el rubio —de ser así, acepto ir a las sesiones individuales el mismo día que Kaiba y haré lo posible por no discutir con él en ese rato—

Wheeler se veía encendido, Seto sonrió y recargó su espalda en la silla, se relajó pero no descruzó los brazos.

—Veremos si en vedad puedes lograrlo, perro—

—Claro que podré ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que nos acaban de decir? Todos tenemos capacidad—

—Sí, pero la tuya es capacidad canina—

—No te hagas el gracioso, Kaiba—

—Sólo digo lo que es, perro—

—Ya, tranquilos— Mai se había levantado de su lugar, se colocó entre los dos chicos pero al final abrazó al rubio, ante el sonrojo y sorpresa de éste y la indignación del empresario —me es triste no estar contigo en las sesiones individuales cariño, pero créeme que aprovecharé las grupales—

—Ja…ja… ya, Mai… entiendo— el rubio no sabía qué hacer, siempre era Valentine quien más lo sorprendía, esa chica era impulsiva y desinhibida.

—Si no tienen más que decir, me retiro— intervino Seto, los demás lo vieron

—Oh, está bien, joven Kaiba, entonces, a usted lo veremos también este viernes—

El castaño no dijo nada, sólo se levantó y vio fijamente a los dos rubios.

—Deberías pensar un poco en la imagen que estás dando Wheeler—

—¿Eh?— el rubio volteó y se percató de que varios comensales lo observaban con atención pues la rubia seguía abrazada a él —¡Mai, suéltame!—

Se levantó de golpe e hizo movimientos bruscos para apartar a la chica.

—Espera, Joey, ya me quito yo— ella hizo lo propio pero dada la brusquedad del rubio terminó por caer al piso

—¡Mai!— otro movimiento brusco y Joey golpeó la silla, la cual estuvo a punto de caer encima de la chica hasta que Kaiba la detuvo

—Eres un tonto, perro—

Con una mano, Seto sostuvo la silla y con la otra a Joey, jalando a ambos hacia su persona, mientras que una de las piernas del rubio quedó atorada en la silla y debido a esto, el rubio se abrazó al cuerpo del ojiazul, sujetándolo con fuerza, después suspiró.

—Discúlpame, Mai—

—Está bien, guapo, pero para la próxima ten más cuidado— Duke le ayudó a ponerse en pie, ella sacudió sus ropas y vio la escena frente a ella, sonrió con picardía.

—Así como me pides disculpas a mí, dale las gracias a Kaiba—

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué debería…?—

El rubio volteó y se dio cuenta de la forma en que sujetaba al castaño, su pierna ya estaba libre pero volvió a ser brusco para zafarse del ojiazul, cosa que logró por un breve instante, pero que lo hizo caer en dirección a la mesa, siendo salvado por Kaiba nuevamente.

El castaño apenas había dejado la silla cuando el rubio volvió a moverse y, como acto reflejo, movió su brazo jalando al rubio de las ropas para después ingeniárselas y abrazarlo por la cintura, como si de un niño se tratara; pues Joey quedó un poco levantado del piso.

—No tienes remedio, Wheeler—

Avergonzado. Así era como el dueño del restaurante se sentía pues los colores no dejaban de ir y venir en su rostro, quería huir en ese instante, sentía que ya había hecho todos los ridículos del mes en menos de cinco minutos.

Primero forcejeo para soltarse pero cuando comprendió que el castaño no iba a soltarlo se resignó.

—Ya estoy bien Kaiba, suéltame— ante estas palabras Joey sintió que el castaño lo abrazaba con mayor fuerza, volteó a verlo y sus miradas se encontraron —¡No soy un niño, Kaiba! ¡Suéltame!—

Al final, Seto accedió con renuencia a la petición del rubio, aun así, al soltar su brazo de la cintura del rubio no pudo evitar deslizar su mano con suavidad, siendo una caricia que Joey sintió como una fuerte corriente eléctrica que lo hizo ruborizarse y correr hacia la cocina en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

—¡Wheeler!—

—¡Joey!— le llamaron los reporteros y sus amigos

—¿Hermano?— Serenity también lo llamó al verlo entrar corriendo

—¡Que nadie entre!— ordenó

Los comensales, que por suerte seguían sin ser muchos, observaron todo en silencio, la menor de los Wheeler se disculpó por la escena y los meseros hacían lo posible para suavizar el ambiente.

—Disculpen a mi hermano— hizo una leve reverencia la chica

—Por el contrario, la culpa es mía— reconoció Mai

—No es culpa de nadie, sólo que Joey es muy nervioso— comentó Duke —por eso se altera fácilmente—

—Gracias, chicos, señores Yazawa e Itami, lo siento. Espero que lo ocurrido hoy no perjudique a mi hermano—

—Descuida pequeña— sonrió Aiko —no ha pasado nada, sólo espero que Joey se recupere y siga siendo como es—

—Así será, delo por seguro—

Los ánimos se calmaban, Seto seguía en pie viendo hacia la cocina; vio que el mesero pelinegro tocó la puerta y murmuraba algo pero no logró entrar, sólo suspiró y se dispuso a limpiar la barra. Vio a Serenity acercarse al chico y ambos conversaron sin apartar la mirada de esa puerta.

—Si tú vas, tal vez te deje pasar—comentó Valentine, el castaño sólo frunció el ceño —vamos, Kaiba, sé sincero por una vez en tu vida—

—No me pidas sinceridad después de lo que acabas de hacer, Valentine—

—Ya me disculparé con él, de eso puedes estar seguro— respondió ofendida

Acto seguido, la rubia pagó su pedido en caja y se retiró. Duke hizo lo mismo poco después comentando a la chica que le llamara si se presentaba alguna emergencia o si pasaba algo con Joey

Aiko y Kousuke hablaron un poco más con Kaiba, tomando en cuenta que él y Joey irían a la sesión el mismo día, creyeron pertinente decirle al castaño los planes respecto a la sesión. Momentos después se retiraron, Seto dijo que él pagaría lo consumido.

Ya estando solo, Kaiba repasó lo sucedido: no fue problema detener la silla y al rubio, por nada del mundo quería que su cachorro se lastimara y menos que cayera sobre la rubia, pero cuando le pidió que lo soltara… eso fue distinto.

Le encantó la sensación de sostenerlo, ver el sonrojo en su rostro y la agitación por quererse soltar; su delgada cintura, muy delgada para ser la cintura de un chico, pero perfecta para ser la del rubio. Ese choque eléctrico al deslizar su brazo, todo había sido simplemente perfecto.

El ojiazul se acercó a la chica de cabellos cobrizos y pidió la cuenta, ella hizo su labor y mientras pasaba la tarjeta del castaño se percató de que él observaba hacia la cocina.

—Él estará bien, Kaiba—

—¿Segura? Se alteró demasiado. Exagera en todo—

—Bueno…. Sí, reconozco que en ocasiones no se mide— ella sonrió apenada

En el campo de visión de Kaiba apareció Seiji e hizo lo mismo que Suichi: tocar y hablar, pero él sí logró entrar, lo que sorprendió al empresario.

—Ya abrió—

—Oh, Seiji es increíble— comentó ella sin mala intención —por alguna razón mi hermano le ha tomado estima—

—Ese chico…¿qué tiene que ver con Wheeler?— intentó controlar su enojo

—¿Seiji? Bueno, él es… un admirador de mi hermano— respondió como si lo lamentara, Seto no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en completa sorpresa.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Listo el nuevo capítulo! No me vayan a querer colgar pero… sip, la intención era que terminara allí este capi, lo que quiere decir que el próximo comenzará desde aquí n.n_

 _Disculpen si la escena de Joey y la silla no está muy entendible… hice lo posible por visualizarla paso a paso pero no sé si logre describirla bien… ya saben, son de esas caídas que no tienen mucha lógica en el anime pero resultan como uno quiere ñ.ñu (lo sé, eso no justifica u,u)._

 _Por cierto, si quieren visualizar un poco a los meseros... diré que Seiji se parece un poco a Fujimoto (de Kobato) y Suichi es un poco parecido a Hakkai (Saiyuki), claro, en lo que a físico se refiere. Aiko y Kousuke son una mezcla entre Himekawa y Daigo de Digimon tri y... no me acuerdo de sus nombres pero también se parecen a la pareja que fichó a Steve Hyuga para el francocanadiense (Captain Tsubasa) ñ.ñu_

 _Creo que es todo por el momento, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, se cuidan y nos leemos después!_

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragones**

 _ **.**_

 _ **K.- 7**_

 _ **.**_

La respuesta de chica de cabellos cobrizos agarró desprevenido al dueño de Kaiba Corp., pues no esperaba algo como eso, creía que la menor de los Wheeler sería más prudente en ese tema.

—¿Su… admirador?— aun así el castaño quiso saber más

—Sí. Creo que lo has notado, Kaiba, Seiji cuida mucho a mi hermano, en ocasiones demasiado diría yo— ella desvió su mirada, como si hablara para sí misma —aunque no lo puedo culpar—

—Lo trata como si fuera suyo— recriminó el castaño

—Algo así. Desde que empezamos la cafetería, Seiji llegó pidiendo trabajo; ya había venido antes a observar y cada que veía a mi hermano sus ojos brillaban… si me lo preguntas, diría que le gusta mi hermano—

—¿Y qué dice el pe… Wheeler?—

—¿El? Se hace el desentendido—

—¿Cómo?—

—Sí, a mi hermano no le gusta molestar o lastimar a los demás, por eso, muchas veces finge que no entiende, cree que eso le evitará problemas—

—Eso es una tontería, si algo no le gusta que lo diga—

—Sí, lo sé… pero eso sólo lo hace con muy pocas personas. Normalmente a él no le importa lo que piensen los demás de su persona—

—¿Y por eso se deja admirar por ese mesero?— Kaiba se indignó

—Quizás… creo que mi hermano busca alguien que lo aprecie… una especie de refugio… un lugar donde se sienta amado— Serenity sintió ganas de llorar por la impotencia que sentía al no poder ayudar a su hermano

—Y el tal Seiji quiere aprovecharse de eso— murmuró furioso el ojiazul

Terminada la conversación y concluido el pago, Seto se encaminó a la salida de la cafetería; dio un último vistazo al lugar y se marchó, Serenity sonrió levemente ante ese acto.

—También a veces creo que mi hermano es un tonto— murmuró

—¿Por qué dices eso, Seren? Es muy raro que te expreses así del jefe—

—Suichi… no es nada. Es sólo que mi hermano siempre piensa más en los demás y se olvida de él—

—Bueno… eso es cierto, pero creo que eso es lo que lo hace una gran persona—

—Sí, aunque él no lo vea. Gracias por pensar así de él, Suichi— sonrió alegre

—No es nada, sabes que ha sido de mis mejores amigos y fuimos compañeros de travesuras en el vecindario… por cierto— habló serio el chico —¿Es impresión mía o el dueño de Kaiba Corp., está interesado en tu hermano?—

—De que está interesado, lo está… pero no sé si eso sea bueno o malo—

—Es un tipo duro… pero no es mal sujeto, aunque es muy observador—

—Tú también Suichi ¿qué has visto?— Serenity se preocupó

—Oh, nada malo; sólo creo que no es bueno tener a Seto Kaiba como enemigo… era mirada que tiene muestra que es capaz de muchas cosas—

—Y según lo que mi hermano cuenta, es capaz—

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cocina, Joey estaba lavando el arroz que usaría en la tarde pero estaba tan ofuscado que estaba siendo muy brusco al lavarlo y terminaba por derramarlo o trozarlo.

—¡Rayos!— aplicó más fuerza —lo que me faltaba, volver a comportarme como un tonto adolescente— dejó el traste en el fregador, enjuagó sus manos y se colocó de espaldas a éste.

—Creí que podía controlarlo— suspiró —ese Kaiba siempre es un problema—

—Jefe…—

Al oír que lo llamaban, Joey regresó a la realidad.

—Oh ¿qué pasa Seiji?—

—¿Todo bien?— sin problema el mesero se acercó al rubio, éste lo vio y por acto reflejo irguió su cuerpo, el castaño lo notó y terminó por detenerse a su lado.

—Lo vi entrar casi corriendo, creí que pasaba algo—

—Oh, no, todo bien aquí, Seiji, tengo todo bajo control— sonrió queriendo sonar convincente

—¿En serio? Es bueno oír eso—

—¿Pasa algo en las mesas?—

—No. Todo en orden. La señorita Serenity y Suichi son excelentes. Muy organizados—

—Tú también, Seiji. Gracias a tu disposición e iniciativa hemos logrado avanzar más—

Esta vez el rubio mostró una sincera sonrisa, la cual maravilló al castaño pues sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo y cerró sus manos fuertemente para contener sus deseos de tocar a su querido jefe.

—Gracias— fue lo único que pudo decir y prefirió cambiar el tema —disculpe que me entrometa pero esas personas con quienes estaba hablando ¿son cobradores o proveedores?—

—¿Cobradores? Jajajaja, no Seiji, nada de eso, puedes estar tranquilo. Puede que tengamos pocas cosas pero no debemos más allá de la despensa—

—Entiendo, es que… visten tan formales que pensé que había problemas o que tal vez…— el chico calló intencionalmente

—¿Tal vez, qué?— Joey encaró al mesero, éste tragó duro, era la primera vez que veía al rubio tan serio

—Bueno… como vi al señor Kaiba, llegué a pensar que él quería comprar la cafetería o que traía abogados para reclamar algo—

Ante esa respuesta, Joey relajó los hombros y sonrió.

—Kaiba no sería capaz de algo así—

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? Anteriormente, usted dijo que él era capaz de muchas cosas— insistió el joven

—Bueno, sí… pero de cosas que lo beneficien… Esta cafetería no tiene ningún beneficio para él—

—Eso cree usted— el chico pareció escupir esas palabras

—¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario, Seiji?—

—Pues… él viene a diario y observa todo con mucha atención… casi como si se sintiera dueño del lugar— reprochó

—Bien, no tengo argumentos para justificar sus acciones pero desde que lo conozco sé que mira de mala manera al resto del mundo, sus miradas suelen ser muy inquisidoras y muchas veces llegan a incomodar pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, confía en mí—

—Confío en usted, jefe, es en él en quien no confío—

—Te entiendo; yo también pensaba de forma semejante cuando lo conocí. Seto Kaiba era una piedra en el zapato. Pero ya ambos somos adultos y si hubiera algún problema con la cafetería, créeme que se los haría saber—

—Está bien, le creo, entonces ¿para qué son eras reuniones?—

—Bueno…— Joey desvió su vista, nervioso —ejem… pues me han invitado a ser modelo—

—¿Modelo? ¡Eso es genial!—

—¿Lo crees? Pues estás frente a una nueva estrella— colocó sus brazos en su cintura y alzó su pecho orgulloso

—¿Cuándo empieza a salir en las revistas? ¿En dónde?—

—Ah, pues… nos tomarán fotos el viernes y, cuando salgan a la venta no lo sé aún—

—¿Les tomarán? ¿A quiénes?— afiló la mirada el chico

—A Kaiba y a mí—

—¿Qué? ¿A los dos? ¿Por qué?— se notaba la alteración de Seiji

—No me sorprende que quieran a Kaiba, digo, es una personalidad pública y todo eso… me sorprende que me invitaran a mí. Pero así fue—

—¡No diga esas cosas, jefe! Usted es mil veces mejor que Seto Kaiba—

Seiji estaba ruborizado y un poco apenado, Joey, sorprendido.

—¿Qué te pasa, Seiji?—

—Yo… no, lo siento, hablé de más— bajó su cabeza

—Gracias por tu apoyo y confianza, Seiji… pero no subestimes a Kaiba, puede llegar a sorprender a más de uno—

—Si ha discutido con él, no entiendo por qué lo defiende. Permiso—

El castaño se retiró de la cocina, bastante molesto y dejando a Joey perplejo y pensativo, ¿Él defendiendo a Kaiba? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué?, preguntas como esas invadían su cabeza, sacudió sus pensamientos y volvió a la tarea de lavar el arroz. Abrió la llave y mientras veía caer el agua en el sartén murmuró.

—Sigue siendo una piedra en el zapato… pero aun así lo quiero—

Por su parte, Kaiba se encontraba en su oficina viendo por el ventanal la ciudad, curiosamente, la tarde se le había ido en pensar sobre el modelaje. En su escritorio había varios papeles pendientes de firmar mientras que en sus manos sostenía el boceto final de lo que sería el resort y sus alrededores.

—Joey…— murmuró a la nada, arrugando la hoja de papel —¿Qué rayos me hiciste?— reclamó a la nada, también.

Retornó a su escritorio e hizo lo posible por concentrarse en sus deberes, sin embargo, no le fue posible, salió de su oficina sin dar aviso por lo que, cuando se encontró con su secretaria vio que ella tenía un par de revistas sobre su escritorio.

—¿Qué hace eso allí?— cuestionó fríamente, la chica se sobresaltó pues normalmente, su jefe avisaba por teléfono cuando pensaba salir de su oficina pero en esta ocasión no lo había hecho, razón por la cual la joven mujer no pudo guardar las revistas.

—Hmm, bueno… son revistas que venían con el periódico matutino— mintió

—¿En serio?— como era de esperarse, él no le creyó

—Sí… en serio— la chica sudaba frío, Kaiba lo sabía, ella mentía y él detestaba que quisieran verle la cara de tonto

—Si eso es cierto, dámelas— ordenó y extendió su mano

—¿Eh?—

—La suscripción al periódico es por parte de la compañía, no personal—

—Bueno…—

—¿O me estabas mintiendo?— retó y aseveró más su mirada

—¡No, para nada! Tome— con temor y dolor, la chica entregó las revistas que había comprado esa misma mañana y que aún no terminaba de leer

Kaiba se las arrebató y regresó a su oficina, antes de entrar volvió a ver a la chica.

—No quieras pasarte de lista— y cerró la puerta

La joven suspiró, una compañera se le acercó, había visto la escena pero no quiero acercarse al momento.

—Te había dicho que nada se le escapaba al jefe—

—Lo sé, pero me confié— se lamentó

—Espero que con eso aprendas— ella se sentó en su respectivo lugar

—Si… por suerte conservo mi empleo—

Así estaban las dos secretarias, mientras que, Seto, regresaba a su silla ejecutiva y comenzaba a hojear las revistas, que pertenecían a la compañía que lo había convocado. Observó las fotografías y confirmó lo que Valentine le decía, nada más allá de posar y de que pongan los costos de las ropas que mostrarán; muy bien, era modelo para ventas, incluso la rubia protagonizaba la sección de ese número.

Continuó hojeando la revista sin interés real pero se detuvo en una curiosa fotografía: estaban dos mujeres, una rubia y una castaña; la rubia, de melena un poco larga, estaba sentada en una banca, vestía una falda de mezclilla azul y una playera blanca con líneas azules; la castaña estaba de pie al lado de la misma banca, su cabello era largo y vestía un corto y entallado vestido color negro, botas largas negras y, sobre puesto, un abrigo color plata.

Lo que llamó la atención de Kaiba era que la rubia tenía los ojos color avellana y la castaña los ojos color azul intenso, por una extraña razón, esas dos mujeres le recordaban tanto al perro como a él mismo. Sonrió.

Su mente lo traicionó y cambió de lugar con esas mujeres: visualizó la escena, el parque, la banca, Wheeler sentado esperando por él y Mokuba, el menor se retiraba a comprar alguna golosina y los mayores, en silencio, se observaban y sonreían. Poco después, el castaño se sentaba en la banca y el rubio apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo del empresario, sorprendiéndose por tal acto pero aceptando el hecho al ver la radiante sonrisa que el rubio le otorgaba. No había palabras, sólo miradas afectivas.

Y antes de llegar a más, Seto sacudió sus pensamientos. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Él ya sabía que no era buena idea eso de modelar pero no quería perder la oportunidad de ver al rubio bajo algún pretexto. Pero estaba temiendo que, debido a esas fotografías y momentos juntos, pudiera ser descubierto su sentir por el perro.

—Que preparen el auto. Me voy a casa— avisó a su secretaría que organizó todo al momento.

Kaiba tomó sus cosas, las revistas incluidas y salió de su oficina, al pasar junto a la joven mujer dejó caer las revistas en el escritorio de la chica a quien se las había quitado.

—No quiero volver a ver esta clase de cosas en mi empresa ¿quedó claro?— la chica asintió mecánicamente.

Acto seguido, el CEO de Kaiba Corp., se dirigió al estacionamiento donde era esperado para que lo llevaran a casa.

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _Listo el nuevo kap., espero que nadie tenga un jefe tan estricto como lo es Seto._

 _Comento que las dos chicas descritas en este capítulo, son una de las versiones femeninas que he visto de Seto y Joey en la red., de hecho, son las que más me gustan n.n. porque he visto unas… muy dotadas, las que yo describo están más o menos normalitas, je._

 _Ah, y sobre Serenity, en muchos lados leo que la describen como pelirroja pero para mí no lo es, me parece que su cabello se ve más como color cobre, por eso, así la describí._

 _Bueno, creo que es todo lo que tengo para aclarar en este kap., si tienen alguna duda o algo me quedó pendiente, no duden en decirme._

 _Recuerden que sus mensajes son bien recibidos y eternamente agradecidos =)_

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragones**

 _ **.**_

 _ **K.- 8**_

 _ **.**_

El día señalado llegó. Con renuencia, Seto Kaiba dejó instrucciones a sus empleados para que hicieran todo de forma competente en su trabajo, advirtiendo que no quería encontrar fallas.

En esta ocasión él mismo fijó el rumbo hacía la compañía de modelaje y usó su auto deportivo Subaru BRZ color azul oscuro, un vehículo no muy lujoso pero con una potencia y capacidad vehicular excelente.

Llegó minutos antes de la hora acordada y se dirigió a la oficina indicada por la recepcionista; una vez allí, vio la puerta abierta y se dispuso a entrar.

—Joven, Kaiba, bienvenido—

Kousuke le recibió, estaba acomodando varias cosas en los estantes correspondientes.

—Buenos días—

—Buenos días, pase y tome asiento—

—¿Y Wheeler?— preguntó mientras inspeccionaba la sala

—Supongo que no debe tardar. Usted llegó diez minutos antes de lo citado— respondió sin voltear a verlo —Listo. Todo en su lugar— sacudió sus manos y se dirigió al castaño —¿Algo de tomar?—

—No. Entre más rápido comencemos más pronto terminaremos—

—Vaya que es impaciente— sonrió el pelinegro —pero tenemos que esperar a Joey y a Aiko-san; uno es el modelo y la otra es la encargada del proyecto—

—¿Cuál se supone que es tu labor?— preguntó Kaiba sin rodeos

—¿Yo? Sólo soy un fotógrafo asistente— sonrió

—Hmpf. Creo que estás más capacitado que un simple asistente—

—Oh, me honran sus palabras, joven Kaiba. Tengo entendido que usted no es de los que dan cumplidos— sonrió confiado

—Has entendido bien, así que, agradécelo—

Ambos hombres se vieron en complicidad y esbozaron una tenue sonrisa, mutuamente reconocieron que estaban hablando con una persona inteligente. De sobra Kousuke conocía la fama de Seto Kaiba, mientras que, el empresario confirmaba sus sospechas: el fotógrafo pelinegro no era cualquier persona, debía tener cuidado en sus palabras.

—Buenas… ¿interrumpo algo?— con un dejo de duda, Joseph Wheeler hizo notoria su presencia.

Había llegado cinco minutos después de Kaiba, justo cuando Kousuke le ofrecía una bebida y, aunque la plática que escuchó no era comprometedora, el ambiente que rodeaba a esos dos era llevadero. Se habían entendido bien y eso preocupaba al rubio pues, aunque Kousuke era mayor que él y Seto, no lo era por mucho.

—¡Joey! Adelante, te esperábamos— le saludó sonriente el fotógrafo, Kaiba sólo lo observó fijamente.

—Kaiba, hola…— dijo al cruzar su mirada avellana con la azulina

—Al fin llegas, perro—

—Disculpa ¿sí? El tráfico afectó al autobús donde venía—

—Excusas solamente—

—No todos tenemos el pasatiempo de comprar autos, Kaiba—

—¡Ya llegué!— interrumpió Aiko, había entrado en silencio a la oficina, por eso no la habían notado por lo que, el saludo a modo de grito, sorprendió a ambos jóvenes

—Yazawa…—

—Aiko-san—

Ella sonrió victoriosa, Kousuke, rió divertido.

—Ya estamos todos. Vamos al estudio para tomar las fotos—

—Sí, vengo de confirmar que las ropas y los accesorios han llegado—

—Siendo así, no demoremos más ¿verdad, joven Kaiba?—

—Kaiba está bien, Kousuke-san—

Ante lo oído, Joey se sorprendió. Que Seto Kaiba reconociera a una persona era algo grande; significaba que esa persona era digna de su atención y, hasta el momento, él sólo sabía que Kaiba reconocía a Yami, cosa que comprendía pero… ¿qué reconociera a un sencillo fotógrafo? ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos? ¿Qué tanto se habían acercado?

Con un semblante decaído, Joey siguió a los reporteros, Seto lo observó por el rabillo del ojo.

—Deja de soñar, perro y atiende a tu entorno—

—No tienes que decírmelo, Kaiba. El que vaya pensando en otras cosas no quiere decir que no esté atento a lo que hago—

—¿Tú penando? ¿En qué?—

—No es de tu incumbencia— giró su vista al frente, dándose cuenta de que Aiko y Kousuke entraban a una amplia sala y les invitaban a entrar.

Kaiba se irritó. Siguió al rubio pero su semblante se veía molesto ¿cómo se atrevía ese perro a no decirle lo que pensaba? Él era su amo, por tanto, debía saber que pasaba con sus posesiones. Porque Joseph Wheeler era suyo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo lo supiera. El rubio mismo incluido.

Estando en el estudio, ambos chicos vieron los percheros con la ropa, el equipo de fotografía, algunos espejos de cuerpo completo y un amplio espacio junto a una blanca pared.

—Las fotos serán tomadas de este lado— señaló Aiko —las ropas y los vestidores están allí. Mientras Kousuke alista al equipo, ustedes comiencen a cambiarse—

—¿Elegiremos la ropa nosotros?—preguntó el rubio

—En cierta forma. Cada perchero tiene su nombre escrito, como tal, uno de ellos tiene ropa pensada en Seto Kaiba y el otro tiene la ropa pensada en Joseph Wheeler—

Ambos caminaron y tomaron las prendas para observarlas.

—Me parece que la elección es buena— reconoció el castaño

—Es bueno oír eso. Kousuke fue quién eligió la ropa que podría gustarle, joven Kaiba—

—Ya veo. Kousuke-san, tienes buen ojo—

El castaño tomó unas prendas y entró al vestidor, no sin antes dar un vistazo a donde Joey estaba, sorprendiéndose por lo que sus ojos veían.

Joey sujetaba una playera blanca; su cuerpo estaba inmóvil pero sus manos temblaban un poco, sus ojos abiertos revelando sorpresa y parpadeando varias veces para contener algunas lágrimas. Al final, los cerró fuertemente y apresuró su paso hacia el vestidor.

—¿Pero qué…?—el ojiazul no comprendió el comportamiento del rubio pero no le gustó en lo más mínimo ver esos ojos avellana inundarse. Aun así, entró a su respectivo vestidor.

Por su parte, Joey intentaba contener sus deseos de llorar. ¡Estaban por tomarle fotos! No podía salir con los ojos hinchados. Pero otra vez sus pensamientos los torturaban ¿Qué había entre Seto y Kousuke? La última vez que se vieron Seto lo trató como a cualquier persona y ahora, ¿le hacía cumplidos?

—No puedo contra él… no soy nada— murmuró

Con dificultad, Joey logró controlarse y se cambió sin ánimo. Cuando se vio en el espejo, éste le mostraba a un atractivo chico rubio que vestía pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca y una chaqueta color verde militar con capucha, lucía apuesto, debía admitirlo pero eso no le animaba. Por otra parte, vio el reflejo del castaño vestido con un limpio traje sastre blanco, con una camisa azul y una corbata roja, para Joey, Seto lucía perfecto.

Kaiba también pensó algo parecido al ver al rubio; lucía rebelde pero endemoniadamente encantador. Presionó sus puños para poder contener su impulso de abrazarlo y besarlo. La playera de Joey era de cuello redondo pero un tanto holgado por tanto, ese níveo cuello era muy tentador para unos labios tan hambrientos como los del castaño. Hambrientos de la piel del que alguna vez llamara perdedor.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, se acercaron a los periodistas.

—¡Lucen perfectos!— Aiko se emocionó

—Sí, las ropas les quedan muy bien a ambos— Kousuke estaba confiado

—¿Qué sigue ahora?— apresuró el castaño

—Jajaja, ya entendí ¿Quieres ser el primero, Joey?—

—¿El primero para qué?—

—Para tomar la fotografía— animó el pelinegro

—¿Qué debo hacer?—

—Ven conmigo— le animó y en el camino le explicaba —Sólo te pararás junto a esta pared, harás algunos movimientos naturales, otros te los indicará Aiko-san, nosotros tomaremos las fotografías y listo. Lo mismo será en tu caso, Kaiba— alzó la voz el fotógrafo mientras que el castaño sólo asentía de buena forma, ante esto, el rubio frunció el ceño y se colocó donde le habían indicado.

—¿Aquí verdad?— alzó la voz, los tres restantes voltearon a verlo

—Así es. Mira, ya llegaron nuestros compañeros—

Y así, con el personal de fotografía y edición completo, la sesión fotográfica dio comienzo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _Saludos!_

 _Aquí finaliza el inicio del día de la sesión de fotos… es que, si pongo la sesión como tal… creo que me va a quedar demasiando largo el capítulo y pues… no sé, como que no me gustó del todo la idea ñ.ñu_

 _Y bueno.. También quería hacerla de emoción, jejeje, sí…. Soy mala, buajaja! Ya, en serio, me disculpo por este capítulo tan cortito... haré lo posible por compensarles en el siguiente._

 _Por cierto, el vestuario que Joey luce se lo copie a Yuki de Noragami, jeje, no sé, me dio la impresión de que también a Joey le quedaría bien._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, se cuidan y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragones**

 _ **.**_

 _ **K.- 9**_

 _ **.**_

Habían transcurrido unas pocas horas y las indicaciones y los flashes de las cámaras no cesaban.

Ya habían tomado unas cuantas fotografías de cuerpo completo de ambos chicos y ahora estaban con las fotos de acercamiento y perfil, eso sí, uno a la vez.

El rubio había logrado olvidar por el momento la extraña relación que pudiera haber entre Kousuke y Seto Kaiba, por tanto, lucía una bonita sonrisa y más aún porque había socializado bien con todo el personal del estudio.

Durante la sesión, hubo una fotografía que Kousuke tomó y que, en un momento de descanso, la "arregló" en su computadora portátil, era una foto de Joey, donde vestía una chaqueta color verde sobre la playera blanca, en esa foto el rubio veía a la cámara y sonreía muy levemente; como melancólico, lo que el pelinegro hizo fue poner una ambientación invernal y daba la impresión de que Joey estaba bajo una suave caía de nieve.

Por otra parte, Seto estaba sentado esperado nuevamente su turno pero observando todo; no podía quitar la vista del rubio y de sus movimientos, estaba embelesado. No comprendía porqué ahora que sabía que Wheeler le gustaba no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

—Perfecto. Joey, eres un modelo nato— comentó el fotógrafo; el rubio se apenó ante dicho comentario —ahora, por favor, toma asiento en ese sofá y mira fijamente a la cámara, sí, así… perfecto—

Seto no perdió detalle, debía admitir que ese fotógrafo sabía lo que hacía pues, desde donde estaba pudo ver la pose de Joey: un porte derecho y seguro, nadie creería que ese chico alguna vez tuvo una vida de vándalo.

—Endemoniadamente perfecto, eso es lo que es— murmuró el castaño contra la mano que cubría un poco su boca, dándose el lujo de poder sonreír sin apartar la vista del rubio.

—Listo. Hemos terminado de momento contigo Joey— comentó uno de los fotógrafos —¡Siguiente!—

—Joven Kaiba, su turno— animó Aiko

Seto se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia donde le llamaban; poco antes de llegar cruzó camino y palabras con el rubio.

—Lo haces mejor de lo que creí—

—Hmpf. Para que veas lo bueno que puedo ser— caminó orgulloso directo al sillón donde antes había estado el castaño.

Dio comienzo nuevamente la sesión de Kaiba, esta vez de pie viendo en la dirección que le indicaba el fotógrafo, en casi todas las fotografías el castaño salía muy serio pero hubo una donde sonrió.

Como buen empresario, le proporcionaron una silla ejecutiva y un traje sastre negro con camisa azul y corbata negra; se sentó y apoyó sus brazos; le dijeron que actuara como si estuviera en su oficina, le dieron unas hojas en blanco y eso hizo, primero, cruzó sus piernas formando un "cuatro", su mano derecha sosteniendo la pierna derecha, y descansando libremente el brazo izquierdo con los papeles en la mano viendo a la nada, como si estuviera aburrido.

Después, fue más serio, se reacomodó en la silla, cruzó sus piernas, tomó una actitud pensativa y así vio a la cámara, que no tardó en dar el flash

Unos cuantos destellos más y Joey se perdió en ese mar azul que eran los ojos de Seto Kaiba; estaba sentado, atento a los movimientos del castaño y cuando menos lo espero, sus miradas se encontraron, se mantuvieron fijas y fue en ese instante donde una tenue sonrisa se formó en los labios del empresario.

No era una sonrisa de burla, tampoco una seductora, sólo una simple sonrisa, de esas que les das a las personas que te agradan, esas que son contagiosas y que hicieron a Joey sonreír con naturalidad.

Así pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde; como les habían dicho, sólo eran fotos mostrando distintos cambios de ropa, uno de ellos incluyó un pantalón y camisa de cuello alto color negro y una gabardina plateada, ropa que Seto usó durante el torneo de ciudad batallas.

Llegada la hora de descanso, les ofrecieron comida, cosa que el rubio aceptó gustoso, estaba hambriento y no dudaría en aprovechar el servicio gratis. Seto se conformó con pedir café.

—¿Sólo eso comerás?— cuestionó el rubio

—¿Algún problema?— fue la defensiva respuesta del castaño

Estaban solos en el área del comedor; Aiko había dudado en dejarlos allí pero debía ir al departamento de edición, mientras que Kousuke terminaba de dar detalles al resto del personal para la sesión de la tarde y quería terminar de "arreglar" una foto de Seto Kaiba. Con esos pendientes, Aiko confió en Joey cuando él le dijo que su hambre era tanta que no tenía deseos de discutir con Kaiba y eso la convenció.

—Deberías comer comida de verdad. Tanto café es malo para el estómago, puesto que es irritante—

—No necesito tu preocupación, Wheeler—

—No es preocupación, pero parece que necesitas vigilancia—

—¿Vigilancia?—

—Sí, apuesto a que Mokuba no sabe que sólo vives de café—

—En casa como comida—

—Dudo que hoy hayas comido algo… según tú debías madrugar—

—Ya lo arreglaré cuando llegue— y el castaño bebió el contenido de su taza.

Así estuvieron casi una hora: Seto bebiendo poco a poco su café, Joey comiendo despacio y observando al castaño, el cual sentía las miradas.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Wheeler? ¿Quieres una fotografía mía?—

—¡N-No digas disparates!— el rubio sintió su cara arder —sólo sigo sin estar de acuerdo con lo que tú llamas comida—

—Ja, si tanto quieres vigilarme, dame tú de comer—

—…De acuerdo— respondió tras pensarlo un poco

—¿Qué?— el castaño lo vio directamente, creyó haber oído mal

—Terminando esto, vamos a la cafetería, allí te prepararé algo de verdadera comida—

—¿Comida de verdad? Eso se oye interesante— se mofó el ojiazul

Seto sonreía desafiante, Joey lo veía irritado ¿cómo era posible que el castaño no cuidara su alimentación? ¿Llevaba años en ese estado? Vaya que era resistente, debía admitirlo. Porque, dada la vida que el rubio llevó en su adolescencia, él aprovechaba cuando veía comida.

Terminó la hora de descanso y retomaron la sesión de la tarde. En esta ocasión Seto vistió un conjunto que le resultó familiar: pantalón y camisa en color azul marino y, encima, una gabardina también color azul, al castaño esa combinación le resultó nostálgica.

—Por favor joven Kaiba, recárguese en la pared y vea a la cámara—

Así lo hizo, el empresario procuraba verse serío pero recordaba la breve conversación en el comedor y no podía evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de evidente alegría.

—¡Perfecto!— la periodista cerró fuertemente su puño —ésta es nuestra victoria—

—Aiko… creo que te estás involucrando mucho—

—Debo hacerlo, Kousuke, he puesto todo mi orgullo en ello. Mi carrera depende de ellos—

—Creo que exageras. Siempre has hecho un buen trabajo—

—¿Lo crees?— ella dudó y lo vio a los ojos

—Claro que sí. No por nada eres mi compañera—

Ella se sonrojó y se removió.

—Eso es punto y aparte, Kou—

—Lo sé, lo sé—

El pelinegro sonrió divertido, le encantaba ponerla nerviosa; poco después se fue a donde estaban los demás fotógrafos.

Para cuando Aiko regresó a la realidad, Kaiba ya tenía otro cambio de ropa: pantalón negro, playera de cuello alto color negro y la gabardina color plata sobre puesta, sus brazos cruzados al frente y recargado en la pared… sonriendo nuevamente.

Todo ese tiempo Joey no perdió de vista a Seto; debía admitir que el castaño imponía; no decía nada y, aunque no cedía del todo, hacía lo que le pedían, no era un manso gatito pero tampoco discutía.

Además, ese momento en que lo vio sonreír, los ojos avellana también brillaron; Joey quedó fascinado con la mirada de Seto y más aún porque el rubio se percató de que Kaiba lo estaba observando cuando sonrió, lo que le hizo creer a Joey que la sonrisa era para él, por eso, no dudó en corresponderla.

No quería saber nada de las rencillas de antaño, quería comenzar de nuevo, desde cero, con la esperanza de que esta vez todo saliera bien, que los insultos se transformaran en sonrisas y los golpes en caricias.

—¡Suficiente!— gritó Aiko —Hemos terminado la sesión de Seto Kaiba, Joey… —se acercó al rubio —cerraremos el día contigo—

Lo llevó consigo y llegaron a la blanca pared, el rubio vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una chamarra verde.

—Ponte esta bufanda y siéntate en el piso, también ponte esta mochila y estos audífonos… y toma esta tablilla de chocolate— el rubio hizo lo indicado

—¿Aquí está bien?—

—Muy bien, ahora, cierra los ojos y finge concentrarte en la música mientras tienes una punta de la tablilla en la boca y tus manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra, ponte un poco pensativo, como si te preguntarás a qué hora terminaremos esto— bromeó

Fueron tomadas alrededor de diez fotos desde todos los ángulos posibles; poco después cambió la chamarra y la bufanda por una sudadera color naranja, le doblaron un poco el pantalón hasta la pantorrilla, se descalzó y le proporcionaron varios peluches de todos los tamaños posibles, esto le dio un toque juvenil y más aún por la gran sonrisa que el rubio mostró, parecía un niño jugando con los peluches.

Kaiba ya vestía su propia ropa y, aunque le dijeron que podía retirarse no lo hizo. Espero a que la sesión del rubio terminara. Estaba sentado en un sofá, tenía buena vista del rubio pero cuando lo taparon se levantó y caminó por la zona según él observando el lugar pero, cada que podía, veía a Joey y cuando lo vio rodeado de los peluches, no ocultó su sonrisa, le gustó lo que sus ojos vieron.

Al fin habían terminado, eran las siete de la tarde y todos estaban cansados, aunque sus rostros mostraban alegría.

—Muchas gracias, Kaiba, Joey— les habló Kousuke —creo que duramos más de lo previsto pero estamos muy satisfechos con el resultado. Son excelentes chicos—

—No exageres, Kousuke, ustedes son los profesionales en esto—

—Joey… ten más confianza en ti mismo, eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas—

—Gracias— el rubio se sintió apenado

—Nos vamos— Intervino Seto

—Claro, los llamaremos para fijar la hora de la sesión grupal del fin de semana—

Así, ambos chicos salieron del edificio, fue entonces que el rubio se percató de lo tarde que era.

—¡Ya está anocheciendo! Debo darme prisa y llegar a la cafetería—

Joey iba a correr hacia la parada del autobús pero Seto lo detuvo del brazo.

—Vamos—

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa, Kaiba?—

—Te llevaré a la cafetería— comenzó a caminar hacia donde había estacionado el auto, llevando al rubio consigo.

—Hey, suéltame, puedo caminar yo solo—

El castaño lo ignoró hasta que llegaron al Subaru color azul marino, su auto para las salidas nocturnas.

—Sube— quitó la alarma y el castaño caminó a la puerta del conductor

—¿En verdad me vas a llevar?— Joey seguía sin creer su suerte

—No preguntes lo obvio, perro, además, dijiste que me darías verdadera comida— de inmediato, el ojiazul subió al auto

—Cierto… vamos entonces— y, entre nervioso y emocionado, el rubio también subió y admiró el interior del auto —vaya lujos que puedes darte, Kaiba, reconozco que es un buen auto— ambos se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad.

—¿Acaso sabes de automóviles, perro?— soltó el castaño y comenzaron el trayecto a buena velocidad

—Por supuesto. Como a la mayoría de los hombres, los autos y las motocicletas son de mi agrado—

—Humm… ya veo—

Se hizo el silencio y así continuaron el viaje. El ojiazul mantenía la vista al frente pero en ocasiones veía de reojo al rubio, el cual observaba atento el paisaje o eso parecía, porque Joey, realmente, se centraba en el reflejo de Kaiba en el vidrio.

—Llegamos— anunció el castaño

—Ciertamente es un auto veloz… gracias— intentó abrir la puerta sin éxito —¿eh? Oye, esto no abre— jaloneó la manija de la puerta

—¡Alto ahí, perro! ¡Si continúas haciendo eso dañarás en auto!— Joey se detuvo en seco, no quería saber en cuánto podría salir la reparación de un auto como ese.

—Sólo hay que quitar el seguro— el castaño se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y pasó sobre el rubio para quitar el seguro de la puerta —Sólo tenías que presionar este botón, listo, ya está— entreabrió la puerta.

Cuando se dispuso a regresar a su asiento su rostro pasó muy cerca del de su acompañante, que estaba prácticamente quieto como estatua, temía moverse y que se deshiciera el pequeño hechizo que recién se había formado puesto que el castaño se había quedado inmóvil sobre el rubio, encerrándolo al estar apoyado en el asiento y la puerta del auto.

Fueron segundos lo que duraron así hasta que Joey parpadeó y vio que las luces de la cafetería eran apagadas.

—¡Oh no, van a cerrar! Date prisa _Seto_ , si quieres comer algo— dijo rápidamente el rubio y salió del auto —¡Serenity, Suichi! No cierren— llamó a los chicos y les dio alcance.

Dentro del auto, Seto despotricaba cuanto podía mientras apagaba el motor. Suspiró y recuperó la compostura para después salir y alcanzar al _perro._

—Hermano…—

—Hola, buenas noches… creo que demoré demasiado— comentó el rubio a modo de disculpa

—No te preocupes Joey, hoy estuvo muy tranquilo; además, dejaste bien surtido nuestro stock— intentó animarle el mesero

—Gracias, chicos, son grandiosos. Vayan a casa, yo cierro. Voy a avanzar algunas cosas para mañana—

—¿Estás seguro? Ah, Kaiba— la chica se percató de la presencia del castaño y le saludó, él sólo asintió con la mirada —¿pasa algo?— se preocupó

—Oh, nada extraño, sólo que le dije a Kaiba que le daría comida de verdad—

—¿Comida de verdad?— la menor de los Wheeler no comprendía

—Sí… cosas que pasan a veces— Joey estaba cayendo en cuenta de lo extraño de la situación si consideraba sus antecedentes con el chico genio

—Hermano… estás regresando a la adolescencia— sonrió ella y el rubio sintió ruborizarse por la vergüenza que le invadió ante el comentario

—De acuerdo— intervino Suichi, se estaba cansado de la situación —nosotros nos vamos; llevaré a Seren a casa. Nos vemos mañana—

—Por favor, cuida de Serenity— el rubio los despidió con la mano, para después voltear a ver al castaño —vamos Kaiba, entra—

Una vez entró a la cafetería, el rubio encendió las luces y contempló el lugar, todo estaba limpio y en orden, el rubio silbó.

—Hicieron un gran trabajo—

Caminaron a la cocina. Seto lo seguía en completo silencio, observando todo; el lugar lucía muy distinto a cuando él iba como cliente, sin darse cuenta paso la barra y llegó a la cocina, una vez allí admiró la zona; no era muy amplia pero estaba bien distribuida: la estufa y el refrigerador a su debida distancia, la tarja de lavado, una alacena, entre otras cosas que estaban colocadas pegadas a la pared, al centro sólo estaba una amplia mesa, un par de bancos bajo ella y una pequeña escalera para poder alcanzar la parte alta de la cocina integral; el resto era espacio libre para moverse con libertad.

Los ojos color azul admiraron todo; lo admitía, el perro había hecho un gran trabajo en ese lugar; era mucho mejor de lo que él se hubiera imaginado. Por un momento se sintió orgulloso puesto que se había enamorado de una persona casi tan entregada al trabajo como él; por lo menos, una cosa era segura: Joseph Wheeler sabía lo que estaba haciendo y se estaba esforzando en ello.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio algo color negro frente a él.

—Toma, ponte esto— la voz del rubio lo trajo a la realidad por completo

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó desconfiado el castaño

—Ropa adecuada para estar en la cocina—

Cuando Kaiba amplió su campo de visión se dio cuenta de que Joey vestía su traje blanco de cocinero.

—Tú eres el que cocinará, no le veo el caso a que yo me cambie de ropa—

—Mi cocina, mis reglas— fue claro el rubio; mantuvo la mirada firme y el brazo extendido hacia su acompañante —Póntelo—

Kaiba frunció el ceño pero obedeció.

—Más vale que la comida valga todo esto, perro—

—Así será— sonrió triunfante y señaló un pequeño cuarto a la derecha, era un sencillo baño que también fungía como vestidor —Allí te cambiarás—

El castaño se dirigió al lugar indicado, observó todo y procedió a cambiarse la ropa, había un perchero y una repisa donde podría colocar su ropa, así como Joey había colocado la suya previamente.

Minutos más tarde, Kaiba salía vistiendo un traje de cocinero color negro, se acercó a Joey quien lo contempló sin pena alguna.

—Vaya, te quedó mejor de lo que esperaba— reconoció y admiró, de tener los ojos color rojo, estaría viendo a su preciado dragón negro de ojos rojos en persona.

Hubo un corto silencio que fue roto por el castaño pues sentía la mirada fija del rubio y eso comenzaba a incomodarle, temía ser descubierto si continuaba observándolo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está esa flamante comida?— escudriñó el lugar

—Ya está en proceso, pero vas a ayudarme mientras yo termino de cocinarla—

—¿Ayudarte?—

—Sip… allí en la mesa deje unas cuantas verduras que necesitaré; hay una tabla y un cuchillo, empieza a cortar todo en cubos pequeños—

Seto se acercó a la mesa y vio todo lo que en ella había, comprobó que el rubio no mentía cuando le dijo que le ayudaría.

—¿Y por qué debo hacer yo esto, Wheeler?— lo encaró desde la mesa

Joey estaba junto a la estufa mezclando el contenido de la olla.

—La comida sabe mejor cuando la hace uno mismo— respondió sin voltear a verlo

—Deja de bromear, perro, yo no voy a hacer esto—

—Oh, vamos— el rubio lo volteó a ver —¿Es que acaso el gran Seto Kaiba no sabe usar un cuchillo?— se burló

—Claro que sé usarlos, pero tú no quieres saber para qué los uso— sonrió desafiante, el rubio frunció el ceño

—Hmpf, la cocina no es un lugar para la violencia, Kaiba—

—Tú preguntaste— el castaño dejó el utensilio en la mesa y se sentó en uno de los bancos, Joey minimizó el fuego y se acercó a la mesa, quedó de pie al lado del empresario.

—No tienes que ponerte así, Kaiba. Si no sabes hacer las tareas del hogar mejor dilo, es más fácil así— se cruzó de brazos, el castaño se mofó

—Ja, tienes agallas para decir esa clase de cosas, perro— Se levantó y encaró al rubio

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Joey descruzó los brazos, quiso agredir a Kaiba pero éste se lo impidió, le sujetó el brazo derecho y con la otra mano se apoyó en la mesa atrapándolo —¡Suéltame!— exigió

—Eres un tonto demasiado confiado, Wheeler— susurró el ojiazul

—¿Eh?—

Para cuando Joey reaccionó Seto estaba a punto de besarlo, el rubio se tensó un poco, estaba sorprendido, claro que quería besar a Kaiba pero no de esta forma, no debían ser así las cosas. Pensando en eso dejó de forcejear y se quedó quieto sin poner resistencia, cosa notada por el castaño.

—¿Qué crees que haces?— siseó

—Esto es lo que quieres ¿no? Hazlo entonces— el rubio no lo veía, estaba cabizbajo, viendo al piso; Seto protestó, le tomó del mentón y le obligó a verlo.

—¡Si no te parece lo que estoy haciendo sólo dilo, idiota!— Joey lo observó sorprendido —¿acaso crees que todo estará bien sólo aceptando las cosas? No seas estúpido, Wheeler. Si hay algo que no te guste, algo que sabes no va a funcionar no te hagas el tonto, eso es sólo perder el tiempo y hacérselo perder a los demás—

Al escucharlo, el rubio se molestó y se zafó del agarre, caminó a la estufa y apagó el fuego, después se quedó de pie en ese lugar.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, Kaiba… Tú que tienes todo para moverte en la sociedad no tienes qué preocuparte si la gente te acepta o no— hablaba dando la espalda —jamás te has sentido fuera de lugar ni has tenido que fingir para ser aceptado—

Seto lo contempló en silencio, en su mente repasaba la conversación que había tenido con Serenity anteriormente.

—¿Y por qué haces eso? ¿No crees que siendo tú mismo te pueden aceptar?—

—Por favor, Kaiba— Joey volteó a verlo —¿se te olvida que antaño fuiste tú quien se encargaba de recordarme _cuál era mi lugar_?— quiso sonar burlesco pero en sus palabras se notaba el dolor

—Lo admito— el castaño cerró y abrió sus ojos —pero tú siempre me decías que me demostrarías de lo que eras capaz— se acercó al rubio —y viendo este lugar veo que eres capaz de lograr muchas cosas—

—Kaiba…—

Joey no daba crédito a las palabras del castaño, no creía que alguna vez Seto Kaiba reconocería su persona o su valía.

—Sé que es complicado, Wheeler, pero dime ¿qué caso tiene simpatizar con los demás si no vas a simpatizar contigo mismo?—

Seto se acercaba cada vez más al rubio, el cual observaba atento el andar del castaño, ondeando el largo delantal negro hasta verlo detenerse justo frente a él.

—Dime— el castaño habló claramente y sin dudar —¿en verdad crees que tú puedes pasar por esta vida sin ser notado?—

—No estoy seguro… creo, creo que mientras no me vea la persona que quiero, no me importa si los demás me ven o no—sonrió entristecido, viendo las ropas negras

—¿Acaso no sirve de nada el hecho de que yo te haya visto?—

—¿Qué tú qué?— Joey lo encaró, sorprendido

—Así es Wheeler, deberías estar agradecido de que alguien como yo reconozca tu existencia—

—Déjate de bromas, Kaiba, yo estoy hablado en serio— dijo irritado

—Yo también, perro— el castaño dio otro paso, quedando cara a cara con el rubio —yo siempre hablo en serio, Wheeler—

La mirada avellana y la azulina se encontraron, el rubio tragó fuertemente e hizo lo posible por no retirar su vista aun cuando sentía acalorarse y sudar debido al escaneo que el castaño le estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué pasa Kaiba? ¿Algo más que decir?— fue su forma de defenderse

Seto se limitó a alzar su mano y tocar el rostro del rubio, hasta colocar sus dedos en esos labios que tanto deseaba pero descartó ese pensamiento, no quería destrozar el poco camino que había labrado hasta ese momento. Quitó su mano y decidió irse, pero esta vez Joey lo retuvo del brazo.

—¿Qué haces? Suéltame, perro—

—¿Puedo creerte?— habló cabizbajo —¿Puedo creer que tú me has visto?—

—Créelo—

A oírlo, Joey sonrió, aunque no alzó la vista, se sentía desarmado y no quería demostrarlo.

—Tantos años… han pasado tantos años y apenas me dices que sí me ves. Esto es patético—

—¿Patético? Yo no soy patético— reclamó el castaño

—Nunca dije que estuviera hablando de ti, Kaiba— le soltó —pero tienes razón, será mejor que te vayas. Dejemos la comida para otra ocasión— sonrió al fin —total, tus hábitos alimenticios no van a mejorar de un día para otro— intentó bromear para aligerar el ambiente, sin embargo, el castaño no dijo nada y sólo se marchó con una expresión un tanto molesta —Nos vemos— se despidió Joey en cuanto el empresario salió de la cocina, para después dejarse caer al piso y abrazar sus piernas —nos vemos, _Seto_ — murmuró ocultando su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Kaiba subió a su auto y luego de cerrar la puerta se percató de que no se había cambiado la ropa, seguía con el uniforme negro de cocina; maldijo en voz baja, presionó el volante con fuerza y apoyó su frente sobre el mismo.

—Dios… Joey…—

Pasó varios minutos en ese estado, una vez que se tranquilizó y recuperó su frialdad, encendió el vehículo y se marchó.

Lo que Seto nunca vio fue que Seiji había estado observándolo desde que habían llegado y sus ojos delataban el odio que sentía por el dueño de Kaiba Corp.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Listo! Al fin el nuevo capítulo =) quizá no lo consideren de gran importancia pero es el que me ha quedado más largo, hasta el momento, de todos los fics que he hecho (según yo) pero me gustó como quedó, espero que sea del agrado de ustedes._

 _Ah, y si esperaban ver beso pues… gomen! Pero ya mero llega el momento, sólo eso diré, je. Sobre las fotos… es probable que ya las hayan visto en la red, puesto que describí imágenes que he visto y que, siendo sincera, fueron la base para hacer esta historia, si no las han visto o no las recuerdan, sin problema se las paso, sólo me pasan su mail =)_

 _ **Ryu**_ _, espero y el acercamiento en este capítulo te haya agradado n.n_

 _Bueno…creo que es todo por el momento… recuerden, dudas, quejas, comentarios y/ o sugerencias, no duden en dejar un review._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 **.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragones**

 **.**

 _ **K.- 10**_

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, Joey llegó muy callado a la cafetería y se sorprendió al ver a cierto chico castaño sentado en la banqueta.

—Seiji ¿qué haces aquí?—

—Hoy es sábado y no tengo clases, por tanto, puedo trabajar desde temprano— sonrió el menor

—Pero Suichi iba a entrar en la mañana—

—Ah, sobre eso, le llamé anoche y le dije que yo podía venir temprano— se levantó y se acercó a su preciado jefe

—Bueno… si él está de acuerdo, creo que no hay problema. Entremos— el rubio hizo lo posible por creerle. El chico le caía bien pero admitía que se comportaba raro desde hacía pocos días.

En lo que Serenity llegaba, Joey y Seiji asearon, elaboraron la comida y atendían a las pocas personas que iban llegando; cuando la chica llegó, el rubio confió en dejar a Seiji la atención de los clientes mientras que, los hermanos Wheeler se centraban en ver las cuentas por pagar.

—Buenos días, bien….venidos— a duras penas el mesero terminó la frase al ver entrar a los hermanos Kaiba.

—Gracias— respondió Mokuba a falta de la cortesía de su hermano y buscando un lugar donde sentarse —Mira Seto, hoy está lleno—

—Sí, la cafetería del jefe Joey es cada vez más conocida— respondió orgulloso el chico

—Es cierto, él cocina muy bien—

—Gracias por sus palabras; estoy seguro de que al jefe Joey le harán sentir muy feliz—

—Lo que sea— intervino el empresario —¿Hay lugares disponibles?—

—Podría decirle que no— respondió el chico sin perder la sonrisa. Seto lo observó con atención —pero sería malo de mi parte; hay un lugar en la barra, síganme—

Y como tal, el chico los guió cerca del área de Serenity.

Ambos hermanos se sentaron, Seto llevaba consigo una bolsa y después de recorrer el lugar con la vista habló.

—¿Y Wheeler?—

—En la cocina— ambos chicos usaban un tono de voz seco y forzado, Mokuba revisaba el menú observando a ratos a su hermano —Está ocupado—

—Tengo algo de él. Quiero dárselo—

—Yo se lo puedo entregar—

—Muy amable pero no. Dile que estoy aquí— ordenó como si le estuviera hablando a uno de sus empleados

—Sí claro— el mesero ignoró la orden —los sábados él está muy ocupado, no sé si termine pronto— respondió con desdén

—Sólo dile que estoy aquí y punto— ordenó procurando controlarse

—Hmm ¿y qué van a pedir?—

Fue esa la ocasión que Mokuba aprovechó para hacer su pedido e intentar menguar el aura buscapleitos del mesero, usando todas las sonrisas posibles.

—De acuerdo, en un momento traigo su orden— dijo cortésmente al pelinegro y se retiró

Seto lo observaba irritado y cuestionó a su hermano.

—¿Cómo es posible que Wheeler tenga gente como esa trabajando con él? Da muy mala imagen al lugar— despotricó el castaño

—Tranquilo hermano, no comiences una discusión— pidió el menor

—Yo no comienzo nada, es él quien está provocando—

—Puede ser, pero tú eres mayor deberías saber controlarte—

—Lo hago, Mokuba, créeme que me controlo, de no hacerlo, ese mocoso ya no estaría en esta ciudad— sonrió de lado

Ambos callaron cuando vieron al chico acercarse con unos vasos con agua, era una regla darle uno a cada cliente en lo que llegaba su orden. Después de eso, Seto vio que el mesero entraba a la cocina y que Serenity salía de ella yendo hacia su lugar, en caja.

—Espera aquí, Mokuba—

El mayor se levantó y se dirigió a donde la chica estaba, llevando la bolsa consigo; era casi medio día y cuando llegó con la chica, Seto vio que el mesero salía con la orden de su hermano, se la entregó y tras dar una revisión a las demás mesas, regresó a la cocina.

—Buenos días, Kaiba— habló la chica de cabellos cobrizos

—Sí… ¿Está Wheeler ocupado?—

—Un poco— escaneo la cafetería con la vista —pero creo que puede descansar un poco, estamos llenos pero todo cubierto— sonrió al ver que en ese momento, Suichi ingresaba al lugar

—Puedo… ¿puedo entrar?— para sorpresa de sí mismo, Seto se sintió nervioso de entrar a la zona que Joey manejaba con habilidad. Le preocupaba la reacción que el rubio tuviera al verlo dado lo ocurrido en día anterior.

—Adelante, creo que mi hermano estará feliz de verte— el castaño no comprendió las palabras de la chica y sólo murmuró " _sí, claro_ " sin creerle.

Dentro de la cocina, Joey terminaba de revisar lo que se estaba cocinando.

—Muy bien, ahora sólo hay que esperar que hierva y estará listo para servirse en por la tarde— sacudió sus manos

—Gracias, jefe Joey. Espero y esté bueno—

—Seiji, quedó bien, créeme. Admito que me sorprendiste cuando llegué y te vi sentado afuera. Pero al verte tan decidido y con una receta en mano, no podía hacer menos que ayudarte. Aprendes rápido—

Lo que había pasado fue que, luego de que Seiji comentara del cambio de turno con Suichi, le dijo a Joey que había estado viendo varias recetas en internet y que quería preparar una para que comieran todos en el trabajo, que sería una muestra de su gratitud por la ayuda que todos le brindaban.

Joey había dudado en un inicio, no porque el menor fuera incapaz pero como no solía estar mucho en la cocina y había trabajo pendiente creía que no podrían lograrlo; pero el chico logró convencerlo apelando a la buena voluntad del rubio.

—Serás un gran cocinero— se sinceró y palmeó el hombro del estudiante.

Para su sorpresa, Seiji tomó las manos del rubio entre las suyas y las contempló.

—Que manos tan bellas— Joey se tensó

—No son bellas para nada, son ásperas y no están cuidadas—

—Pero son las manos de una persona trabajadora, por eso, son hermosas— sin dudarlo, Seiji besó las manos de Joey, el cual no ocultó su asombro

—¡ ¿Seiji? !— el rubio sintió su cara arder, quiso zafarse pero sólo lograr librar una de sus manos —Seiji, suéltame, por favor—

—No quiero— hizo fuerza en el agarre y volvió a besar la mano de su jefe

—¿Qué te pasa, Seiji?— Joey comenzaba a preocuparse, jalaba su brazo intentando librarlo sin éxito alguno —Suéltame, por favor—

—No quiero— su mirada hizo contacto con la del rubio

—¿Qué no entiendes que lo sueltes?—

Sin aviso, Seiji sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y presionarlo con fuerza bruta; el dolor fue tal que el chico soltó al rubio y tocó su hombro lastimado, volteando a ver a quien osaba interrumpirlo y encontrando a Seto Kaiba, que lo veía con evidente odio.

—Tú…— masculló el menor

—Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta— ordenó

—¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso?— retó el chico —no trabajabas aquí, no eres el dueño; sólo eres un cliente más, uno que no debería haberse metido a esta cocina— el chico estaba furioso

—Seiji…— intervino Joey —por favor, ve con Serenity, ayúdala—

—¿Wheeler?— el empresario se desconcertó y encaró al rubio —¿Es que no te importa lo ocurrido?— reclamó

—¡Claro que me importa, Kaiba! Pero ya no voy a tomar decisiones impulsivas… ya no— desvió la vista el chico

—Te lo dije, eres un tonto demasiado confiado— gruñó el ojiazul y arrojó la bolsa a los pies del rubio, descubriendo las ropas negras

Al verlas, Seiji no ocultó su sorpresa y disgusto, él ya había visto anteriormente esas ropas en la cocina, nadie las usaba y él soñaba con vestirlas y así poder ayudar al rubio en el trabajo. Si Kaiba las traía quería decir que él las había usado la noche anterior y no lo había notado dada la oscuridad de la calle.

—Eso no es justo— dijo entre dientes viendo a Joey, sus ojos delataban su frustración y las reprimidas ganas de llorar —No eres justo, Joey— tras decir eso, el chico salió a paso veloz de la cocina.

Wheeler quiso alcanzarlo pero Kaiba lo detuvo.

—Déjalo. No vayas—

—Pero Kaiba, él…—

—Si vas lo empeorarás— hizo fuerza en el agarre —estoy seguro que sabes que le gustas. Si tú no lo quieres de esa forma y vas, sólo alimentarás sus esperanzas en vano—

Joey desistió en seguir a su empleado, a cambio, se aferró al saco del empresario y se apoyó en él, ya todo le daba igual.

—¿Qué hice mal, Kaiba?—

—Ser como eres ¿tal vez?— se hizo el silencio por breves instantes, Seto contemplaba la cocina y al rubio que, aunque no lloraba, presionaba fuertemente las ropas del castaño, quería abrazarlo, aliviarle su dolor pero sabía que, de hacerlo, el chico no entendería —lo que tienes en el fuego ¿no se quemará?—

—Cierto…— con renuencia, Joey se encaminó a la estufa, estaba tan cómodo al estar tan cerca del castaño que se le olvidó que podía incomodarlo. Sin expresión alguna, revisó la comida, confirmó que estaba lista y apagó el fuego —con esto salimos terminamos por hoy. Debo ir a hablar con Seiji—

—No vas a ir— sentenció el castaño

—¿Eh?— el rubio sintió y vio como Seto lo encerraba entre sus brazos así como la bolsa que le colaba al frente el castaño —El uniforme—

—Lo siento. Actué por impulso— dijo el castaño viendo al frente

—¿Tú? No me digas— bromeó Joey —pero gracias; reconozco que fue bueno que estuvieras aquí, no sé qué habría hecho sin nadie que me detuviera—

—Yo también me alegro de haber entrado—

—Ahm… Kaiba ¿me puedes soltar?— aunque estaba feliz de estar en esa posición, Wheeler no quería engañarse

—No quiero— respuesta clara por parte del ojiazul

—Kaiba… por favor— Joey se tensó, se estaba repitiendo la situación recién vivida

—Te quiero— dijo de pronto el castaño al oído del rubio el cual se quedó sin habla —Por eso no te dejaré ir con él— lo abrazó con más fuerza

Joey seguía viendo al frente sin creer lo que escuchaba ¿en verdad Seto Kaiba lo quería? ¿Lo quería de la misma forma que él lo hacía? Fue entonces que sintió algo en su oído; la lengua de Seto estaba jugando con la oreja del rubio y le dio una leve mordida, eso hizo reaccionar al cocinero y con fuerza logró zafarse del castaño, tapándose la oreja y mostrando su sonrojo.

—¡Seto!— reclamó

—¿Qué?— fingió inocencia el castaño pero sonreía divertido

Wheeler lo encaró y le arrebató la bolsa con el uniforme.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?—

—Sabes que no bromeo, perro—

—Siendo así, tentaré mi suerte—

Y sin decir algo más, el rubio sujetó el rostro del castaño y lo besó. Fue un beso suave, un poco torpe debido a los nervios que sentía Joey pero que se le esfumaron al sentir que Seto lo abrazaba por la cintura. Esta acción le dio confianza al rubio y decidió rodear el cuello del empresario con sus brazos para poder profundizar más el beso.

Instantes después se separaron y Joey habló.

—Wow… besas bien— saboreó sus labios

—Soy el mejor, lo sabes—

—Quisieras… yo puedo hacerlo mejor— aseguró el chico de ojos avellana

—Demuéstramelo— retó el ojiazul

Joey estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero la puerta de la cocina fue abierta de improviso, dejando ver al mesero de cabello negro.

—Oh, lo siento, no sabía que estaban ocupados—

—¿Suichi?— el rubio volteó a ver el reloj de la cocina —¡ ¿Ya es tan tarde? !— Seto vio su reloj de pulso, había estado más de una hora en la cocina

—Maldición… ¡Mokuba!— apenas y recordaba que su hermano estaba esperándolo en la cafetería —Joe…Wheel...— Seto no sabía cómo llamar al rubio y optó por la costumbre —luego hablamos, perro—

—Sí… lo que digas… ricachón— el rubio intentaba recobrar la compostura.

El comportamiento fue el acostumbrado pero los ojos de ambos brillaban, no podían ocultar la alegría que les invadía y, aunque las palabras intentaban ser de insulto, una sonrisa inconsciente se les formaba en sus labios y hacía ver todo como si estuvieran bromeando.

Seto se dirigió a la puerta y al pasar junto al mesero escuchó que éste le habló aunque no lo volteó a ver.

—Dígale a Seren que los acompañe a su auto—

—¿Qué?— el castaño no entendió el sentido de la indicación

—Haga lo que le digo, por favor— el tono de voz que Suichi usaba era de advertencia pero cuando vio al castaño éste no supo definir si sus ojos mostraban preocupación o decepción.

Y, si bien Seto Kaiba no era de los que obedecían órdenes y menos de desconocidos, por esta ocasión decidió hacer caso a lo que ese mesero le decía, así que en cuanto salió de la cocina se dirigió a la barra donde Mokuba estaba platicando con la hermana del rubio; el pelinegro sonreía y conversaba animado pero ella se veía un poco nerviosa. Estaba apoyada en la barra, sonreía pero se veía tensión en sus brazos puesto que se abrazaba disimuladamente y, en ocasiones, revisaba el lugar; no porque estuviera esperando órdenes de algún cliente, más bien, parecía preocupada y buscando algo o alguien.

—Mokuba— le llamó el castaño

—Hermano ¿estás bien?— el menor notaba distinta el aura de su hermano aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era esa diferencia

—Sí…— el empresario observó a la chica, con la mirada le preguntaba cuál era el problema pero ella no respondió, sólo sonrió algo melancólica —es hora de irnos. He estado aquí más del tiempo que tenía previsto—

—Pero todo resultó bien ¿no? Valió la pena el tiempo gastado de más ¿verdad?— el pelinegro usó un tono de voz un poco serio pero había un dejo de burla en su forma de hablar, aunque la expresión de su cara fuera neutra.

—Vámonos— el castaño no estaba para bromas

—Voy— y, con desgano, el menor de los Kaiba bajó de su asiento —hasta luego, Serenity. Gracias por todo—

—Vengan cuando quieran—

—Serenity Wheeler ¿puedes venir un momento?—

Ante la pregunta, ella accedió; Suichi le había comentado esa posibilidad. Los tres salieron del local. Afuera, ella observaba la zona un poco preocupada, llegaron al auto de los Kaiba y Seto apresuró a Mokuba para que entrara a la limosina. El castaño iba a hacer lo mismo pero se detuvo, a él no le gustaba quedarse con dudas y habló sin miramientos.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?—

—¿Eh?— ella no esperaba que el chico se regresara

—Desde que salí de la cocina tú y el mesero ese lucen distintos a lo acostumbrado. Parece que ocultan algo—

—No es nada importante, Kaiba. Cosas de la cafetería—

—De ser así no estarías buscando algo o a alguien con la vista— la escudriñó con la mirada el chico

—No te preocupes, en serio, sólo… vayan con cuidado a su casa o a la empresa—

Seto iba a hacerle caso cuando recordó algo.

—¿Dónde está ese mocoso?— vio fijamente a la chica —Ese infeliz que se atrevió a tocar lo que es mío—

—Kaiba, por favor, váyanse por hoy— pidió ella

—No lo cubras, Serenity Wheeler ¿tienes idea de lo que hizo? ¿De lo que puede hacer si se descuidan?— el castaño sólo podía pensar que el rubio corría peligro al lado de ese mesero

—Sabemos a lo que nos arriesgamos, señor Kaiba— intervino Suichi —por eso le estamos pidiendo que se marche—

—Suichi…—

—Seren, ve adentro, yo lo despido. Joey está terminando unas órdenes y unos clientes pidieron la cuenta, están por pagar—

—De acuerdo. Ten cuidado— el chico de cabello negro asintió y ella entró al local

—¿Qué rayos traman ustedes dos?— Seto odiaba sentirse ignorado

—Nada. Sólo suba a su auto y váyanse. Por hoy es lo más sano que puede hacer— aseveró el mesero.

—¿Qué es lo más…?— Seto no terminó la pregunta porque vio a Seiji llegar —Ahí estás— murmuró enfadado

Suichi volteó a ver a su compañero.

—Seiji… Vete. Vete y enfría tu cabeza—

—¿Qué enfríe mi cabeza? Pero si yo siempre he sabido controlarme, Suichi—

—No digas tonterías. Vete y vuelve mañana—

—¿Es una orden del jefe de meseros?— retó el castaño menor

—Te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad—

—Qué amable eres— se burló el chico

Seto los observaba, al igual que Mokuba y el chófer de la limosina, no entendían lo que pasaba pero el ambiente lo sentían tenso.

—Hermano…—

—No salgas, Mokuba— si bien el empresario no comprendía de todo la situación, algo le decía que él estaba involucrado

—Seiji… no vayas a hacer una locura— temió el otro mesero

—¿Una locura? Oh, no, Suichi, no te confundas. Yo no vengo a matar a Seto Kaiba, quisiera, no lo niego, pero no haré tal cosa— aclaró el malentendido de forma irónica

—Gracias por tu amabilidad— respondió sarcásticamente el empresario

—Descuida, no lo hago por ti. Es por el jefe Joey— Seto clavó su mirada en el mesero —a él no le gustaría verte herido—

—Compórtate Seiji— intervino Suichi —por tu bien y por el de Joey. Sabes bien que a él no le gustan esta clase de cosas—

—Lo sé. Yo sólo vine a ver a Seto Kaiba largarse—

—¿Y si no me voy?— retó el castaño, Suichi rodó los ojos ¿es que el chico genio ya no era un genio? ¿O sólo estaba cegado por los celos?

—¿Quieres saber qué pasará si no te vas?— esbozó una mala sonrisa

—¿Me golpearás?—

—¿A ti? No soy tan estúpido… pero puedo ser un insensato al que no le importe perjudicar a la persona que le dio trabajo. Puedo perjudicar su futuro como cocinero—

Al escucharlo, todos los presentes lo vieron sorprendido, bien sabían a quien se estaba refiriendo.

—Seiji, eso es jugar sucio ¿vas a pagar mal por bien?— recriminó Suichi

—Eso depende de Seto Kaiba; si no se larga no respondo— demandó

El mencionado estaba molesto, al pie de la puerta del auto, Suichi estaba a su lado, intentaba calmarlo.

—Por enésima vez, Kaiba, váyanse—

—¡ ¿Qué estás diciendo? ! ¿Acaso vamos a hacerle caso a las sandeces que dice ese mocoso?—

—Si no quiere que Joey salga perjudicado, es mejor hacerle caso—

Seto estaba molesto, visiblemente molesto; Mokuba lo veía con preocupación mientras que el chófer de la limosina estaba ansioso; sabía que si su jefe no sacaba su enojo todo el personal de la mansión y la empresa serían víctimas de esa furia reprimida.

Suichi mantenía la vista fija en el empresario, demostrando que no le temía y que debía obedecerlo. Kaiba maldijo, entró al auto y entre dientes ordenó a su chófer que se dirigiera a Kaiba Corp., acto seguido, éste obedeció.

Una vez que los Kaiba se marcharon, Suichi se acercó a Seiji e intentó razonar con él.

—Seiji ¿por qué actúas así? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?—

—¿Qué te hace pensar que vi algo?—

—Cuando llegué vi entrar a Seto Kaiba a la cocina y yo sabía que tú estabas allí—

—Pero tú no estabas ahí—

—Seiji… el lugar es pequeño, no se necesita pensar mucho para saber dónde está el personal— obvió el pelinegro, el menor resopló

—Suichi… tú sabes lo que siento por el jefe ¿no?—

—Sí, todos sabemos que te gusta todo de él ¿qué con eso?—

—Estuve a punto de confesarme pero Seto Kaiba me interrumpió—

—Pero saliste molesto… o más bien indignado—

—Sí, porque el jefe Joey lo prefirió a él— dijo dolido recordando las ropas negras de cocina.

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 _Al fin! Hola, hola!_

 _Disculpen la demora en subir este capítulo pero… no ha sido un buen mes anímicamente hablando. Estoy en un proceso de ver dónde ando y para dónde voy ñ.ñu_

 _Pero en lo que descubro eso, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo que… ahora que lo pienso, me siento como en Karekano… una mitad trata sobre uno de los personajes y la otra tratará del otro… que no aseguro que este capítulo sea la mitad como tal… me falta mucho por contar, creo yo._

 _Ryu, ya se les hizo darse un beso, jeje n.n_

 _Bueno, no les quito más su tiempo, me despido por hoy, para seguir con este fic en mi cuaderno y en el trabajo… por una extraña razón es donde puedo concentrarme, je._

 _Nos vemos en la próxima entrega. Se cuidan mucho y que estén bien!_

 _P. D.: Si encuentran algún error, favor de disculparme, ya no tuve oportunidad de darle otra revisada u.u_

 _ **.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragones**

 _ **.**_

 _ **K.- 11**_

 _ **.**_

Lejos de la cafetería de los hermanos Wheeler; Aiko y Kousuke conversaban en su oficina viendo el previo de la revista.

—¿Y bien, qué opinas, Aiko?—

—Kousuke, eres el mejor— ella hojeaba la revista —Esas dos fotografías editadas… lluvia y nieve, creo que son la elección adecuada—

—Gracias, aunque me preocupa Joey, se veía decaído—

—¿En serio? No me di cuenta— se lamentó ella

—Eso es lógico, estabas emocionada por ver a jóvenes guapos— rió el fotógrafo

—¡No te burles Kousuke! Quizá algún día salga con alguno de ellos— amenazó

—No lo creo— el hombre se mostraba confiado

—Lo dices muy seguro—

—Lo estoy. Por dos cosas— ella lo contempló —Uno, ni Joey ni Seto están interesados en ti— Aiko frunció el ceño, se notaba su molestia — y dos… yo jamás permitiría que tea alejaras de mí—

Kousuke se levantó de su lugar y besó a Aiko con dulzura… como amaba Kousuke a su futura esposa. Ella se limitó a corresponder el beso y después habló.

—No sé si sentirme preocupada o halagada—

—Tú sólo piensa en no dejarme, yo me encargo del resto—

—Hmm… no, no puedo hacer eso, sabes que no es lo mío—

—Lo tuyo es provocarme ¿verdad?—

Ella sonrió divertida para después volver a besarse, olvidándose del trabajo pendiente, a fin de cuentas ya sólo faltaba dar el visto bueno para que las revistas salieran a circulación.

Mientras tanto, en la corporación Kaiba, el dueño de la misma estaba hecho una furia. Desde que llegó, no esperó a que su chófer le abriera la puerta, el mismo Seto lo hizo y lo hizo con tal brusquedad que Mokuba guardó silencio en vez de pedirle a su hermano que se tranquilizara y le esperara.

Habiendo entrado al edificio pasó de largo a la recepcionista, acción común de no ser porque la chica, al sentir la hostilidad que su jefe emanaba, volteó a verlo encontrándose con las dagas azules de su jefe inyectadas de sangre y su paso veloz. Sintió pavor.

Seto subió al ascensor rumiando maldiciones, sacó una lapicera de su abrigó y comenzó a jugar con ella entre sus dedos, como si eso ayudara a que el elevador subiera más rápido pero que, al momento abrirse la puerta, la lapicera fue trozada.

Una vez que llegó a su propio piso, caminó rápidamente y no se dignó en ver a su secretaria, la cual tenía unos papeles para entregarle pero que se detuvo en seco al ver la actitud del castaño a pasar junto a ella.

La puerta de la oficina fue cerrada después de escucharse un sonoro golpe. Adentro, Seto arremetió contra lo primero que encontró: el librero; aventó todos los libros con furia, incluidas algunas figuras decorativas. Estaba furioso, por vez primera no podía controlar su rabia y, aunque su mente le decía que debía controlarse no podía hacerlo, la sangre le hervía cada vez que recordaba a ese mocoso impertinente.

Estuvo así por varios minutos, desordenando su oficina. Afuera, Mokuba estaba de pie a la puerta, quería entrar y ver a su hermano pero esperaría a que éste se tranquilizara; no comprendía el porqué de su ira pero escuchaba todas las cosas caer y cómo algunas de ellas se quebraban al contacto con el piso o la pared.

—Seto…— Mokuba quería llorar

Finalmente, los ruidos cesaron y, cuidando de no hacer ruido, el pelinegro abrió la puerta de la oficina de su hermano. Se asomó un poco y vio a su hermano apoyado en el escritorio dándole la espalda y respirando muy agitado. A su alrededor todo estaba hecho un caos: papeles regados por doquier, el librero vacío, vidrios y estatuillas rotas en el piso, la mesa de centro cerca de la puerta de entrada y esquinada. Todo era un caos total.

—¿Hermano?— se animó a hablar

Al escuchar la voz, el castaño volteo a verlo, su semblante estaba contrariado, se notaba que no lograba ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Mokuba…—

Con esta respuesta, el chico se animó a entrar a esa zona en desastre, cerró la puerta y se acercó a su hermano.

—¿Qué tienes, Seto?—

—Nada. Sólo necesito ordenar mis ideas… no te preocupes—

—¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Debes estar bromeando, hermano, ve cómo dejaste tu oficina!— el pelinegro señaló la escena, el castaño vio todo y respiró resignado

—Creo que no puedo decirle al personal de limpieza que limpie todo esto—

—Hermano, dime que te pasa ¿Tiene Joey algo que ver?—

—¿Por qué el perro tendría que estar involucrado, Mokuba?— Seto en verdad no comprendía la pregunta de su hermano

—Porque él es el único que te saca de quicio—

—Era…ya hay otro— bufó y desvió la vista a un cuadro que tenía en la pared y que mostraba la zona donde harían el resort, una pequeña bahía en las afueras de ciudad Domino —creo que estaría bien ir de nuevo allí— murmuró

El menor contempló a su hermano y comprendió a lo que se refería.

—Ah, es cierto, la primera vez que vimos a Joey después de la escuela fue cuando veníamos de esa bahía—

—¡ ¿Qué dices? !— Seto volteó a verlo confundido y con los brazos cruzados

—Sí ¿no lo recuerdas? Cuando veníamos en la limusina… Joey estaba sentado la ribera del río en las afueras de la ciudad; lo vi por la ventana del auto y bajamos por él—

—¿Cómo que bajamos por él?—

El empresario puso atención a lo que su hermano le decía y cada palabra lo sorprendía puesto que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

—Si… fui muy imprudente, me regañaste porque salí casi corriendo del auto y me acerqué a Joey—

—¿Qué más sucedió esa vez, Mokuba?— en verdad el castaño estaba interesado en lo ocurrido esa tarde

—Pues… le dije al chófer que se detuviera y salí corriendo del auto; llegué con Joey y le llamé varias veces pero no me hizo caso; entonces me acerqué y… lo que vi fue espantoso: Joey tenía la cara toda lastimada, varios raspones, cortadas y uno de sus labios roto; temblaba y se abrazaba a sí mismo pero mantenía la vista fija al frente, hacia el río. Temí que hiciera alguna locura y pedí tu ayuda hermano—

—¿Yo me acerqué?—

—Sí, estabas de pie frente a la limusina, esperando a que yo regresara pero corrí y te jalé para que me siguieras, te dije que Joey me preocupaba. Me acompañaste y viste lo mismo que yo. Le hablaste pero él apenas y te volteó a ver, tenía la vista nublada, como si estuviera en un trance—

—¿Qué pasó después?—

—No me queda muy claro. Sé que le llamaste varias veces por su nombre alzando la voz, querías que reaccionara; me ordenaste regresar al auto y desde allí vi que lo sacudías y le hablabas. Después le ayudaste a caminar y subir al auto, yo estaba asustado porque Joey hacía todo de forma automática, como un robot y su expresión no cambiaba—

Para ese momento, Seto no veía a Mokuba, estaba viendo el piso, seguía con los brazos cruzados, golpeando con uno de sus dedos su brazo contrario, acción que delataba su impaciencia por recordar todo lo que su hermano le contaba.

—¿Y después? ¿Qué pasó después?—

—Fuimos al hospital de nuestro doctor. Yo iba sentado frente a ti y Joey… de primero veía por la ventana, sin hablar, tú y yo sólo observábamos en silencio, después él nos vio y, sin decir nada, se apoyó en tu hombro y se quedó dormido—

—Supongo que después llegamos con el médico y le atendieron— concluyó el castaño

—Así es. El doctor dijo que era probable que Joey hubiera tenido una pelea muy reñida dado lo lastimado que estaba que, por suerte, no tenía heridas internas. Debía estar internando por casi un mes pero en cuanto pudo él se marchó por cuenta propia y no supimos de él hasta que encontraste la cafetería—

—Así que eso sucedió… me pregunto por qué no recuerdo nada de eso—

Seto se dirigió a su silla ejecutiva y se sentó; Mokuba comenzó a recoger los papeles que estaban regados.

—No lo sé… tal vez quisiste borrarlo de tu cabeza porque se trataba de Joey. Pero ahora que él significa algo para ti… tal vez te frustra no recordar ese suceso—

—¿Qué significa algo para mí?—

—Hermano, no finjas. Joey te gusta ¿cierto?—

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea?—

—No habrías estado más de una hora con él en la cocina si no te interesara—

Obvió el menor al tiempo que colocaba los papeles en el escritorio y volvía a la zona desastre para acomodar los muebles.

Seto observaba a su hermano ¿estaría bien decirle que se le había declarado al rubio?

—Mokuba… Si lo que dices fuera cierto ¿no te incomodaría que mi pareja fuera un chico en vez de una chica?—

—¿Bromeas?— el pelinegro lo observó sin miedo —yo lo que quiero es que tú seas feliz, Seto. Si lo eres con Joey, yo no tengo nada que objetar. Él me cae muy bien y lo quiero mucho— aclaró

—Yo también lo quiero mucho— se sinceró el mayor y sonrió

—¿Y él? ¿Sabes si él también te quiere, hermano?—

—Sí, lo averigüe ya y sí, me quiere—

—Vaya que son extraños…mira que enamorarte del que considerabas tu enemigo—

—Y que lo digas… pero no me arrepiento. Pienso que está bien que me haya enamorado de él y no de alguien más— se levantó y comenzó a recoger los libros, se acercó al librero y comenzó a colocarlos en su lugar —es alguien único—

—¿Cómo tú, Seto?— ambos hermanos sonrieron altivos

—Así es. No muchas personas que se igualen a mí, por tanto, yo debo de tener cosas únicas—

—¡Oye! Joey no es una cosa— defendió el menor

—Tienes razón. Es mi perro—

—¡Hermano!—

Ante la sorpresa de Mokuba, Seto rió divertido. Al verlo, el pelinegro de imitó.

—Gracias Mokuba, me has ayudado a relajarme—

—Me alegra oír eso—

Continuaron acomodando las cosas y cuando hubo necesidad de recoger los restos de los vidrios, Mokuba solicitó a la secretaría que el personal de limpieza acudiera a la oficina de su hermano.

Y mientras la oficina del dueño de Kaiba Corp, era limpiada, los hermanos Kaiba daban su recorrido habitual por la empresa, llegando al departamento de construcción del resort.

—Señores Kaiba— saludó el encargado del proyecto

—Ishimoto— fue el saludo del C.E.O. —¿Ya está terminado el prototipo?—

—Sí, precisamente me disponía a ir a su oficina a informarle—

—Muéstrame el resultado—

Los tres se dirigieron al centro de la sala en la cual se veía materializada la idea del genio de Kaiba Corp.

En las paredes de dicha sala había imágenes proyectadas mostrando con detalle los acabados de decoración y los materiales usados, las terminaciones del diseño, la luminaria, sin olvidar la laguna artificial pública, porque la natural sería área restringida para evitar su contaminación.

—Así es como quedará en emporio—

—Más vale que sea así. No quiero que haya nada de menor calidad a lo que me estás mostrando—

—Así será señor Kaiba. Como encargado del proyecto es mi deber cerciorarme de que todo quede igual e inclusive mejor a lo planeado. Estoy consciente del deber que se me encomendó— respondió el joven arquitecto y diseñador.

Ishimoto Jun, un hombre joven, de la misma edad que Seto Kaiba, de hecho, compañero de la universidad pero de área distinta. Seto lo conoció en la semana cultura que la escuela organizó a la mitad de su ciclo escolar. Jun presentó una maqueta donde exponía su idea de una nueva área para su misma escuela: una remodelación en la zona de la cafetería. Si bien la propuesta quedó al aire, Seto tomó interés en ese chico porque su proyecto estaba bien planteado y las bases eran sólidas.

Fue entonces que lo invitó a incorporarse a su lista de empleados capaces, convirtiéndose en el jefe del departamento y segundo al mando en la construcción del resort de Kaiba Corp.

Y, hasta lo que llevaban hoy, Seto no había encontrado fallas y aprobaba las ideas de su compañero de generación.

—¿Cuándo comienzan la construcción?—

—Oh, ya estamos en eso, señor Kaiba. Desde hace tres días de hecho—

—¿Cuánta gente hay allá?—

—Una cuarta parte de la planilla de empleados. Han estado limpiando la zona y llevando la maquinaria y materiales necesarios para que los obreros comiencen hoy mismo. Habrá dos turnos y el plan es tener el resort terminado para finales de este mes. Todo esto tomando en cuenta que no haya contratiempos de causa mayor—

—¿Qué podrían ser esos cambios, Ishimoto?— preguntó suspicaz el castaño

—Nada de gravedad realmente, sólo cuestiones climatológicas o escases del algún material—

—Lo cual procurarás que no suceda ¿verdad?— advirtió

—Como acordamos, Seto. Sé que quieres tener todo esto listo antes de terminar el año. Entonces yo me he prepuesto que quede antes de lo que tú me has pedido—

—Entiendo… me agrada eso— el arquitecto sonrió —la próxima semana iré a ver lo que llevan avanzado, sé que no encontraré habitaciones totalmente construidas pero, espero y mínimo esté el esqueleto del lugar—

—Lo estará— aseguró el chico

—Confió en ti—

—No fallaré… y gracias por darme la oportunidad—

—Yo no te di nada. Tú te lo ganaste. Nos vamos, Mokuba—

Todo lo que duró la conversación, el menor de los Kaiba observaba las proyecciones. Le resultaba difícil creer que una persona podía hacer real lo que allí veía. Cuando ambos hermanos salieron de la sala el menor habló.

—Hermano…. ¿en verdad crees que pueda hacer lo que dice?—

—Lo hará. Ishimoto es alguien muy capaz—

—Entonces te agradece que confíes en él—

—En parte, supongo— el pelinegro observó a su hermano y éste comprendió lo que le preguntaba sin hablar y respondió con una sonrisa presumida —el área del comedor quedó a su total cargo. Le di libre permiso para su construcción—

Cuando regresaron a la oficina, confirmaron que ya estaba limpia y todo en completo orden. El castaño tomo asiento en su respectivo lugar mientras que el pelinegro se sentaba en uno de los sofás. Eran las cinco de la tarde y el estómago de Mokuba comenzaba a protestar.

—Seto… ¿no irás a comer?—

—Ve tú Mokuba, necesito revisar estos documentos porque el domingo esta la susodicha sesión grupal—

—Iré con Joey ¿está bien?—

—No. Hoy no vas. Ve a casa. Es más…— el castaño llamó a su secretaria por el comunicador —dígale a Kurosawa que pase a mi oficina—

Instantes después se escucharon leves golpes en la puerta de la oficina y tras permitir la entrada hizo acto de presencia el chófer de los hermanos Kaiba.

—Señor—

—Kurosawa, lleva a Mokuba a casa. Directo. Si él te pide que te desvíes de la ruta o que hagan una parada no autorizada por mí, no te detengas a menos de que sea una emergencia—

—¡Hermano!— reclamó el menor. Se preguntaba el porqué de esas extrañas órdenes

—De acuerdo señor—

—Te quedarás en casa hasta que yo te llame para que vengas por mí—

—Como ordene. Vamos, joven Mokuba—apremió el chófer; le daba gusto ver a su amo más tranquilo pero seguía siendo más recomendable estar tan lejos de él como fuera posible en este día.

El castaño ordenó a su hermano retirarse, no le dijo la razón de su comportamiento pero la intuición de Mokuba le dictaba que algo tenía que ver la cafetería de Joey, aun así, no quiso preguntar nada por el momento, Seto se veía tranquilo y era mejor no alterarlo otra vez. Ya hablarían en casa con confianza.

Una vez que Mokuba salió de la oficina, Seto se reclinó en su silla y cerró los ojos; había sido una larga y estresante mañana, aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el beso que se habían dado el rubio y él. Palpó sus labios con dos de sus dedos, como si éstos bailaran al ritmo de una melodía imaginaría, debía reconocer que estaba feliz, por vez primera en mucho tiempo, Seto Kaiba estaba feliz.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Listo!_

 _Hola, hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien n.n_

 _Disculpen la demora per aquí estoy dando guerra con el fic…. Que esta vez como que estuvo muy seria la situación pero era necesario dado los acontecimientos pasados._

 _Por cierto, rápidamente diré que Jun es sólo el arquitecto, no se va a meter entre Seto y Joey, o al menos eso espero porque ni siquiera tenía pensada su existencia…en serio, conforme escribía lo que pasaba en la oficina el encargado tomó forma general…. Su personalidad, pero aún no decido su apariencia física… alguna sugerencia? Digo, por si acaso llega a salir más adelante, jeje._

 _Ryu, muchas gracias por tus mensajes n.n me alegra saber que "Ironía" resultó de tu agrado y te alivianó la espera de este capítulo pero aquí lo tienes, casi recién salido del horno, jeje._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la próxima entrega!_

 **.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragones**

 _ **.**_

 _ **K.- 12**_

 _ **.**_

Era ya la hora del cierre y la cafetería al fin se veía limpia después de una tarde ajetreada. Como Seiji ya no se había presentado durante la tarde, Suichi, Serenity y Joey se las ingeniaron para atender todo pues, curiosamente, ese día habían tenido más clientela de la habitual. Pero, para las ocho de la noche, ya sólo quedaba una familia y una pareja terminando de comer.

En la cocina, Joey y Suichi estaban limpiando todo mientras que Serenity acomodaba las sillas y limpiaba las mesas libres y la barra; de mismo modo, despidió a los comensales una vez que estos terminaron su comida y llevó los platos a la cocina.

—Listo. Terminaron— dijo mientras dejaba los platos en la tarja

—Gracias, Seren, yo los lavo—

—De acuerdo, terminaré las mesas—

Acordado esto, la chica regresó a su labor al igual que el pelinegro, sólo Joey limpiaba el mobiliario un poco distraído; el mesero lo observaba con detenimiento, al principio un poco preocupado porque el rubio se había tardado bastante en acomodar las cosas de la alacena pero ahora estaba un poco exasperado debido a que Joey había confundido algunos paquetes de saborizantes revolviéndolos al momento de guardarlos.

—Joey…— le llamó con claridad

—¿Qué pasa Suichi?—

—Deberías estar feliz en vez de distraído— dijo al tiempo que terminaba de lavar los platos. Se secó las manos en el delantal y encaró al rubio recargándose en la tarja

—¿A qué te refieres?— desde la mesa central, Joey observaba a su compañero de travesuras

—Que no te haya dicho nada antes no quiere decir que no vea—

—No hables con rodeos— advirtió el rubio

—¡Perfecto!— dio un aplauso y sonrió divertido el chico — ya se te hizo con Seto Kaiba ¿qué te tiene preocupado? ¿Seiji?—

Al escuchar las primeras palabras del chico, Joey se sintió ruborizar

—¡Suichi! ¡ ¿Qué estás diciendo? !—

—Vamos amigo, no te hagas el tonto. Desde hace tiempo sé que te gusta ese sujeto— respondió el chico con ligereza, el rubio no sabía dónde esconderse

—¿Q-quién..?—

—No es algo de decir. Para los que te conocemos eres un libro abierto. Incluso Seren lo sabe—

—¡ ¿Qué Serenity qué? !— el rubio no daba crédito al hecho de que su hermana estuviera enterada de su gusto por el castaño —¿Estás seguro?—

—Claro ¿Por qué crees que lo dejó entrar a la cocina? De ser cualquier otra persona no lo habría dejado entrar—

Wheeler sonreía nervioso, se sentía como un niño al que le descubrieron en una travesura.

—Pero yo no quiero preguntarte sobre él, Joey, yo lo que quiero saber es si estás preocupado por Seiji—

—¡Claro que estoy preocupado!— obvió el rubio —Seiji es un buen chico, es atento, muy trabajador y…—

—¿Muy impulsivo?— concluyó el mesero y escudriñó con la mirada al rubio

—Sí… —apenas y respondió éste recordando lo ocurrido con el menor hacía unas pocas horas

—Joey… Eres un buen tipo— sonrió el moreno

Suichi acercó uno de los bancos y se sentó junto a la mesa, no había prisa y era necesario hablar; con una de sus manos le indicó a Joey que se sentara en el otro banco y éste así lo hizo, aunque estaba nervioso pues conocía a Suichi y sabía que el chico no se iba por las ramas.

—Dime Joey ¿por qué contrataste a Seiji?—

—Porque él quería trabajar— respondió sin dudarlo

—Su entusiasmo te atrapó—

—Pues sí, de alguna manera, tú sabes bien que realmente es buen trabajador—

—No lo niego; además, no suele ser problemático y puedes contar con él—

—¿Verdad?— Joey tenía la esperanza de que Suichi no odiara al pequeño —es que, ver que alguien tan joven quiera trabajar en vez de pasar la tarde con sus amigos… aunque no tenga la necesidad de…— no pudo decir más

—¿Te identificaste? ¿Viste en él un poco de lo que hubieras querido vivir?—

—¿Por qué eres así, Suichi? No me observes tanto— desvió su vista

—Joey… te observo porque eres importante para mí. Seren y tú son como mis hermanos… Yo no tengo un padre y me dolía saber que tú que si tuviste uno, fuera tan severo con su hijo; yo no podía creerlo, cada vez que te veía con heridas sentía miedo pero aun así tú siempre sonreías—

—¨Si… lo notaba, me veías y casi querías llorar— rió el rubio queriendo aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había formado

—Sé que te has esforzado mucho por no caer en el abismo, Joey, aunque cuando estabas en la Prepa te desviaste un poco del camino. Buscaste una salida fácil supongo—

—Lo admito. Pero Yugi me ayudó mucho, así como Tristán, Tea y…—

—Y Seto Kaiba— concluyó el pelinegro

—Sí; aunque no lo creas, el discutir con Kaiba era un aliciente para ir a la escuela—

—Seren me contaba un poco de todo lo que vivían, porque ella también trataba con él—

—Así es, pocas veces pero llegaron a conocerse. Hubo momentos en que incluso parecían entenderse muy bien y…—

—¿Te preocupó eso?—

—Pues sí… Ahí fue cuando lo comprendí. Si bien el problema era el hecho de que Kaiba se estaba acercando a mí hermana, yo creía que era preocupación por ella, por miedo a que él se aprovechara y la engañara, pero no era así, era preocupación y miedo por mí mismo. Temía que Kaiba se olvidara de mí al estar con mi hermana—

—Joseph tonto— Suichi esbozó una media sonrisa al decir esas palabras

—Lo sé; fue entonces que comprendí que yo tenía celos de mi hermana al tratarse de Kaiba—

—Pero no dijiste nada—

—En absoluto. Éramos enemigos jurados, cada vez que nos topábamos comenzaba una batalla donde ninguno daba tregua, por tanto, no podía decir que me había enamorado de mi supuesto enemigo—

—Buen punto. Y supongo que así pasó el tiempo—

—Pues sí, después, ya sabes… la universidad, mi papá… la pelea…— el rubio apoyó su brazo derecho en la mesa para después apoyar su rostro y continuar hablando con nostalgia —la idea del restaurant, la ayuda de Yugi y su abuelo… muchas cosas pasaron—

—¿Y Kaiba sabe algo de eso?—

—No. Y no sé si quiero decirle. Aunque tengo una vaga sensación—

—¿De qué?—

—Cuando me salí de la casa y estuve en las afueras de la ciudad, Seto y Mokuba me trajeron de regreso—

—Sí, me lo dijo Seren cuando fui al hospital—

—Pues… tengo la impresión de que algo sucedió en el trayecto de regreso. Recuerdo muy poco de ese día. Escuchaba a Mokuba llamarme y veía a Seto mover los labios; entramos a su auto pero yo sólo veía lo negro del paisaje, me apoyé en Kaiba y me quedé dormido. Pero tengo la sensación de que fui cargado y me transmitieron una calidez poco usual—

—¿Poco usual?— Suichi no comprendió

—Sí… creo que esa calidez fue la que me hizo despertar. Ya después conseguí salir del hospital, trabajar, ahorrar, regresar a la escuela y abrir la cafetería; de ahí en adelante conoces la historia—

—Entiendo… entonces, todo está bien con Kaiba ¿y Seiji?—

—Seiji… pues yo creía que todo estaba bien—

—No te hagas el tonto, Joey ¿me vas a decir que no notabas el interés que él tiene por ti?—

—Yo creía que era su disposición al trabajo—

—Ajá, y yo creía que querías a tu amiga, la rubia—

—¡Lo de Mai fue…!— calló de pronto el rubio —tramposo— refunfuñó y Suichi rió divertido

—En fin, volvamos a Seiji, mañana seguro que viene ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Seguirá trabajando aquí? ¿Lo vas a correr?—

—¡No bromees! No voy a mezclar las cosas personajes con el trabajo—

—¿Hablarás con él entonces?—

—Tengo que… además, si Kaiba regresa aquí no quiero que haya problemas entre ellos—

—Eso va a estar difícil… si no hubiera corrido a Kaiba es probable que se hubieran agarrado a golpes—

—Gracias por evitarlo, entonces— Wheeler se reacomodó en su lugar —¿Sabes? Creo que mejor voy a hablar con Seiji hoy mismo, voy a llamarle para verlo cerca de su casa—

—¿Por qué el cambio?—

—Porque sería incómodo hablar este tema antes de comenzar a trabajar, no sería muy agradable y mañana debo ir a otra sesión—

—Tienes razón ¿te llevo con él?—

—¿Traes carro?—

—No. Moto. Al fin la conseguí— los ojos negros del mesero brillaron con entusiasmo —Ya es toda mía—

—Jajajaaja, lo que querías era presumir, no ayudarme—

—Un poco, no lo niego, pero vamos, mandémosle mensaje al enano—

Los chicos volvieron a su labor y conversaron de cosas cotidianas, principalmente de motocicletas pues era un tema del que ambos gustaban. Serenity los había estado esperando a que terminaran de conversar pues hubo un momento en que entró para avisar que había terminado pero intuyó la plática que tenían y optó por esperar, por eso, ahora los observaba y sonreía. Sabía que Suichi siempre podía hablar serio con Joey, pues el rubio normalmente evitaba los temas serios y sabía librarse con las bromas pero Suichi lograba que el rubio soltara las palabras sin darse cuenta.

Una vez terminado el trabajo y, mientras Joey cerraba la cafetería Suichi llevó a Serenity a su casa, una vez que regresó, el rubio subió a la moto y el moreno fijó el rumbo a la casa del mesero castaño.

Suichi le había mandado el mensaje diciéndole que irían a verlo; Joey no se sintió capaz de hacerlo, en su mente rondaban las palabras de Seto diciéndole que si no iba a corresponder sus sentimientos no debía ilusionarlo. Y si le mandaba el mensaje temía usar palabras equivocadas.

Y mientras esto sucedía con Joseph Wheeler; en Kaiba Corp, Seto continuaba durmiendo.

Después de la plática que había tenido con Mokuba, con Ishimoto, después de revisar varios papeles y programar su salida a la bahía donde estaría el resort Kaiba, el castaño cayó rendido ante Morfeo.

El comienzo de su descanso había sido placentero y relajante pero conforme el tiempo pasaba las cosas se volvían confusas en su sueño, creía tener una pesadilla pero comprendió que no era así; lo que su subconsciente le mostraba era un recuerdo reprimido, que revivió gracias a la conversación que había tenido con su hermano.

En ese recuerdo, el castaño veía claramente que estaba en su limosina junto a su adorado hermano y que, mientras el "pequeño" le contaba lo buena que había estado la cena, porque habían salido a cenar fuera de la ciudad, en un momento imprevisto el pelinegro le pidió al chófer detenerse para después salir casi corriendo y dejando al mayor de los Kaiba perplejo y solo dentro del auto.

Seto y Kurosawa salieron de inmediato del auto pero no siguieron al chico más que con la mirada, lo vieron bajar por la colina y ver que se acercaba a un chico rubio; poco después Mokuba se acercaba a su hermano corriendo desesperadamente, pidiéndole que ayudara a su amigo, allí supo que era Joey Wheeler quien estaba sentado en esa colina.

Seto siguió a su hermano y cuando llegó ante el rubio se sorprendió al ver el estado físico en que se encontraba: estaba sumamente golpeado y había marcas de sangre seca en sus labios y en uno que otro golpe que su cara tenía.

—Wheeler…—

Apenas y pudo pronunciar el empresario, no sabía cómo reaccionar, quiso hacer un comentario burlesco, algo ofensivo, pero nada le salía, se sentía abrumado y un poco adolorido, algo le dolía y también, comenzaba a sentir su sangre hervir.

Vio que, por mucho que Mokuba le llamaba, el rubio no reaccionaba así que el mismo Seto procedió a llamarlo. Se colocó a su altura pero nada, ni una sola mirada por parte de esos ojos avellana que solían brillar vivazmente.

—Mokuba, sube al auto— ordenó

—Pero hermano…—

—Sube al auto— ordenó con mayor fuerza en la voz, por tanto, el menor obedeció.

Aprovechando que estaban solos, Seto sacudió al rubio al tiempo que lo llamaba insistentemente.

—¡Wheeler! ¿Me escuchas, Wheeler? Por dios, reacciona— el castaño se sentía desesperado, no sabía por qué pero no podía sentirse tranquilo al ver al rubio en semejante estado.

Sabía que era pandillero pero lo que veía no parecía ser el resultado de una pelea entre pandillas, había sido una pelea donde el chico no había metido mucho las manos.

—¡Joey! ¡Joey, mírame!— Seto tomó entre sus manos el rostro del rubio; se asustó de ver esos ojos, que alguna vez consideró bellos, sin vida —Joey… ¿quién te hizo esto? ¿Quién se atrevió a lastimarte tanto?— el castaño no podía dar crédito a lo que veía ni a lo que sentía, estaba realmente preocupado por el rubio.

—Kai…ba— escuchó la voz del rubio

—¡Joey! Sí, soy yo. Vamos, debemos ir con el médico—

Como pudo y sin pensarlo mucho, el castaño levantó al rubio y lo obligó a caminar junto con él hasta llegar al auto donde Mokuba ya los esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Una vez adentro, Seto ordenó ser llevados al hospital de su médico de cabecera a la brevedad posible. Los hermanos Kaiba se preguntaban con la mirada qué había sucedido para que el rubio terminara en ese estado. Tendrían que esperar el resultado médico, mientras tanto, Seto sintió que el rubio se recargaba en él, buscando apoyo para después dormir plácidamente.

El camino hacia el médico lo hicieron en completo silencio; Mokuba veía el paisaje luminoso de la ciudad, Seto veía al frente del camino y, a momentos, veía al lastimado rubio, no decía nada pero su cabeza intentaba atar cabos sin lograrlo, sólo le quedaba esperar a que Joey despertara y hablara.

Aun así, aprovechó que el rubio tenía una de sus manos libre y, procurando ser discreto, el castaño entrelazó sus dedos a los del rubio; no sabía el por qué pero quería hacer algo para que el chico sintiera que alguien estaba con él, que supiera que Joey Wheeler tenía el apoyo total de Seto Kaiba.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Seto envío a Mokuba para ir avisando al médico, después el castaño salió de la limosina y, con ayuda de Kurosawa sacaron al rubio, que se negaba a reaccionar, por lo cual, el castaño lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo cargó al estilo princesa y lo acercó a su pecho para brindarle confianza y calor.

Adentro del hospital, confirmó que ya estaban preparando la habitación para el rubio, Mokuba le dijo a dónde debía dirigirse y el castaño así lo hizo, llevó al rubio a su cuarto y lo colocó en la cama con mucho cuidado.

—Hermano ¿crees que Joey estará bien?— al menor de los Kaiba se le notaba la preocupación

—Lo estará Mokuba, Wheeler siempre ha sido terco, no creo que se deje vencer por algo como esto—

—Cierto. Joey es muy fuerte— intentó sonreír y mostrarse convencido el menor —voy por el doctor, Seto—

—Está bien—

Cuando Mokuba salió de la habitación, Seto se dedicó a observar al rubio con detenimiento: las ropas estaban manchadas de sangre pero no había cortadas ni nada que demostrara uso de alguna arma, todo era, contusiones de lo que parecía, resultado de una palea de diez contra uno.

El rubio emitió un quejido de dolor y Seto removió sus cabellos, para ver si no había herida alguna en la cabeza, por suerte no había nada; comparado con sus manos, se notaba que Joey había protegido muy bien su cráneo.

—Joey… resiste— pidió Kaiba al tiempo que delineaba con cuidado el rostro del herido

Los quejidos de dolor cesaron, parecía ser que el chico al fin había logrado conciliar el sueño, se notaba en su respiración aun así Kaiba quiso comprobarlo y acercó su rostro al del rubio, comprobando que respiraba, así como cuando se acercó a su pecho para escuchar el latido de su corazón.

—No me asustes así, perro— reclamó al herido durmiente —Ja, como si alguna vez me escucharas— se burló de sí mismo

Iba a alejarse del rubio pero un deseo y un impulso le invadieron, aún lastimados, los labios de Joey estaban entreabiertos y eran una gran tentación…a la que no pudo negarse.

Cuidando de no hacer ruido, Seto acercó su rostro al de Joey, estaba nervioso, jamás en la vida había besado a alguien y nunca creyó que besaría al perdedor de Wheeler pero bien sabía Seto que esta era una oportunidad única y la iba a aprovechar, a fin de cuentas, era lo menos que se merecía por ayudarlo y Seto Kaiba nunca se iba sin nada; siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del herido, apoyándose con sus manos y acercó su labios a los de Joey para besarlo suavemente; duró escasos segundos pero fueron gratificantes para el castaño porque al fin sentía el respirar y el aliento del chico que desde años atrás había llamado su atención.

Irguió su cuerpo y vio a Joey dormir, volvió a tomar el semblante característico del empresario más reconocido de Japón.

A los pocos minutos Mokuba y el médico llegaron, Seto se excusó diciendo que debía ir a su empresa y ordenó que le informaran todo lo que ocurriera con el rubio dado que él cubriría los gastos, acto seguido, el castaño caminó tranquilo hasta la salida del hospital.

Estando afuera volteó a ver la inmensa luna, casi llena y suspiró. Había besado por vez primera, había besado a un hombre y había besado a Joey Wheeler.

—No estuvo mal— dijo para sí y entró a la limosina para ser llevado a su empresa

Aquí era donde finalizaba el sueño del dueño de Kaiba Corp y que abría los ojos bastante sorprendido de poder recordar ahora todo tan claramente; se tocó los labios, él creyendo que era la primera vez que besaba al perro y resultaba que era la segunda, por suerte el rubio estaba inconsciente en ese entonces y no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, o al menos eso esperaba el castaño.

—Tal vez suprimí ese suceso en mi memoria porque era Joey… o simplemente quise olvidar que eso había sucedido— concluyó el chico genio

Estiró su cuerpo y vio el reloj de su oficina que ya marcaba las diez y cuarto de la noche; el personal de la oficina salía a las ocho, por tanto, Seto sabía que estaba solo en todo el edificio, bueno, estaba el vigilante pero en la planta baja. Recogió sus cosas, apagó la laptop y salió de su oficina. En el camino al ascensor mandó un mensaje a su chófer para que viniera por él y lo llevara a casa; le daba el tiempo de llegada en lo que Kaiba salía del edificio.

Un poco retirado del lugar donde el CEO estaba; Joey y Suichi llegaban a unos suburbios en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, al verlo Joey quedó sorprendido.

—¿En verdad Seiji vive aquí?—

—Así es ¿nunca habías venido?—

Suichi apagó la motocicleta, ambos bajaron de ella y mientras Joey se quitaba el casco no podía evitar ver todo con admiración y sólo respondió la pregunta de su amigo moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa.

—Si vive en una zona como esta ¿por qué trabaja?—

—Por ti, Joey— respondió el pelinegro con obviedad

Ante la respuesta recibida, Joey sólo desvió la vista sintiéndose apenado, él prefería pensar que Seiji era un buen chico y nada más; el rubio detestaba tener problemas… pero los problemas parecían querer al rubio porque lo seguían a todos lados.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta llegar al punto de encuentro acordado: una calle amplia con una tienda de autoservicio en la esquina; allí afuera estaba el pequeño mesero de cabello castaño sentado en el piso. Como había refrescado un poco la noche, el chico vestía una gran chamarra y tenía las manos en los bolsillos, cuando vio a los dos chicos llegar se puso en pie y los saludó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 _Hola, hola!_

 _Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero y algunas dudas queden aclaradas (aunque puede que otras les surjan ñ.ñu)._

 _Ryu, creo que ya quedó resuelto el asunto, simplemente el chico genio no es tan genio, jeje._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense mucho y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Dragones**

 _ **.**_

 _ **K.- 13**_

 _ **.**_

Kurosawa manejaba tranquilo. Milagrosamente llegó en cuanto su jefe, Seto Kaiba, iba saliendo de su empresa así que ninguno tuvo que esperar al otro. Estaban por llegar a la mansión Kaiba y el viaje estaba resultando sin contratiempos.

Cuidadosamente, el chófer miró a su jefe por el espejo retrovisor; normalmente, el castaño solía ir trabajando en su laptop pero esta vez iba viendo por la ventana, a Kurosawa le extrañó este acto pero admitía que le hacía bien a su jefe estar en un viaje sin hacer nada.

Lo contempló. En ese momento, Seto Kaiba parecía un joven veinteañero como cualquier otro, incluso, al ir viendo por la ventana parecía más pensar en amores que en negocios; el chófer daba por hecho que iba pensando en sus acciones pero desechó esa idea al verlo cerrar sus ojos y emitir un leve suspiro, no cabía duda, su jefe estaba enamorado.

Poco después puso su total atención en el camino, nunca le había sabido de algún amorío a su jefe, si esta era su primera vez debía tener privacidad para disfrutarlo. Porque su jefe era todo un ogro cuando estaba de mal humor pero era humano a fin de cuentas, necesitaba un tipo de afecto que su hermano no podía darle y, si al fin, había encontrado a ese alguien, el viejo chófer de la familia Kaiba esperaba que fuera alguien que le hiciera bien a su joven señor.

Llegaron a la mansión en completa calma, del mismo modo, el castaño se dirigió a su habitación pasando antes por la de Mokuba y corroborar que el menor ya se hubiera dormido; era ya media noche y el pelinegro bien sabía que no tenía permitido desvelarse tanto fuera el día que fuese.

Confirmó que el menor dormía y el mayor procedió a hacer lo mismo, ya por la mañana comería algo, tenía que asistir a la sesión fotográfica y quería ir lo más descansado posible.

A la mañana siguiente, Seto fue el primero en levantarse, se sentía cansado pero al pensar repentinamente en ver a Joey, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Se encaminó a su cuarto de baño y procedió a ducharse para comenzar su día lo más relajado posible.

Por su parte, Joey, estaba ya trabajando en la cocina, debía tener todo listo a tiempo si es que tenía la intención de llegar a buena hora a la sesión. Llevaba un ritmo tranquilo, el que siempre usaba cuando estaba solo.

—Permiso—

En cuanto escuchó la voz adolescente, Joey, se detuvo en seco, respiró hondo y volteó a ver al recién llegado.

—Hola, Seiji. Pasa, necesito algo de ayuda con el acomodo de la loza—

—Claro, yo me encargo—

Ambos comenzaron a trabajar sin decir nada y el ambiente no resultaba pesado, aun así, Suichi y Serenity entraban a ver la cocina de vez en cuando para evitar que surgiera alguna incidencia.

Mientras tanto, Seiji se movía en la cocina con soltura, evitando todo tipo de contacto físico con su jefe y hablándole sólo para lo necesario. El rubio se sentía extraño pero continuaba preparando el guiso del día y, mientras mezclaba todo, recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

En cuando Joey y Suichi vieron a Seiji, se acercaron a él y le saludaron, hubo un silencio incómodo por unos minutos, Seiji mantenía la vista en ambos chicos, Joey procuraba no verlo y Suichi los contemplaba a ambos hasta que decidió hablar.

—Está haciendo frío— metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón —así que… creo que es mejor que hablen antes de que nos congelemos—

Al escucharlo, los otros dos voltearon a verlo.

—Vaya que eres bueno para ambientar, Suichi— ironizó el rubio

—Joey, van a dar las diez y los tres tenemos que madrugar mañana— resaltó las últimas palabras el capitán de meseros

—De acuerdo, está bien— suspiró el rubio para comenzar a hablar

—Lo siento— Seiji lo interrumpió —actué sin pensar—

—Seiji…—

—Creí que estaba bien con el hecho de trabajar juntos, yo era feliz con eso—

El menor seguía con las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra pero veía al piso aun cuando el rubio estaba frente a él.

—Y si todo estaba bien así ¿por qué…?— aunque Joey ya intuía la respuesta quiso preguntar; Suichi rodó los ojos cansado, al parecer Joey era tan tonto como Seto Kaiba.

—¿Y todavía lo pregunta, Jefe?—respondió sarcásticamente el menor —Seto Kaiba arruinó todo—

Se hizo el silencio por breves momentos, un silencio incómodo para dos de los tres chicos reunidos.

—Ahm… bueno… yo—

—Sí, ya entendí que usted prefiere a ese sujeto; estuve pensando en eso toda la tarde—

—¿En serio?—

—Se lo dije, no soy tan tonto, pero reconozco que soy muy terco en algunas ocasiones—

—Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?— intervino el pelinegro —¿vas a renunciar a la cafetería?—

—¡ ¿Estás loco? ! ¡No voy a dejar mi trabajo!— le encaró —me gusta mi empleo y yo quiero ser chef en un futuro cercano. No voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de aprender—

—¿Y si Joey no te quiere más allí?— habló con seriedad el mesero mayor mostrando firmeza en su mirada y consiguiendo amedrentar al menor —¿Si él considera que le vas a traer problemas?—

Al escucharlo, Joey quiso intervenir pero recordó que, en el trayecto, le había prometido a Suichi no intervenir cuando él hablara.

—Si él piensa eso…— pasó saliva el menor y al fin vio al rubio a la cara —no me quedará de otra más que aceptar su decisión. Sé que abandoné mi trabajo sin dar explicación—

—Y que casi violas a tu jefe, no lo olvides— dijo el pelinegro con toda intención de maldad y burla, los otros dos sintieron su cara arder de vergüenza.

—¡Suichi!— le reclamaron al unísono, el mencionado se rió

—¿Qué? Yo sólo dije la verdad—

—Eres incorregible— comentó Joey resignado, sonrió y poco después puso su atención en el castaño y le llamó —Seiji—

El mencionado lo observó con nerviosismo pero se mantuvo firme.

—Me agrada tu trabajo, eres cumplidor y eficaz… si te soy sincero, no quiero que abandones la cafetería pero, para eso, necesito que me asegures que no se volverá a repetir una situación semejante a la de hoy—

—Ese sujeto… ¿seguirá yendo?—

—¿Ese sujeto?— el rubio no comprendió la pregunta

—Habla de Kaiba, Joey… y si, Seiji, él seguirá acudiendo, ten eso presente— advirtió el otro mesero

—¿Por qué tardé en nacer?— se recriminó el chico

—Eso no es algo que dependa de nosotros, enano, si en verdad no eres tan todo debes de saberlo—

—Lo sé, Suichi, no seas tan metiche— reclamó —Jefe Joey, desde hace tiempo me gustas y mucho, por eso me animé a pedirte trabajo además de que me gusta cocinar porque casi siempre estoy solo en casa debido al trabajo de mis padres. Son buenos conmigo pero es triste estar solo en casa tanto tiempo, por eso quise trabajar, sentirme útil y estar en contacto con la gente—

—Seiji ¿nos conocimos antes?—

—No. Yo sólo pasé por la cafetería cuando estaban metiendo las cosas y los vi a Serenity y a ti adentro pero, no sé… desde el momento en que te vi… me gustaste, tienes algo que atrae a las personas, jefe—

—Eres demasiado directo— Joey sentía que los colores se le subían al rostro

—Sí… algo de eso me han dicho antes, pero no voy a cambiar eso… y menos ahorita—

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque puedo decir con total libertad que Seto Kaiba no me agrada; puede que sea bien parecido, famoso, exitoso y todo eso pero eso no le quita el hecho de que tiene una muy mala actitud con las personas que le rodean puesto que se siente superior a todos—

—Es un chico genio y tiene mucho dinero, puede darse ese gusto si quiere— intervino Suichi

—Por mi puede ser el dueño de medio país pero eso no cambia que debería tener un poco de cortesía y sentido común—

—Ahm…— intervino el rubio —hace años entendí que Kaiba no sabe nada del sentido común que tenemos las personas normales. Da por hecho muchas cosas—

—No tiene que disculparlo, jefe—

—No se trata de disculparlo, Seiji, es sólo… entenderlo—

—Y así Joey justifica a su enamorado— concluyó el pelinegro haciendo que Joey callara de inmediato —son las once la noche chicos, concluyamos esto—

—Tienes razón— Joey retomó el control —Seiji, tu lugar en el trabajo lo sigues teniendo si lo quieres pero te diré que Seto Kaiba seguirá yendo al local, del mismo modo te agradezco tus sentimientos hacía mí pero no puedo corresponderte… yo quiero a alguien más—

—Sí, lo sé, me quedó claro— el castaño intentó controlar su enojo

—¿Entonces? ¿Seguirás trabajando con nosotros?—

—Está bien. Quiero seguir allí y haré todo lo posible por no discutir con ese sujeto… por lo menos en el trabajo. Si lo veo en la calle seguiré en mi postura de ignorarlo o molestarlo según sea el caso y mi estado de ánimo—

—Seiji… no es bueno tener a Kaiba de enemigo. Te lo digo por experiencia— advirtió el rubio

—Agradezco su preocupación Jefe Joey… pero yo tampoco soy un santo—

—Bien, bien. No vamos a discutir quién es el peor de los dos. Sólo… con que intenten no matarse en la cafetería nos daremos por bien servidos— comentó el pelinegro

—Trato hecho— confirmó el menor y sonrió.

Y así ahora el mesero castaño lavaba unas verduras mientras que Joey ya había terminado el guiso para dar paso a los postres.

—¿A qué hora se irá, Jefe?—

—La sesión comenzaba al medio día, yo espero estar allí a las dos cuando muy tarde—

—¿Falta mucho por hacer?—

—Hmm…— Joey se detuvo e hizo cuentas mentales —la despensa ya está, el guiso también, la loza está limpia… sólo falta terminar el pastel para partir las rebanadas—

—Si quiere, usted termine la decoración y yo hago las divisiones y los empaques—

—¿Estás seguro?—

—Sí, lo he visto hacerlo muchas veces, además, Serenity puede asesorarme, ella también sabe hacerlo—

—De acuerdo, confío en ti—

De inmediato Joey ultimó detalles con Seiji respecto a la comida después, procedió a cambiarse de ropa y salir de allí dejando dicho a su hermana todos los pendientes y encargándole a ella y a Suichi cerrar puesto que no sabía a qué hora se desocuparía y prefería prevenirse.

Mientras tanto, en el parque de atracciones donde los habían citado, Mai y Duke conversaban mientras terminaban de arreglarles el maquillaje.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Mai?—

—Sí, o al menos yo así lo veo. Hoy planeo cerciorarme—

—Pero me resulta difícil creerlo— el chico cerró sus ojos para que le pusieran el polvo traslúcido —sobre todo de ese tipo—

—Te entiendo. A mí también me sorprendió su reacción ese día pero no quiero quedarme con la duda. A una mujer nunca se le debe dejar con la curiosidad de algo—

—Eres imposible, Mai— ambos sonrieron

—Listo. Terminamos con ustedes— habló la chica encargada del maquillaje —prepararemos todo para cuando Seto Kaiba y Joseph Wheeler lleguen—

—¿Joey confirmó su asistencia?— preguntó el chico de largos cabellos negros

—Sí, me llamó hace poco diciendo que ya venía en camino— respondió Kousuke mientras se acercaba a ellos

—¿Y Kaiba?— intervino Mai —¿Van a llegar juntos?— sonrió divertida

—No lo creo. Kaiba acaba de llegar. Esta con Aiko aclarando unas dudas que tiene—

—¿Acaba de llegar y ya se está quejando? —Cuestionó Duke —Ese tipo no cambia—

—¿Te perjudica a ti que yo no cambie, Devlin?—

Al escucharlo, las miradas se posaron en el castaño, que vestía uno de sus tantos impecables trajes como siempre. Duke lo observó, Seto Kaiba se veía tan rígido, frío, malhumorado… tan desalmado, que no podía creer lo que Mai le había dicho minutos antes. Debía comprobarlo de alguna manera.

—Bien chicos, en lo que Joey llega, nosotros iremos al área del comedor, la hemos reservado por un par de horas para que no tengamos interrupciones— Kousuke retomó el orden del grupo

El grupo se encaminó al área de comida, donde varios troncos de árbol eran las mesas y los bancos para sentarse. La zona era amplia, el verde del pasto era la alfombra del lugar y los botes de basura estaban colocados de forma estratégica al ingreso del lugar y, cerca de donde servían la comida estaban las ropas, el maquillaje y el equipo fotográfico.

El tema era, como tal, un día de descanso en un parque de atracciones así que tomarían fotografías con los juegos mecánicos de fondo, por tanto, las vestimentas debían ser cómodas y frescas, aunque el estilo era muy a lo Indiana Jones y Jurassic Park.

Cuando ya tenían los lugares asignados y luciendo ya las ropas para la sesión, procedieron a la toma de fotografías comenzando con Mai; la rubia se metió de lleno en su papel de aventurera y se movía con soltura, como era de esperarse de alguien acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención.

Primero, sentada en los bancos dando la impresión de estar comiendo, después recostada en el pasto tomando el sol.

Duke la veía muy atento puesto que en las sesiones Mai Valentine parecía ser otra persona; Seto también la observaba, pero él estaba estudiándola, aún tenía esos ademanes de coqueta y altanera, para el castaño, Mai no era precisamente lo que él llamaría una belleza, era más atractiva la hermana del perro a su parecer pero la confianza que la rubia tenía en sí misma era su fuerza de atracción y eso era algo que el empresario debía reconocer.

—Señorita Valentine, por favor recárguese en ese árbol—

La rubia así lo hizo, le pidieron que se apoyara y viera hacia el cielo, como si esperara a alguien, de pronto, y para sorpresa del empresario, la chica cambió su actitud, la melancolía que mostraba cambio rápidamente por alegría y gozo; su mirada se veía iluminada, como toda una chiquilla enamorada.

Kousuke, el fotógrafo a cargo, no perdió detalle e hizo varias tomas consecutivas, captando el momento en que la rubia avanzaba al encuentro de Joseph Wheeler, que recién llegaba, hasta abrazarlo.

—¡Eso es perfecto! No cabe duda de que la señorita Valentine es hábil— Aiko estaba emocionada

Seto no perdía detalle y, aunque sentía deseos de separar al par de rubios, su cabeza le ordenaba no moverse. Duke estaba sorprendido por la escena, sabía que la chica tenía planes de hacer algo pero no creyó que lo demostraría tan pronto.

—¿Es qué no pudo esperarse un poco?— se cuestionó

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos y temían una mala reacción por parte del chico Wheeler pero se relajaron al ver al chico sonreír y aceptar el abrazo. Kousuke presionó el botón y aprovechó el momento; Duke sonrió agradecido pero cuando vio la ira en los ojos azules de Kaiba temió por la seguridad de su buen amigo.

—Muy bien… doy fe y certeza de la intuición de Mai— dio unos pasos hacia atrás —y voy a rezar porque Joey no termine muerto—

Pasada esta escena y ya con Joey unido al grupo de modelos se respiraba un ambiente agradable; eran casi las cinco de la tarde y las fotografía de Mai y Seto ya estaban tomadas; Joey sería el último y estaban por terminar con Duke.

—Él es muy bueno— comentó una de las maquillistas —Duke tiene una piel perfecta—

—Y que lo digas, hasta me da envidia— comentó otra

Ambas veían al pelinegro posando cerca de la barra de comida, pensando qué elegir y esperando a que le tomaran la foto. Mientras estaban centrados en él, Joey ultimaba detalles con Aiko y Kousuke.

—Qué bueno que lograste venir, Joey— animó el pelinegro

—Sí, gracias y disculpen el retraso—

—Descuida, no hemos tenido problemas y vamos con buen tiempo—

—Oye, Joey…—

—¿Qué pasa, Aiko-san?—

—¿Crees…crees que podríamos tomarte una foto junto a Seto Kaiba?—

Ante la pregunta el rubio se sorprendió y sintió sonrojarse, además, los tres voltearon a ver al castaño que estaba sentado en uno de los troncos y tecleaba algo en su inseparable laptop.

—Pues… no sé si él quiera— atinó a responder el rubio

Aunque llevaba poco tiempo de haber llegado, Joey había intentado acercarse a Kaiba más de una vez y, en todas, el castaño lo había ignorado olímpicamente desconcertando al rubio. Al caer la tarde, los chicos fueron citados en el mirador del parque y, conforme el sol se ocultaba, hicieron tomas donde los cuatro salían juntos; normalmente, los chicos salían al fondo o a los lados y Mai al centro, Seto optaba por quedarse a la orilla al lado del chico del ojos verdes.

En otras tomas, Joey procuraba estar cerca del castaño pero Mai intervenía y se colgaba del brazo del rubio, éste sólo sonreía nervioso y no se daba cuenta de cómo ella veía al castaño pero Seto vaya que sí notaba la mirada que la rubia le otorgaba. Mai era bastante obvia con su mirada retante y altiva hacia el empresario más respetado de Japón.

—Esa maldita…— era lo único que él podía decir

En una oportunidad que encontró, Devlin se acercó a la rubia aprovechando que Joey estaba con los fotógrafos.

—¡Mai, estás loca!— fue directo

—¿Por qué?— ella rió —estoy feliz. Estoy con Joey—

—¿Es que no has visto a Kaiba? Poco le falta para pedir que te eliminen—

Ella volteó a ver al castaño quien se había acercado a donde Joey y Kousuke estaban y sonrió confiada.

—Es que… es tan divertido. Ver a Seto Kaiba fuera de sus cabales no es algo que se vea todos los días—

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Mai, pero no tientes tu suerte—

—Duke… a veces no eres nada agradable— ella cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y le volteó la cara

Mientras Duke y Mai trataban ese tema, Aiko y Kousuke trataban de convencer a Kaiba de que saliera en una foto junto al rubio.

—Me rehúso— dijo sin pensarlo si quiera un poco

—¿Por qué Kaiba?— el fotógrafo no comprendía —en las tomas de hoy has sido cooperativo—

—Sí, porque es grupal y puedo colocarme donde quiera—

Seto no se medía en responder desdeñosamente, el rubio sólo escuchaba, primero un poco dolido pero conforme la plática avanzaba comenzó a irritarse hasta que no aguantó más.

—¡Escúchame bien niño rico!— los tres presentes lo vieron atentos —No soy yo quien quiere una foto contigo, es para este trabajo que estamos haciendo. Deberías aprender a ser serio en lo que te comprometes. No lo hagas sólo por hacer—

—Wheeler… ¿quién te crees que eres para sermonearme?—

—No te estoy sermoneando, sólo te estoy diciendo que dejes de comportante como un niño mimado—

El rubio fue claro y veía fijamente al castaño, éste sólo lo observaba con disgusto para después retirarse caminando furioso.

—Anda, corre, huye Seto Kaiba—

Se burlaba el rubio hasta que el castaño detuvo su andar y volteó a verlo.

—Yo no estoy huyendo perro, sólo voy a cambiarme de ropa para que tomen ese dichosa fotografía, por tanto, tú deberías estar haciendo lo mismo ¿o es que quieres retrasar más la sesión?—

Dicho esto, el castaño volvió a caminar en dirección a la camioneta donde tenían los vestuarios, Joey lo vio con reproche ¿cómo era que él se había convertido en el problemático en esa discusión? Vaya que el empresario sabía librarse de los problemas.

Esta vez el cambio de ropa fue sólo para ellos, pantalón y playera negra para ambos, sólo que la de Kaiba era de cuello alto y la de Joey de cuello redondo, una chaqueta azul para el castaño, que abotonó perfectamente, mientras que la de Joey, en color rojo, quedó abierta, el aspecto que mostraban era estudiantil.

—Vengan conmigo— les llamó Aiko

Entraron al auditorio del parque y les pidieron que se sentaran en las gradas del frente, simulando que fuera un escritorio la barda que separa las gradas del escenario. Joey se sentó en la primer grada y Seto sobre la que representaba el escritorio; les dieron unas hojas de papel y le pidieron a Seto que cruzara brazos y piernas y que observara a Joey, por su parte, el rubio debía poner su atención en las hojas y pasar una de sus manos por sus cabellos como intentando comprender lo que las hojas le decían mientras que en la otra sostenía un lapicero.

Y así lo hicieron, para beneplácito de los fotógrafos, los chicos respondieron de forma muy natural a este ambiente: dos estudiantes después de clase, uno lidiando con los apuntes y el otro burlándose de su cavilación.

Se hicieron tomas cercanas y amplias, un ambiente agradable reinó en el lugar; Seto no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el pasado estudiantil que ambos compartían; Joey también recordaba el pasado y su trato con el castaño, acción que daba más realismo a la escena.

—Eso es genial. Esta fotografía va a ser muy popular—la castaña se sintió confiada

Un par de tomas más a ellos solos y otras más a los cuatro juntos para finalizar la sesión y al fin podrían irse todos a casa.

—Muchas gracias a todos; ha sido excelente su trabajo—

Kousuke agradecía en representación del equipo, estaban preparando una mesa con alimentos para compensar las horas trabajadas.

—Por favor, siéntanse libres de consumir lo que gusten—

Duke y Mai fueron de los primeros en caminar hacia la mesa de alimentos, ellos continuaban con las ropas de modelaje puestas. Seto se había cambiado y puesto un saco gris con detalle en negro en las mangas y Joey había hecho lo mismo colocándose su chaqueta tinta con detalles en verde sobre una playera blanca.

El castaño caminó primero dejando al rubio atrás y sin voltear a verlo, el cual ya quería marcharse, se sentía desorientado debido a la actitud del castaño, tanto que fue el último en caminar hacia el salón donde tenían la comida cosa rara en él pero como iba sumergido en sus pensamientos ni hambre sentía.

Se había sentido feliz de poder estar solo con Kaiba en ese auditorio; ya le hacía falta esa sensación de disputa de cada vez que se veían. Estaba con ese pensamiento y a punto de hacer una llamada a su hermana cuando sintió que era jalado hacia un lado de la puerta de entrada.

—¿Pero qué?—

—Guarda silencio— le dijo al oído una voz que el rubio reconocería donde fuera

—Kaiba…— habló sin voltear a verlo —¿Qué estás haciendo?—

—Quería hablarte— el moreno respondía sin soltar el agarre —no hemos podido conversar—

—¿Ah? ¿Y de quién crees qué es la culpa?— reclamó —yo hice lo que pude para acercarme y tú me ignoraste—

Joey hacía lo posible por soltarse pero no lo conseguía.

—¿Mi culpa?— bufó —Tú tienes la culpa… Tú y tu amiga Valentine—

—¿Qué tiene que ver Mai en esto?—se extrañó el rubio pero después reaccionó —Ah, ya… ¿estás celoso?— se burló —no puede ser eso ¿verdad?— no pudo evitar reír

—No te burles… y no son celos— lo acercó más a su cuerpo

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué es?—

—Sólo… ella no me agrada, es una mujer muy astuta—

—Sí, es inteligente—

—Yo no dije que fuera inteligente, dije que es una mujer astuta— aclaró sin miramientos

—Exagerado— fue la única respuesta por parte de Joey, después no dijo más y se dejó abrazar durante unos instantes para después hablar con calma —nos van a buscar ¿eh?—

—Lo sé— respondió el castaño apoyado en la base del cuello del rubio y que, con renuencia, lo fue soltando —hueles a perfume—

—Si… cuando me dieron la ropa me perfumaron también—

—No me gusta ese aroma, no te va—

—¿Y según tú cual me va, sabelotodo?—

—Tu aroma natural— respondió sin dudar para después dar un beso rápido a un rubio que no pudo reaccionar —hueles de forma dulce— y entró al salón dejando a Joey ruborizado para después seguir los pasos del castaño.

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _Al fin!_

 _Hola, hola!_

 _Pido una disculpa por la demora que tuve en esta ocasión, se suponía que esto tenía que subirlo a más tardar el 30 del mes pasado pero por una cosa y otra no me fue posible u.u pero aquí lo tienen, no crean que he olvidado esta historia._

 _Por cierto… ya me superé! Es que, mi fic más largo –con una línea historial- había sido el de Fairy Tail (comerciales xD) pero a partir de este capítulo creo que este será el más largo porque no sé en qué momento lo voy a terminar ñ.ñu… aún no tengo un final pensado. Espero poder seguir contando con ustedes el tiempo que me lleve esta historia._

 _Ryu, espero y hayas tenido un muy buen cumpleaños y me da gusto que el capítulo te haya caído en tan bonito día y, aunque es algo –o muy atrasado- Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que, espero, no demore demasiado (es que no tengo vergüenza?!, ñ.ñu)_

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Dragones**

 _ **.**_

 _ **K.- 14**_

 _ **.**_

Habían pasado varios días desde que les habían realizado la sesión grupal. La revista recién había salido a la venta y la aceptación había superado las expectativas de los editores aun cuando no se había hecho publicidad previa pues querían que todo fuera una sorpresa. Y así lo fue.

En cuanto la prensa se enteró de que el dueño de Kaiba Corp posaba para una revista de ropa las noticias no se hicieron esperar y los reporteros televisivos llegaban a la gran compañía para intentar entrevistar al CEO, acción que irritaba a éste y que buscaba la forma de deshacerse de esas molestas moscas.

Por su parte, Joey tampoco estaba en un lecho de rosas pues en esos días había tenido que acudir a varias clases y de una de sus compañeras lo había reconocido propagando la noticia entre el resto del alumnado, que se encargó de seguir cada paso del rubio con tal de conseguir una fotografía o un autógrafo.

En la editorial, Aiko estaba rebosante de alegría; no sólo había pedido ya un segundo tiraje a tres días de haber salido la revista al mercado, sino que, su jefe le había felicitado por el hecho de tener a Seto Kaiba como modelo. La joven mujer se sentía en el cielo. Kousuke, mientras tanto, recibía felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros y algunas compañeras le cuestionaban queriendo saber de qué había platicado con el empresario y, más aún, querían saber quién era el joven rubio recién descubierto pues lo consideraban un diamante en bruto.

Así habían estado en ese tiempo y esa mañana no había sido la excepción para el chico de ojos color avellana. Como terminaría sus estudios en muy poco tiempo no podía darse el lujo de faltar a las clases restantes ni faltar con ningún trabajo, por lo que, tuvo que aprender a lidiar con la gente que, hasta ese día, ni caso le habían hecho.

Terminando las clases Joey caminaba tranquilo hacia la salida de la escuela cuando vio un auto detenido justo en la entrada, un bonito Audi A5 sportback 2.0 Tdi CD sline edition color blanco.

—No puede ser él— afirmó para sí mismo

Aun así caminó a paso lento hasta llegar junto al auto, en ese momento, el vidrio del copiloto comenzó a bajar, Joey observó y por acto reflejo se agachó para ver dentro del vehículo encontrando como conductor a un chico de cabellos color chocolate, el dueño de dicho carro.

—¡ ¿Kaiba? !— Joey no ocultó su sorpresa —¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Pasaba por aquí. Sube— ordenó

—¿Bromeas? Debo ir a la cafetería—

—Pasé por allí y está cerrado. Tiene un letrero que dice que cierran los lunes—

El rubio maldijo entre dientes, ahora no tenía escapatoria.

—Sube—

Ordenó nuevamente el castaño y, sin más excusas para dar, el rubio obedeció en silencio.

—¿Dónde vamos?—

—Me acompañarás a ver una nueva inversión— acto seguido el castaño dio vuelta al volante a toda velocidad, regresando por donde había llegado

—¡Ey! ¿No que pasabas por aquí?— cuestionó el rubio cuando ya habían avanzado buena parte del camino y la velocidad se había reducido

—Recordé que es mejor llegar por otro lado—

Ni de broma Seto le iba a decir a Joey que había pasado exclusivamente por él.

Anduvieron un par de minutos hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, lugar que Joey comenzó a reconocer y que le incomodaba ver.

—¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó secamente sin ver al moreno

—Al Resort de Kaiba Corporation—

—¿Resort? ¿Desde cuándo estás metido en esas cosas?—

—Estoy expandiendo el negocio—

—Bueno, lo que sea… despiértame cuando lleguemos— el rubio estiró sus brazos y los colocó detrás de su cabeza, después cambió de idea y se volteó hacia la ventana pero sin bajar sus brazos, más bien con ellos cubrió su rostro

—¿No vas a reclamar más?— se sorprendió el ojiazul

—No tiene caso que pelee, ya estoy lejos de casa—

—Oh, veo que has madurado— sonrió el castaño sin quitar la vista del frente —no está mal—

Así pasaron otros tantos minutos hasta que Seto divisó la construcción.

—Ya estamos llegando— comentó

Joey lo escuchó y abrió los ojos, no se había dormido realmente, sólo no quería ver el camino ni sus recuerdos, Seto lo había observado varias veces por el reflejo del vidrio y sentía curiosidad por la actitud del rubio. Tendría paciencia, pero no mucha y averiguaría qué pasaba por la mente de su perro.

Conforme se acercaban se veía cada vez más la gran construcción que en un futuro muy cercano sería un hotel de vacaciones. Joey no pudo evitar admirar todo lo que veía: el terreno era muy amplio y veía las grandes máquinas y a la gente trabajando por toda la zona haciendo mil y un cosas. Cuando una de esas personas vio el auto blanco dentro de la zona restringida se dirigió a informar la llegada del invitado que, poco después, descubrieron que era su jefe.

—¿Te espero aquí?— dudó el rubio

— ¿Y qué harías aquí dentro?—

—Cuidar tu auto. No sea que alguien te lo quiera robar—

—Tonterías. Nadie le quieta nada a Seto Kaiba— aseveró

Con porte altanero, el empresario salió del auto como siempre: imponiendo respeto por donde pasase, mientras que el rubio salió con un poco de nerviosismo.

No iba mal vestido sólo que, a su parecer, su ropa casual no era lo más apropiado cuando el dueño del auto llevaba puesto un impecable traje sastre color azul añil; aunque llevaba el saco en uno de sus brazos, Seto seguía viéndose muy formal, como se esperaría de alguien importante, mientras que Joey vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca y una chaqueta roja que demostraba total informalidad para la ocasión.

—Insisto… yo debería quedarme en al auto—

—Tú vienes conmigo perro, que no te importe nada más—

De inmediato el castaño comenzó a caminar hacia el personal, el rubio lo siguió en silencio viendo a su alrededor y escuchando el respeto con el que le hablaban sus empleados al CEO.

—Vaya, tus empleados te tienen miedo—

—Es respeto, Wheeler… no como cierto empleado que tú tienes—

—Ey, son buenos chicos— se defendió

—Si te gustan los acosadores— bufó el ojiazul

—Pues eso parece… hace poco me subí al auto de uno de ellos—contraatacó divertido

—¿A quién estás llamando acosador, perro?— volteó a verlo de frente

—¿Quién se apareció de pronto frente a mi escuela?— retó con la mirada y la sonrisa de victoria mostrada en todo su esplendor

El castaño iba a responder el agravio pero una voz le llamó y ambos chicos voltearon a ver en esa dirección.

—Seto…—

—Ishimoto— fue la forma de saludar del empresario

Joey posó su vista en el joven recién llegado: un muchacho no muy lejano a su edad, complexión media, un poco más chico que él de altura; vestía de forma sencilla: un pantalón café de vestir y una camisa blanca de manga larga pero dobladas hasta los codos. El chico tenía el cabello color castaño rojizo y usaba unos lentes de armazón transparente que mostraba unos pasivos ojos verdes.

El chico se acercó a ellos y comenzó a hablar con Kaiba poniéndolo al día sobre el proyecto. Joey los escuchaba pero no lograba entender todo lo que ellos decían, usaban muchos tecnicismos desconocidos para él, por lo que decidió alejarse de ese par; no quería que notaran su ignorancia sobre el tema.

No se alejó mucho, sólo deambuló un poco viendo el lugar y cuando giró sobre sus pasos para regresar sintió una punzada en su pecho a ver a Seto tan cerca de ese chico; no estaban haciendo nada malo, sólo veían los planos de la construcción y el joven de lentes señalaba la zona comentando algo.

—Parece que se entienden bien— murmuró quedamente

Se quedó viéndolos unos instantes hasta que Seto lo sacó de sus pensamientos al acercarse y tocarlo en el hombro.

—Wheeler, te estoy hablando—

—Oh, Kaiba, lo siento, me distraje—

El castaño no le dijo nada, sólo lo observó con detenimiento.

—No pienses cosas innecesarias. Sígueme— comenzó a caminar hacia la construcción

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es innecesario lo que pienso?—

—Porque tu cabeza no puede pensar tanto— respondió sin tacto alguno el castaño

—Pues disculpa si no soy tan inteligente como tú y tus empleados— se cruzó de brazos y siguió al ojiazul en silencio y con mala mirada

Conforme recorrían el lugar, Ishimoto les iba diciendo paso a paso lo que estaban haciendo y cómo quedaría una vez terminado el complejo.

—Entonces, esto que hemos visto es la parte que será para los clientes— finalizó el joven de lentes

—¿Para los clientes? ¿Habrás más secciones?— intervino por vez primera el futuro gastrónomo captando la atención de ambos chicos; el arquitecto sonrió

—Podría decirse así. Lo que veremos a continuación será el área del dueño del lugar—

—¿En serio? ¡Quiero ver eso!— todo rastro de enojo y timidez se esfumó del cuerpo del rubio —Quiero saber qué tanto exigió este niño rico—

—No exigí nada, perro. Son cosas que merezco—

—Eso crees tú, por eso eres tan malcriado, porque tienes más de lo que mereces—

—Tú qué vas a saber—

Joey advirtió el cambio en el tono de voz del castaño y decidió no continuar discutiendo, sabía que Seto llevaba las de ganar por el lugar donde se encontraban y se acercó al chico de lentes.

—¿Podemos ir de una vez?— pidió auxilio, Ishimoto lo entendió

—Claro. Vamos por este lado—

A pocos pasos llegaron a una pequeña área… pequeña si se comparaba con la zona pública, había una especie de cabaña que tenía dos divisiones, una era la administrativa y la otra la habitacional; como tal, las oficinas para el personal que atendería el lugar y la otra era la casa de descanso del dueño de Kaiba Corp. Entraron a la casa y vieron que tenía la apariencia de un departamento bien distribuido.

—¿Es casa de vacaciones o te vas a venir a vivir aquí, Kaiba?—

—No hagas preguntas tontas, Wheeler—

—¿Pero es que no ves el tamaño de este lugar? ¡Es enorme!—

—No seas exagerado—

—Lo dicho, tú no conoces el sentido común de la gente normal—

Ante los comentarios del rubio, Seto se sentía extraño, sabía que no eran de mala intención pero le hacían pensar que tal vez él no sabía distinguir entre lo ordinario y el lujo. Sabía bien que los Kaiba vivían en un mundo distinto pero nunca creyó que eso le impediría relacionarse con alguien… o más bien, nunca creyó querer relacionarse con alguien y que esto le llevara a dudar respecto a su forma de vida.

—Sólo hablas por hablar, perro— concluyó el castaño

—Igual que tú, gato roñoso—

Joey se burló y Seto no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, lo admitía, le encantaba discutir con Joey. Cuando recordó el lugar donde se encontraban vio a Joey y a Jun conversar, el chico de lentes le explicaba lo que tendría cada habitación. Se acercó a ellos alcanzando a escuchar el final de la conversación.

—Oh, pues si quieres te paso mi número y me dices cuando podemos vernos y nos ponemos de acuerdo—

—Me parece bien— respondió el rubio

—Ishimoto— intervino Kaiba —regresa con el resto del equipo, revisaré el lugar ¿dónde está el lago?—

—Ah, cierto, para llegar a él vayan por ese pasillo; también, a la izquierda del lago, está la parte de la casa que será para Mokuba—

—Muy bien, revisaremos, te llamaré en cuanto termine—

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos y… ejem… un gusto conocerte…—

—Cierto, soy Joey Wheeler, un placer— extendió su mano, el arquitecto la tomó

—El placer es mío, soy Jun Ishimoto— sonrió atento —nos vemos en un rato más—

—Claro—

Joey estaba sorprendido, creía que el arquitecto ese estaba interesado en Seto pero ahora que lo trataba se daba cuenta de que era un buen tipo y que sólo era un empleado dedicado y que sabía cómo era su jefe, por eso ponía esmero en su trabajo.

—Wheeler ¿qué tanto piensas?—

—¿Eh? Ah, nada, sólo pensaba que no tienes nada más en qué gastar tu dinero, Kaiba—

—Esta construcción es una inversión, ya te lo dije antes—

—Pues sí pero vaya que te estás luciendo, no se compara al parque de atracciones—

—Claro que no, la temática y finalidad son distintas—

—Como digas ¿y ahora qué sigue?—

—Ven conmigo— sin reparo, Seto tomó al rubio de la mano y lo guió

—Eh…espera—

Joey se sintió nervioso y no evitó ruborizarse un poco; sí, sabía que él quería a Kaiba y que éste le correspondía pero no sabía si debían comportarse como una pareja o seguir como siempre, que era lo más sencillo, por eso el rubio evitaba tener contacto físico con el castaño.

Kaiba recorrió el lugar a paso tranquilo, vio las habitaciones y los pasillos, todo en estilo tradicional hasta llegar a la laguna, imaginó un poco lo que Jun prometía hacer y le agradó lo que su mente le mostró.

—Quedará perfecto—

Joey seguía tomado de la mano del castaño mientras lo contemplaba, estaba viendo una faceta del empresario que no le conocía y quiso grabar esa imagen en su mente. Inconscientemente hizo fuerza en el enlace de sus manos y trajo a la realidad al castaño que después posó sus azules ojos en los avellana de Joey.

—Ah, yo… perdón, no quise…—

Por inercia, el rubio dio unos pasos atrás pero como no soltaba la mano del castaño no pudo huir muy lejos, trastabilló con la idea de caer pero Seto le impidió la caída al jalarlo hacia su cuerpo y abrazarlo.

—Ten más cuidado—

Fue lo único que le dijo pues cuando Joey iba a abrir la boca Seto aprovechó para besarlo y callar cualquier tipo de pregunta o reclamo.

Fue un beso de moderada duración, suave, aunque el castaño tomó el control desde el inicio, en ningún momento soltó la mano del rubio y con la otra lo sujetó de la cintura; cuando el aire les hizo falta, Joey fue el primero en separarse.

—¡Kaiba! ¿Y si nos ven?—

—¿No te gustó?—

—¡No te estoy diciendo eso!— el rostro del rubio se puso color carmín —¿no te importa que nos vean besándonos?—

—Por eso dije que yo los llamaba, si entran aquí sin que yo les hable pueden darse por despedidos—

—Exagerado—

Aunque Joey protestaba por la acción del castaño, no pudo evitar sonreír internamente al saber que Kaiba, a su muy retorcida manera, lo cuidaba.

—¿Sabes? Si este lugar está terminado para cuando concluyas la carrera será un buen regalo para ti— comentó el rubio

—¿Un regalo? Pero si lo estoy pagando yo, perro—

—Bueno, sí, pero yo me refiero a que ese día lo verías ya totalmente terminado, con tus propios ojos y no con tu imaginación—

—Para la graduación…— meditó el castaño —sí, es buena fecha. Cambiaré el día de la entrega—

—¿Cambiar?— preocupado, el rubio volteó a verlo tenía el presentimiento de haber creado un problema en ese momento —¿Ya tenías la fecha?—

—Sí, le había dicho a Ishimoto que lo terminara para finales del año pero voy a cambiar la fecha—

—¿Cuándo… cuándo es tu graduación?— Joey sintió pavor

—El próximo mes— respondió secamente el empresario

—¡Estás loco!— Joey no se contuvo —Olvida lo que dije, no muevas nada, está bien para finales de año. Deja que trabajen a su ritmo—

—¿Por qué? Ya han avanzado bastante, no le veo el problema a adelantar la fecha de entrega—

—¡Claro que lo habrá, Kaiba! Jun y el resto del equipo ya deben tener todo organizado a la idea inicial, si les dices que quieres cambiarlo, se volverán locos—

—¿Jun? ¿Y desde cuándo **tú** le llamas Jun, perro?— los ojos azules se mostraban molestos y veían fijamente al rubio, no ocultando su disgusto ante lo recién escuchado por sus oídos

—Ah bueno, pues se llama así ¿no?— se quiso justificar el otro, debía tener presente los celos del castaño —es un buen sujeto—

—Sea o no bueno sujeto eso a ti no debe importarte— avanzó hacia el rubio que retrocedía a cada paso que daba el CEO

—Kaiba… si lo que sientes son celos, contrólate, me estás asustando— Joey colocó sus manos al frente, creando una pared imaginaria

—Pues no me hagas sentir celos, Joey—

Admitió el castaño al tiempo que sujetaba los brazos del rubio con un poco de fuerza y volvía a besarlo, pero esta vez con bastante posesividad; le soltó los brazos y lo sujetó del rostro, se centró tanto en sus labios que Joey forzó la separación porque las mordidas que Seto le daba le hacían sentir que sus labios se estaban hinchando.

Al soltarlo, Kaiba sonrió victorioso.

—¿Lo ves? Soy el mejor—

—Me la voy a cobrar, Kaiba— masculló el rubio mientras tocaba su boca

—Cuando quieras. Vámonos, se está haciendo tarde y quedé con Mokuba que cenaríamos juntos—

—E-espera, deja que la boca se me desentuma—

Ante la petición del rubio, Kaiba sólo sonrió; tenía que acostumbrarse a sonreír si quería a Joey Wheeler en su vida, puesto que era imposible mantener su cara de póker estando con él.

Momentos después salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron al automóvil, Ishimoto los vio y se acercó a ellos.

—Seto ¿todo bien?—

—Sí, sabes lo que estás haciendo— fue su forma de halagar al chico de lentes

—Gracias. Por cierto, tu amigo…—

—¿Mi amigo? Oh, Wheeler— el otro castaño asintió —¿qué pasa con él?—

—Tengo curiosidad ¿es un nuevo empleado o será el que atenderá el resort?—

—No ¿por qué?— algo no le estaba gustando al chico genio

—Nada en especial, sólo… por cómo veía el lugar, por eso—

—No prestes atención a ello, Wheeler se sorprende fácilmente—

—Entiendo. Eso lo hace verse lindo— comento el arquitecto

—¿Qué dijiste?—

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza del castaño, su presentimiento no era errado y volteó a ver al chico de lentes con disgusto, el cual sonrió divertido.

—Que tengan buen viaje, Seto—

Luego de decir esas palabras regresó sus pasos dejando al empresario con un mal sabor de boca que se acrecentó al ver que el camino de Joey y Jun se cruzaban pues el rubio había decidido dar una "última vuelta" antes de regresar a ciudad Dómino.

—Jun, mis felicitaciones. No comprendo mucho de la arquitectura y eso pero me gusta lo que veo— Joey hablaba sonriente

—Me da gusto escucharte decir eso, Joey— los ojos verde brillaron al toparse con los avellana

—Espero poder venir a verlo cuando ya esté abierto al público—

—Por supuesto, será un honor tenerte aquí— la sonrisa del castaño no desaparecía

—Pues veré si Kaiba está de acuerdo en que venga—

—No tienes que depender de él si no quieres. Puedes venir cuando gustes como invitado mío, Joey—

El castaño no pudo evitar ver al rubio con dulzura e intentó tocarlo pero Joey dio un paso atrás por inercia, puesto que, no se dejaba tocar por la gente que no conocía.

—Ah…yo… perdón— ambos rieron nerviosos

—Wheeler— Seto se acercó y llamó al rubio como un sargento llamando a su soldado

—Kaiba… lo siento, ya voy. Nos vemos, Jun—

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio se acercó al castaño de ojos azules. Ishimoto los vio retirarse y notó que su jefe lo miraba con recelo para después posar su vista en el rubio que le contaba algo que a él debía resultarle divertido porque tenía una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

—Qué suerte tienen algunos—

El arquitecto negó con su cabeza para después regresar a sus ocupaciones.

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 _Saludos!_

 _Aquí está el nuevo capítulo!... con algo de retraso otra vez ñ.ñu_

 _Ryu, que bueno que no ahorcaste a Seto o me dejas viudo a Joey antes de tiempo, jeje. Pero admito que a veces el castaño se gana a pulso esos deseos, keke._

 _Ah, por cierto, para que se den una idea de Jun Ishimoto… sólo vean a Fujitaka Kinomoto, jeje… sip, el papá de Sakura. Es que, estaba viendo Sakura Card Clear y pues… pensé en mi personaje n.n_

 _Sin más por el momento me despido, esperando y les agrade este capítulo._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto!_

 _ **.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Dragones**

 _ **K.- 15**_

Después de visitar la bahía, Kaiba manejaba en silencio sin quitar la vista del frente; Joey estuvo viendo el paisaje durante un rato pero el silencio del castaño se le hizo demasiado inusual, incluso el ambiente se sentía pesado, muy distinto a cuando habían llegado.

—¿Algo no te gustó de tu nuevo negocio?—

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?— el castaño lo vio de reojo

—Estás más callado de lo usual— el rubio seguía apoyado con su brazo en la ventana del auto, sólo había girado un poco su cabeza

—El resort está bien— Seto volvió su vista al frente

—¿Qué es lo que no está bien entonces?—

—La gente que se mete donde no le concierne—

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no vi a nadie ajeno a ese proyecto… bueno, a menos de que estés refiriéndote a mí—

—Tú lo que deberías procurar es no ser tan descuidado y tan confiado—

—¿Yo? ¿Qué problema tienes tú con mi comportamiento?— Joey se enderezó en el asiento

—Que por tu despiste no ves a los buitres que te rodean—

—Alto, alto… ¡Dije que pares el auto!—

Con brusquedad, Joey se lanzó hacia Seto con la intención de forzarlo a que apagara el vehículo; el castaño reaccionó de pronta manera para orillarse un poco en la carretera y apagar el motor.

—¡ ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Wheeler? ! ¿Nos quieres matar?— el castaño descargó su ira al fin

—¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¡ ¿Qué te pasa a ti, querrás decir? !— le increpó el rubio —llegamos bien a ese lugar y ahora mira el humor que te cargas— después bajó el tono de su voz —el viaje estaba yendo bien—

Luego de decir eso Joey volvió a apoyar su brazo en la ventana del automóvil y a ver a través de ella, Seto lo contempló en silencio unos breves instantes, suspiró y se recargó en su asiento y viendo el techo del auto habló.

—Quiero encerrarte, Wheeler—

El castaño no volteó a verlo, contrario de Joey que, con la boca abierta, veía incrédulo al empresario.

—¿Qué? Vale, te saqué un susto y casi chocamos, lo admito, pero no es tanto como para encerrarme—

—No es por lo que acabas de hacer—

—¿Entonces?—

—Te lo dije, nadie le quita nada a Seto Kaiba, tú incluido, Joey—

—¿Perdón?— el rubio no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos recién escucharon —¿Te sientes bien?—

—No lo sé… realmente no lo sé— Seto cerró sus ojos

—¿Kaiba? No me asustes ¿te duele algo?—

—La cabeza—

—No pienses tanto, por eso te duele, Kaiba— concluyó el chef

—Sí… podría ser que pienso demasiado, tienes razón—

Joey se quedó mudo ¿Seto Kaiba dándole la razón? Vaya que el castaño estaba grave, probablemente tenía fiebre y estaba delirando o… ¿no estaría soñando?—

—¿Acaso sí chocamos y estoy en el cielo?—

Seto volteó a verlo sin comprender en un principio pero repasó la situación y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por el comentario y la expresión de Joey, que denotaba su incredulidad.

—Tonto— dijo entre su risa burlona

—¡O-oye!— reclamó el rubio

Unos segundos después Kaiba respiró hondo y recobró la compostura.

—Somos todo un caso, perro—

—¿Somos? Habla por ti ricachón engreído. Y ahora dime ¿por qué me quieres encerrar?—

—Porque no quiero que nadie te vea—

—¿Disculpa?— Joey se ruborizó levemente

—¿No te percataste de Ishimoto?—

—¿Jun? Es un buen tipo, me cayó bien— Joey mantuvo su vista en el castaño —¿No me digas que piensas que le intereso? Por favor Kaiba, no veas cosas que no hay—

—Te llamó lindo— escupió el castaño

—¿Lindo? Eso no se le dice a un hombre… es casi hasta ofensivo— reprochó el rubio —pero, ten un poco de confianza en mí ¿sí?... El que me gusta eres tú— al momento de decir esto, Joey sentía su cara arder.

Seto veía a Joey con detenimiento, lo vio reacomodarse en el asiento y cruzar sus brazos al frente.

—Confía un poco en mí, Kaiba… puedo ser un poco tonto, lo admito pero… tenme fe, sólo eso pido—

—Te tengo confianza… después de todo, los perros son fieles a su dueño— se notaba el tono altanero en la voz del castaño y eso no le agradó al rubio

—Pues tampoco olvides que el dueño no se debe sorprender si su perro le muerde la mano—

—¿Serías capaz de morderme perro?— retó el ojiazul

—Bueno… no lo sé… quizá… todo dependería—

El rubio dudó notablemente, acción que divirtió al castaño y que, sin aviso tomó el rostro del rubio con una de sus manos y lo acercó para besarlo; Joey se ruborizó pero no se negó. Había encontrado fascinantes los labios del castaño desde la primera vez que lo besó en la cafetería.

De pronto, un recuerdo llegó a su mente y se detuvo en seco, el ojiazul lo notó y le llamó.

—¿Qué pasa Wheeler?—

—Acabo de recordar algo—

—¿Qué cosa?—

El castaño retomó el camino y avanzó unos cuantos metros en la carretera hasta encontrar un lugar donde orillarse y poder hablar con calma.

—Quiero saber… Aquella vez en la cocina cuando ibas a besarme ¿por qué te detuviste?—

—¿Querías que te besara?— sonrió airoso el CEO

—¡Ese no es el punto!— Joey estaba rojo —yo preguntó por qué no lo hiciste, parecías tan decidido… sentí un poco de miedo— reconoció

—Lo imaginé— Seto se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento y vio al techo de nuevo —quería hacerlo, no te lo voy a negar pero no me parecía el mejor momento sólo… estaba molesto y por eso actué así—

—¿Por Seiji?—

Después de unos segundos, Seto exhaló aire y fijó su vista en Joey.

—Exacto… ese mocoso me pone de los nervios y el saber que iba tras de ti… no pude controlarme—

—Pero él es un niño, Kaiba, no habría manera de que yo...—

—¡Ya lo sé!— interrumpió el ojiazul —pero no pude razonar en ese momento—

—Kaiba…—

—Quise besarte para que ese chiquillo viera que tú eres mío pero cuando vi que no ponías resistencia me enojé más. Pensé que si conmigo ibas a ceder tan fácil podría pasar lo mismo con otra persona—

—¡ ¿Qué? ! ¿Acaso me veo así?— el rubio se sintió ofendido

—No es que te veas así es sólo que… tú no sabes decir "no"—

Reprochó el castaño y el rubio bajó su cabeza un poco, su fleco le cubría los ojos y así habló.

—Es que… cuando te niegas a algo, a veces las cosas salen peor—

Seto lo observó sin comprender.

—Pero tú no solías ser tan dócil ¿qué pasó?—

—Cosas de la vida, Kaiba. Como antes te dije, tú tienes dinero y poder. No puedes entender del todo mi vida— sonrió forzadamente

El castaño le tocó el rostro, lo acarició e hizo que volteara a verlo.

—¿Y si me dejas intentarlo, cachorro?— el rubio lo vio sorprendido —sé que en el pasado éramos como agua y aceite pero ahora… quizá encontremos una manera en que éstos se mezclen—

—Ni que fuéramos café y leche— bromeo el chico de ojos café

—Podemos serlo, Wheeler—

—Kaiba…—

—Hablo en serio, Joey. Si los dioses existen, la diosa de la fortuna me sonrió, por eso tengo lo que tengo. Pero también sé lo que es estar abajo y no es nada grato, por eso, si quieres poder tienes que subir y aprender a valerte por ti mismo solamente. La cima del éxito es muy alta y te da mucho poder pero, a cambio, debes aprender a estar solo—

—Eso es triste—

—Puede ser… pero no puedes tener todo en esta vida… o al menos eso creía yo al principio—

—¿Es que ya lo tienes todo?— se sorprendió el rubio

—Tengo dinero, poder, a Mokuba y a ti… no necesito más—

Mudo. Así se había quedado Joey cosa que el castaño aprovechó para besarlo con avidez. El rubio se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y se dejó hacer, ocasión que aprovechó Seto para desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad de ambos y acercarse más al rubio.

Joey hizo lo mismo, buscaba más contacto con el ojiazul quien, al sentir a Joey cerca, no se contuvo y pasó su mano bajo la playera del chico, tocando su torso; el rubio se sintió nervioso pero no quería que Seto se detuviera, ansiaba sentir el tacto del castaño en su piel.

Kaiba dejó los labios del rubio y se concentró en el cuello de éste, escuchando su respiración entrecortada.

—Se...to…—

Era lo único que Joey podía decir, su cabeza no daba para más. Se movía dejando que el castaño hiciera lo que quisiera con él y, cuando Kaiba volvió a besarlo en los labios se tensó al sentir una de las manos del empresario bajar hasta su pantalón pero éste no pudo continuar con su labor debido a que su celular comenzó a sonar.

En un principio Seto ignoró el sonido y seguía besando a al rubio pero, quien le estuviera llamando no dejaba de insistir, por tanto, hasta la quinta vez que timbró el castaño dejó a Joey por la paz y tomó el teléfono.

—¿Qué?— respondió irritado

—¿Seto? ¿Estabas ocupado?— la voz al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba preocupada

—No… no te preocupes, Mokuba, discúlpame ¿qué sucede?—

—Nada… sólo… ¿si vas a venir a cenar conmigo, verdad?— el menor aún mantenía la esperanza de cenar con su hermano mayor

—Sí, no te preocupes. Ya voy para la casa, sólo vine a ver el resort—

—Entiendo. Por eso no respondías el teléfono de tu oficina—

—¿No te respondieron las secretarias?— se alteró el CEO

—Ah, es que, marqué a tu línea privada, no a recepción—

—Ya veo. Descuida, no tardaré en llegar ¿quieres que lleve algo?—

—No, sólo… quería saber que no habías olvidado nuestra promesa— sonrió el pelinegro

—Mokuba… lo tengo presente, no tardaré en llegar—

—Gracias hermano, aquí te espero—

Cuando terminó la llamada, Seto no quitaba la sonrisa de su cara.

—¿Continuamos el viaje?— la voz de Joey lo trajo a la realidad

—Sí; lo siento cachorro, creo que no podremos continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo—

—Es mejor así—

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó?— cuestionó directo

—No me gustaría que la policía nos encontrara haciendo algo como eso— se ruborizó

—Cierto. Sería molesto que nos interrumpieran. Esta vez sólo porque fue Mokuba—

Acto seguido ambos chicos acomodaron sus ropas y volvieron a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad para continuar el viaje.

El auto avanzaba a gran velocidad, adentro, los tripulantes iban callados, concentrados en el camino hasta que el castaño habló.

—Cenarás con nosotros—

—¿Qué? Pero es cosa familiar, yo no puedo estar allí—

—¿Quién dice que no? Si como amigo solías estar en la casa, ahora con mayor razón—

—¿A-ahora?—

—Claro. Estamos saliendo— respondió el chico genio con naturalidad

—Quieres decir que…—

—Que, de momento, está bien que sólo pocas personas lo sepan. Sólo los más cercanos—

—Nuestras familias—

—Así es, además, si estamos con eso del modelaje las cosas no serán fáciles para ninguno de los dos. Yo ya soy conocido y tú estás comenzando a ser popular; si se entera la prensa de que estamos saliendo no te van a dejar en paz—

—Si así… con el sólo hecho de salir en una revista no pude escaparme de la gente en la escuela— admitió el rubio

—Por eso te recomiendo que no lo digas aún—

—De acuerdo. Quiero terminar mi carrera en paz— concordó Joey

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron el camino. Cuando iban llegando a la entrada de la ciudad el ánimo del rubio cambió por completo.

Seto ya lo tenía previsto desde el comienzo del camino, por lo que, no dejaba de dar vagas miradas a su acompañante que, por unos momentos, se quedó viendo por la ventana del auto pero parecía estar viendo a la nada.

—¿Sucede algo, Wheeler?— el nombrado se sobresaltó

—No, nada, Kaiba, no te fijes—

—Estás muy callado y ves por la ventana muy concentrado—

—Sólo… estoy cansado, eso es todo—

—¿Sabes que eres malo mintiendo?— el castaño continuaba con la vista en el camino, suponía que Joey no quería que viera su reacción, puesto que, estaba rojo por la pena de verse descubierto

—No todos podemos ser tan perfectos como tú, Kaiba—

—¿Me consideras perfecto? Porque yo no dije nada de eso— sonrió de lado, Joey se puso más rojo

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansado, me despiertas cuando estemos por llegar a tu casa— refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos para después cerrar sus ojos

Seto lo contempló; ese carácter le gustaba y, a la vez, le ponía de nervios porque le indicaba que Joey no le iba a decir lo que él quería saber.

—Si así van a ser las cosas— murmuró y continuó el camino a casa

Al poco rato llegaron a la mansión Kaiba; en cuanto el cancel fue abierto Joey abrió los ojos.

—Llegamos— murmuró

Entraron a la casa después de recorrer el largo jardín que separaba la entrada principal de la puerta de la mansión, Joey suponía que ese camino en auto era como un suspiró y lo confirmó en ese momento.

—Creo que es mejor caminar por el jardín que pasarlo en auto—

—Y lo es, pero hoy no estamos para caminarlo—

En breve llegaron a la puerta de la mansión, bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa sin problemas porque uno de los sirvientes ya los esperaba en la puerta y otro se disponía a llevar el auto al estacionamiento de la casa.

—Bienvenidos, amo Kaiba, joven Wheeler—

—Gracias— sonrió el rubio, el castaño pasó de lago —¡Oye, Kaiba! ¡No seas maleducado!—

Joey siguió a Seto reclamándole su comportamiento hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Mokuba; los empleados de la casa no se decidían entre reír o asombrarse por la facilidad con la que el rubio le decía las cosas al amo y señor de la mansión Kaiba.

—¡Seto!—

Mokuba salió al encuentro de su hermano y lo abrazó con tal fuerza que Seto no evitó dar un paso atrás para no caerse.

—Joey, viniste— comentó el menor después de recibir a su hermano

—Sí, hola— sonrió apenado el rubio; se sentía cohibido ante el hecho de que el pelinegro supiera que estaba de novio con su hermano

—Mokuba, iré a cambiarme de ropa, tú ve a la mesa, no tardaré—

—De acuerdo, Seto ¿vienes Joey?—

Tanto el rubio como el pelinegro voltearon a ver al castaño, al parecer todo en esa casa se hacía si el Kaiba mayor daba su aprobación o no. Y Joey se estaba adaptando inconscientemente a eso.

—Está bien. Wheeler ve con Mokuba, yo los alcanzaré en un momento— suspiró

—¡Gracias, hermano!— el menor no disimuló su alegría —vamos Joey— y se llevó al rubio jalándolo de la mano, éste sólo dio un último vistazo al castaño para después poner atención al camino.

Y sin más, el empresario se fue a su habitación a alistarse para la cena familiar que estaba por tener con acompañado de su hermano y de su… sí, su novio.

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 _Feliz año nuevo!_

 _Hola, de nueva cuenta, cómo han estado. Espero y todo les esté yendo muy bien n.n_

 _Bueno, han pasado un par de meses desde que subí un capítulo y esto se debió a que pasó lo que más temía respecto a la historia… se me fue la inspiración de vacaciones u.u es decir, sé el rumbo que quiero lleve la historia pero no sabía cómo atar cabos, parece que he vuelto a tomar control de la situación y he aclarado un punto que traía arrastrando, o eso espero, ustedes tienen la última palabra._

 _Bien, no quiero entretenerlos más de la cuenta, espero y hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y espero no atrasarme tanto de nueva cuenta aunque, si esto llegara a pasar no se preocupen tanto, porque la historia seguirá y he de concluirla de una forma u otra._

 _Akiyame, me da gusto saber que el fic está siendo de tu agrado y sobre la declaración pública… eso está pendiente aún y del fin cercano… eso también está pendiente, jeje, me disculpo por no ser muy clara pero no puedo serlo en este caso._

 _Ryu…. Gomen! En serio que lamento el enorme retraso pero como dije… se me secó el cerebro y ya no sabía cómo continuarlo u.u. Una cosa sí te puedo asegurar, Ishimoto no tiene gran relevancia así que no pasará nada con él… o al menos eso espero, no vaya a ser que el chico salga de repente, jeje._

 _Espero y hayan tenido una muy bonita navidad y, del mismo modo, que su inicio de año haya sido muy bueno así como los doce meses que estén por venir._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 **.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dragones**

 **.**

 _ **K.- 16**_

 **.**

Varios días habían pasado desde aquella ida al resort, y otros tantos desde que se dio a conocer el suplemento con Seto Kaiba y compañía.

En la editorial, Aiko ya estaba revisando nuevos proyectos y tenía muchas revistas en su oficina y las estaba viendo tan concentrada que no se percató de que la puerta se había abierto.

—¿Qué haces?—

Kousuke la llamó una vez que entró a la oficina.

—¿Kou? Hola, estoy pensando en el nuevo tema para la siguiente sesión—

—¿Siguiente sesión?— el fotógrafo se acercó a dónde ella estaba pero en el trayecto hojeaba una que otra revista puesto que estaban regadas por todos los muebles —habías dicho que sería ocasional—

—Pues sí pero… ya viste el éxito que tuvo la vez pasada—

—Ciertamente pero si tu idea es incluir a Seto y a Joey nuevamente, no lo creo tan fácil—

—¿Por qué no?— ella dejó de revisar folletos de viaje— No hubo problemas. La coordinación fue perfecta—

—Lo sé, Aiko, pero no quieras abusar de tu buena suerte. Tal vez Joey acepte pero no será tan sencillo con Seto si quieres hacerlo digamos… mensual—

Kousuke sonrió confiado, Aiko se sintió descubierta pues era lo que había pensado hacer: un suplemento de ropa mensual en la revista de la editorial.

—No me observes tanto, Kou, no me dejas ser— reprochó

Kousuke la abrazó por detrás y la acercó a él.

—Me gusta tu perseverancia e iniciativa… pero no me gusta que hagas cosas sin considerar a los demás. Si tienes planes de hacer algo, díselo a los involucrados para saber si puedes contar con ellos—

—Está bien— respondió quedamente, aceptando el abrazo.

Mientras tanto, las cosas en Kaiba Corp estaban en completa calma. Días atrás no cesaban las llamadas solicitando entrevistas, informes y demás datos relacionados con la incursión de Seto Kaiba al mundo del modelaje, a lo cual el castaño rechazó todo.

—Debo decirle a Kousuke-san que ya no me contemple para sus futuras sesiones. Bastante trabajo tengo en la compañía como para lidiar con más gente hostigosa—

El castaño escribía en su laptop mientras decidía olvidarse del modelaje cuando le llegó un mensaje a su correo electrónico.

—No se van a morir pronto— murmuró sonriente al ver que quien le mandaba el correo era el joven fotógrafo

Por su parte, Joey estaba en la cafetería; aprovechando que todo estaba tranquilo decidió comer algo para tener energías por la tarde. Suichi estaba con él en la cocina, acababa de inicial su turno y estaba acomodando la vajilla.

—Joey, desde que saliste en esa revista la clientela ha crecido—

—Así que no era imaginación mía— suspiró el rubio —tenía esa impresión pero no quería darme tanta importancia—

—¿Desde cuando eres tan modesto? Años atrás hubieras alzado el pecho y alardeado—

—Tú lo has dicho, Suichi, años atrás— sonrió melancólico el chef

El pelinegro lo observó en silencio al tiempo que movía unas cajas de lugar y el rubio comía. Conocía a Joey desde que estaban en la primaria y habían sido vecinos cuando el rubio tenía a toda su familia junta. De hecho, Joey salvó al pelinegro de unos chicos que lo querían golpear por no darles dinero. Desde entonces se hicieron amigos.

Para el pequeño Suichi, Joey era muy impulsivo y no pensaba antes de hablar pero siempre sonreía ampliamente…aun cuando su familia se estaba desmoronando.

Cuando supo que la señora Wheeler iba a mudarse llevándose sólo a Serenity y dejando al rubio no lo comprendía es que ¿por qué se la llevaba sólo a ella si los dos eran sus hijos? Es más ¿por qué se iba? Eran una feliz familia, o al menos para Suichi así parecía dado que él no tenía papá y era objeto de crítica por eso mismo entre varias personas.

Pasados unos meses, en los cuales Joey se veía decaído por la ausencia de su hermana y su mamá, el rubio comenzó a tener muchos raspones y moretes en su cuerpo sin razón aparente. Si alguien le preguntaba el porqué de sus heridas, Joey siempre decía que se había caído, que se había pegado con algo o, la más usual desde entonces, que se había peleado con alguna pandilla: de ahí comenzó el rumor de que Joey Wheeler era un chico buscapleitos.

Años más tarde Suichi y su madre tuvieron que mudarse debido al trabajo de ella y esto le dolía en el alma al pelinegro aun cuando estaban por comenzar la secundaria pues temía dejar solo a Joey con ese padre tan violento que ahora tenía. Y es que, Suichi había logrado tener tal importancia en la vida del rubio que el pelinegro temía lo que el otro pudiera hacer en un rato de dolor.

Había conocido al señor Wheeler en sus buenos tiempos: un señor muy alegre y tosco al hablar pero ahora que vivía alcoholizado, también le había tocado conocerlo; se había vuelto irresponsable ante el trabajo, grosero con las personas y agresivo con su propio hijo pues lo golpeaba bajo cualquier pretexto. Por lo mismo, al entrar a la secundaria, Joey comenzó a buscar empleo sin decirle nada a su progenitor y Suichi había sido su escudo en más de una ocasión.

Pero el día en que los amigos dejaran de verse llegó, aunque siguieron en contacto vía telefónica hasta que el rubio en verdad se juntó con una pandilla, o más bien, se había refugiado en ella.

El pelinegro regresó a ciudad Domino algunas veces buscando noticias de Joey y fue cuando descubrió que se éste seguía estudiando y viviendo con su padre, eso lo alivió un poco. Después fue a la escuela del rubio y le vio tratar con un chico castaño, Tristán, ambos eran chicos vagos pero se notaba que el castaño en verdad apreciaba al rubio, aun cuando éste siempre se veía molesto.

Otra visita que hizo fue cuando el Juego de monstruos se hizo muy popular y vio al rubio en televisión. Suichi no lo podía creer y volvió a Domino, encontrándose con que el rubio tenía más amigos, una fuerte voluntad y la sonrisa que le había caracterizado desde que era niño. Después, ya como adultos, Joey lo buscó en un momento de desesperación.

—Oye, Joey—

—¿Qué pasa Suichi?— el nombrado se sentó a su lado

—Estaba pensando en el pasado. Cuando nos reencontramos— Joey se tensó

—¿A qué viene eso?— se puso de inmediato a la defensiva

—Supongo que lo sabes. Seto Kaiba debe saberlo—

—No— respuesta tajante

—No seas terco, Joey, es mejor que se lo digas. Tarde o temprano se va a enterar. Y no, yo no le voy a decir— dijo al ver la fulminante mirada que el rubio le otorgaba

—Si tú no le piensas decir, yo menos. No tiene por qué saber algo. Sólo nosotros conocemos ese suceso—

—Sí… sólo nosotros de este lado, no olvides la otra parte involucrada—

—Lo evitaré cuanto sea posible—

—¡No seas tonto, Joseph!— el pelinegro se levantó se su lugar, aventó una caja vacía cercana y encaró al rubio —No creas que puedes tú solo con todo—

—¡Por supuesto que puedo!—

—Nadie puede vivir solo, todos necesitamos de alguien. Bien lo sabes y muchas veces tus amigos y tú se lo han dicho a Kaiba ¿no? Joey, estás haciendo lo mismo que él—

Al escucharlo, el rubio lo veía atento y el pelinegro volvió a sentarse.

—Suichi… no lo entiendes… yo… tengo miedo de que Kaiba se entere. Ni siquiera he podido contárselo a Serenity—

—Yo sólo digo que deberías decirle. No puedes fingir que eso no pasó—

—Lo pensare, Suichi, primero deja consigo mi título de la escuela y después le contaré a Seto la historia pero ¿para qué le digo? No creo que pueda ayudarme si me llegan a encontrar—

—¿Cómo lo vas a saber si no le dices? ¿Hm?— el moreno alzó las cejas interrogante

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. Ahora, déjame comer—

El mesero salió de la cocina y Joey estaba por probar bocado cuando sonó su celular.

—¿Ahora quién?— se irritó y vio la pantalla de su móvil —¿Aiko-san?— le resultaba extraño recibir una llamada por parte de ella

La noticia que ambos chicos habían recibido era que Aiko les pedía modelar nuevamente. Seto se rehusó de inmediato pero Joey dudaba; ambos dijeron estar bastante ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos.

Aun así, la joven mujer no aceptó una respuesta negativa, insistió mucho y prometió varias cosas que a ambos chicos terminaron por convencer y aceptaron hacer una sesión una vez más. Y la cita había quedado fijada para la semana siguiente.

En lo que la fecha señalada llegaba, Joey hizo todo lo pendiente que tenía en su clase puesto que esa misma semana terminaba su carrera, al igual que Kaiba, quien no modificó la fecha de entrega del resort, todo siguió como estaba planeado desde antes.

En esa misma semana, Seto no dejó de asistir a la cafetería en su horario habitual, para enojo de Seiji e irritación del empresario que, al cruzar sus miradas no ocultaban su mutuo desagrado.

—Un día van a terminar agarrándose a golpes— murmuró un preocupado Joey

—Ahora resulta que estás consciente de todo— comentó el capitán de meseros de forma sarcástica

—Eso es por culpa tuya— reprochó el rubio —si no me hubieras dicho nada, yo seguiría ignorando esto— regresó a sus labores en la cocina

Suichi sonrió divertido, no cabía duda de que Joey era buena persona; siempre buscaba la paz para todos aunque él no la tuviera. Pero aun así, el pelinegro gustaba de gastarle bromas a su mejor amigo.

Cuando Suichi salió de la cocina vio la puerta del local abrirse, se dirigió a ella para recibir a los clientes pero se sorprendió al ver entrar a dos hombres perfectamente uniformados como agentes policiacos.

—Buenas tardes ¿mesa para dos?—

Al pelinegro le extrañó ver esa clase de personas en el local y más porque veía que ellas recorrían el lugar con la mirada, parecían buscar a alguien.

—¿Puedo ayudarles?—

—Buscamos a Joseph Wheeler. Sabemos que trabaja aquí—

—Sí trabaja aquí pero de momento no está— respondió con seguridad aprovechando que Seiji estaba cerca y esperando entendiera el mensaje de no sacar a Joey de la cocina

—Pues lo podemos esperar, a fin de cuentas no creo que tarden en cerrar ¿verdad?—

Los hombres voltearon a ver el reloj y Suichi confirmó que faltaba poco para la hora de cerrar.

—¿Para qué quieren a Wheeler?— una fuerte voz intervino, la voz de Seto Kaiba

—No es algo que le incumba a un tercero, señor—

Y sin decir más, los dos hombres se dirigieron al lugar disponible más cercano. Suichi y Seto los observaron, el primero un poco inseguro y el empresario con molestia hasta que escuchó un murmuro proveniente del mesero.

—Te lo dije, Joey, tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto—

En la barra, Serenity y Seiji observaban a los recién llegados sin saber qué querían o quiénes eran.

—¿Qué hizo mi hermano esta vez?— ella estaba preocupada

—No lo sé, pero Suichi no quiere que vean al jefe Joey. Les dijo que no estaba—

—Suichi… — le llamó la chica pero éste la ignoró y entró a la cocina a paso firme

—¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?— Preguntó Seto a Serenity

—No lo sé, jamás los había visto—

—Pues parece que tu amigo mesero sí los conoce—

—Sí… le llamé pero no me escuchó y entró a la cocina—

—¿Wheeler está allí?—

—¿No escuchaste a Suichi decir que no está el jefe Joey?—

—Sí, lo escuché, mocoso y entendí su mensaje codificado—

Después de decir eso, Kaiba se encaminó a la cocina, alertando a Seiji.

—¡Hey! ¡No puedes entrar allí!—

Pero su voz no logró impedir el ingreso de Seto y cuando éste entró se encontró con unos muy serios Joey y Suichi, el primero estrujando su gorro y el otro manteniendo su vista en el recién llegado.

—Wheeler…—

Al escuchar su nombre, el rubio volteó a ver al castaño sorprendido.

—…Seto…—

En ese momento, Joey se sintió atrapado.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Hola, hola!_

 _Y aquí seguimos a pie del cañón (no tengo vergüenza ñ.ñu)_

 _Quizá puedo decir que hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia porque este capítulo fue algo serio… y el que sigue también está serio, ya ven una que quiere hacerla de emoción… a ver si funciona, jeje._

 _Ryu, muchas gracias por decirme que la historia es buena (o al menos eso quiero creer, jeje) y pues… yo sólo quise ser mala con Seto, jeje, es decir, no va a tener a Joey en bandeja de plata tan fácil, buajajaja!_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense_ mucho y gracias por su paciencia n.n

 **.**


End file.
